El hijo del griego
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: ¡Como novia sí, pero como esposa no! Bella no se podía creer que fuera la novia del armador Edward Masen. ¡Ella, que estaba rellenita y se ganaba la vida haciendo velas! Pero Edward parecía encantado con sus curvas cuando le hacía el amor apasionadamente en su casa de campo. Ultima Trilogia hijos del amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen._

_¡Como novia sí, pero como esposa no! Bella no se podía creer que fuera la novia del armador Edward Masen. ¡Ella, que estaba rellenita y se ganaba la vida haciendo velas! Pero Edward parecía encantado con sus curvas cuando le hacía el amor apasionadamente en su casa de campo. Claro que Bella se iba a llevar dos buenas sorpresas: la primera, que ella sólo era la amante de los fines de semana y que Edward se quería casar con una joven de la alta sociedad griega; y la segunda, imposible de esconder, que estaba embarazada de él._

_Capítulo 1_

CUANDO dos de los miembros de más edad del consejo de administración se pusieron a preguntar cosas que ya se habían hablado, Edward dejó vagar su mirada hasta la escultura de bronce Art Decó que había al fondo de la habitación. Se trataba de una voluptuosa bailarina española medio desnuda.

La primera vez que había presidido aquellas reuniones, se había quedado estupefacto al ver tan sensual obra de arte, pues no encajaba con el carácter recio y conservador de su abuelo.

—Me recuerda a mi primer amor —le había confesado el anciano con un brillo nostálgico en los ojos—. Se casó con otro.

Edward tenía muy claro que las mujeres que él frecuentaba jamás actuarían así. Para empezar porque les encantaba el dinero y no había quien se las quitara de encima. Desde la adolescencia lo habían asediado con sus encantos mujeres de todo tipo que buscaban su dinero.

Por supuesto, su físico también ejercía gran atracción, pues medía casi un metro noventa, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y unos preciosos ojos azabache. Era tal su éxito con las mujeres que ya en dos ocasiones le habían acusado de ser el padre de dos niños. Aquello lo había llevado a decidir casarse única y exclusivamente con una mujer de igual fortuna y clase que él.

Su padre, ya fallecido, había llevado una vida ejemplar hasta los cuarenta años, cuando, de manera inexplicable, se había fugado con una modelo famosa por subirse a las mesas a bailar.

Tanto su padre como su madre se habían entregado a las excentricidades y a los excesos y él se había perdido por el camino. En realidad, prácticamente lo habían criado sus tíos paternos, mucho más estrictos que sus progenitores y, por eso, a Edward no le gustaba nada que se saliera de los cánones marcados.

Ése había sido el gran error de su padre. No sería el suyo.

Aun así, aquella escultura de formas sinuosas le gustaba y le recordaba a un episodio que había tenido lugar unas semanas antes en su casa de campo. Una tarde había salido a pasear por el bosque y se había encontrado con una mujer de pelo castaño y curvas muy femeninas bañándose desnuda en el río.

En un principio, aquello lo había enfurecido. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que su propiedad fuera muy privada y había contratado a un ejército de guardias de seguridad para preservar su intimidad de indeseables y cámaras.

Desde aquella tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, despierto y dormido, lo que era de extrañar, pues no se parecía en nada a las rubias espigadas y elegantes que le solían atraer.

No era su tipo en absoluto. Según el capataz de la finca, Bella Swan era una amante de los animales excéntrica que ese ganaba la vida de mala manera fabricando velas y popurrí. Iba a misa regularmente y era un miembro muy respetado de la comunidad, y escondía sus curvas bajo faldas largas y blusas holgadas.

Edward había sido muy duro con ella porque estaba convencido de que lo tenía todo planeado, que había preparado el encuentro. No sería la primera vez que se lo hacían. Sin embargo, cuando se había dado cuenta de que no era así, le había mandado un ramo de flores con una nota de disculpa... y su número de teléfono.

Se había quedado estupefacto cuando no le había devuelto la llamada.

Cada día que pasaba, más enfadado estaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Y si le ofreciera una suma de dinero considerable por que no volviera a entrar en sus tierras? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Eso era, precisamente, lo que necesitaba.

Era un hombre inteligente. Estaba seguro de no sucumbir a la atracción que aquella mujer ejercía sobre él porque era consciente de que no le convenía en ningún aspecto...

—¿Has dejado a Heidi? —preguntó Bella girándose hacia James.

—Sí, quería que fuéramos en serio. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre me hacéis lo mismo? —preguntó su amigo con aire torturado.

Bella estuvo a punto de decirle que se mirara al espejo. Recordaba perfectamente que ella también había caído rendida ante los encantos de aquel rubio de ojos verdes y carácter encantador. Eso había sido cuando se habían conocido en la universidad. Claro que, desde el principio, James la había puesto en la sección de amigas. No había tenido nunca ninguna posibilidad y se había pasado muchos días deseando ser menuda, rubia y extrovertida en lugar de tímida, callada y prudente.

Con el tiempo, Bella había superado el enamoramiento y se había convertido en testigo de las relaciones de James. Él lo único que quería era pasarlo bien. Nada de compromisos. Trabajaba en la City de Londres, tenía tanto dinero que se podía comprar todo lo que quisiera, desde un descapotable último modelo hasta ropa carísima, y siempre iba al gimnasio de moda.

Aun así, no era feliz.

—Supongo que, si no querías lo mismo que ella, has hecho bien en dejar la relación —comentó pensando en la pobre chica.

—¡Qué bien cocinas! —suspiró James tomando otro bocado de la tarta de zanahoria que Bella había preparado.

Bella apretó los labios, sabedora de que aquellas dotes nunca le hacían merecedora de puntos por parte del sexo masculino. Estaba convencida de que era demasiado oronda. Desde que la habían comparado con la diosa de la fertilidad en el colegio, había sufrido innumerables burlas en aquel sentido, lo que la había llevado a desdeñar sus pechos voluptuosos y sus generosas caderas. Las dietas y el ejercicio no le habían servido de nada, tenía buen apetito y todo se le iba a esos dos sitios.

James siempre salía con chicas menudas y muy delgadas. A su lado, ella era enorme y gorda.

Bella había dejado la universidad cuando su madre se había puesto enferma. Al ser hija única y al no haber dinero en su casa, había tenido que dejar los estudios para cuidar a su progenitora hasta su triste final. Fallecida su madre y cuando se disponía a retomar sus estudios de Derecho, había caído enferma. Cuando se recuperó, había perdido el interés por el Derecho y se buscó un trabajo en una oficina.

Había tenido una época muy buena compartiendo piso con Rosalie y con Alice, pero ambas amigas se habían casado, habían formado sus familias y se habían ido a vivir al extranjero. Evidentemente, no se veían muy a menudo. En una de las visitas que Bella les había hecho a Alice y a Jasper en su casa de campo, se había enamorado perdidamente de la Naturaleza. En cuanto había encontrado un alquiler que había podido pagar, se había lanzado y había dejado la ciudad. Ahora vivía en una pequeña casa de campo situada en un extremo de una gran propiedad, se ganaba la vida con cosas que le gustaban, como plantar lavanda y rosas y fabricar velas y popurrí artesanales que vendía bastante bien por Internet.

Cuando su cuenta bancaria así se lo exigía, aceptaba trabajos de media jornada, pero real-mente dedicaba casi todo su tiempo libre a ayudar en el refugio de animales de la zona. Se había llevado a casa a dos perros a los que había bautizado Samson y Sausage.

Sus amigos le solían decir que estaba tirando su juventud por la borda, pero ella era feliz en aquella casa, llevando una vida sencilla que le permitía necesitar poco dinero para vivir y tener mucho tiempo para ella misma y para los demás.

Por supuesto, en todos los paraísos hay una serpiente. La suya era Edward Masen, el nuevo y multimillonario propietario de Chantry House, una fabulosa mansión georgiana que era una joya y que tenía una finca maravillosa. Por su culpa, Bella no podía vagar por ahí como se le antojara. La única vez en la que se habían visto, había sido tan humillante, que se estaba planteando la posibilidad de irse.

—¿Seguro que no te importa cuidar a Bet? —le preguntó James por enésima vez mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Se lo va a pasar muy bien, ya lo verás —contestó Bella esquivando la pregunta.

Lo cierto era que el perro de su amigo no era su mascota preferida. Se trataba de un chihuahua que era, en realidad, de la madre de James. El perrillo, aunque diminuto, tenía muy mal carácter. Ladraba y gruñía constantemente y, si te descuidabas, te mordía.

—No tendrías que haber dejado el coche aquí —comentó Bella, acompañando a James—. No tengo sitio para los coches frente a la casa y el propietario me ha dicho que prefiere que las visitas dejen los coches fuera.

—El nuevo propietario te está haciendo la vida imposible, ¿eh? —le contestó James montándose en el coche y bajando la ventanilla para seguir hablando.

Bella se quedó de piedra al ver aparecer una limusina negra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó y se quedó agazapada y escondida tras el coche de James.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le preguntó su amigo.

—.¡No arranques hasta que haya pasado la limusina! —murmuró Bella roja como la grana.

La limusina avanzó a poca velocidad por el camino que llevaba a la casa principal y se perdió al doblar un recodo. Bella se levantó lentamente y miró incómoda con sus preciosos ojos violetas en la dirección que había tomado el vehículo.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió James anonadado.

—Nada —contestó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros sin mucha convicción.

Dicho aquello, se despidió de James, que pasaría al día siguiente a recoger a su chihuahua, y corrió hacia su casa, donde encontró al desagradable perro gruñendo a Sausage, que se había refugiado debajo de una silla.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Bella había conocido a Edward Masen y el encuentro había tenido lugar en unas condiciones humillantes. Cada vez que recordaba que el millonario griego la había pillado completamente desnuda, Bella se quería morir. Era el primer hombre que la veía así.

Bella quería olvidarse de tan desagradable experiencia.

De haber sabido que corría el riesgo de que alguien la viera, no se habría quitado ni un calcetín. Siempre le había dado vergüenza su cuerpo. Incluso en bañador lo pasaba mal.

Aquella ocasión había sido la primera vez que se bañaba desnuda... y la última.

Cada vez que pensaba en aquella tarde, se maldecía a sí misma. Aquel día había sido el más caluroso del verano. Bella había pasado toda la mañana ayudando a descargar un envío de heno en el refugio. Había vuelto a casa en bici. Tenía tanto calor que la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y había pensado en la poza del río que tanto le gustaba y donde había pasado tan buenos ratos el verano anterior, cuando la finca era todavía propiedad de un anciano que estaba casi siempre de viaje y que dejaba a sus inquilinos vivir en paz.

Edward Masen, sin embargo, se había rodeado de sistemas de seguridad y se sabía al dedillo sus derechos y los derechos de sus inquilinos. Al poco tiempo de adquirir la propiedad, Bella había recibido una carta en la que se le informaba de las nuevas normas y del expreso deseo del nuevo propietario de que su finca fuera un lugar en el que se preservara la intimidad total.

Aquel día de hacía mes y medio, Bella había pensado en ir a mojarse un poco los pies al río para refrescarse. Nunca había visto a nadie por allí y había mucha vegetación circundante. Como Edward Masen sólo utilizaba la casa los fines de semana y era un día laborable, Bella se había dejado llevar por la tentación y había hecho algo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza: se había desnudado y se había metido en el agua con un suspiro de placer.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —le había preguntado una voz masculina en tono autoritario a los pocos minutos.

A Bella casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Al girarse, había visto a su casero en la orilla y se había apresurado a meterse más en el agua para que no se le vieran los pechos. Se le hacía muy raro ver a un hombre ataviado con traje de oficina, camisa y corbata en aquel lugar de naturaleza exuberante.

Había sabido al instante quién era, pues había visto su fotografía en el periódico local, que había publicado un artículo sobre él cuando había adquirido Chantry House. En aquella fotografía en blanco y negro ya le había parecido guapo, aunque también demasiado serio. Al natural, Edward Masen era un dios del Mediterráneo.

—Está usted en propiedad privada.

Bella había cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Eh... lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Si se va, me vestiré y me iré yo también.

-No me pienso ir —había contestado él—. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hace calor y me quería refrescar un poco —había contestado Bella diciéndose que todo lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de tonto, pues era evidente lo que hacía allí.

—¿Desnuda? Es evidente que me estabas esperando, pero te ha salido mal la cosa, guapa, porque yo no voy por ahí manteniendo relaciones con mujeres que me encuentro desnudas en mitad del campo —había comentado el millonario con desdén.

Al comprender que aquel hombre creía que se había desnudado y se había metido en el agua para que la encontrara así y se acostara con ella, Bella lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Qué miembro de mi servicio le ha dicho que iba a venir por aquí?

-¿Siempre tiene esta actitud tan paranoica? —le había contestado Bella—. Estoy empezando a tener frío, así que aléjese para que me pueda vestir e irme.

Aquello de que lo llamara «paranoico» no le debió de hacer gracia, pues apretó los dientes y la miró furibundo.

-¿Quién le dijo que iba a estar hoy aquí? —insistió.

-Nadie, de verdad —contestó Bella cada vez más sorprendida—. Soy una de sus inquilinas, por si no lo sabe. Me gustaría salir del agua e irme a casa.

—¿Así que es una de mis inquilinas? ¿Y se atreve a entrar en mi propiedad a pesar de las instrucciones que hemos dado para que nadie viole mi intimidad? —le preguntó Edward Masen todavía más enfadado.

—Vivo en The Lodge, sí —contestó Bella—. Le aseguro que, si hubiera sabido que estaba en casa, jamás habría venido al río —añadió sinceramente—. Por favor, compórtese como un caballero, dese la vuelta y siga su paseo —concluyó muerta de frío.

—Eso de comportarse como un caballero hace mucho tiempo que pasó de moda —contestó Edward Masen, sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo—. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a seguridad.

Aquello hizo que Bella perdiera la cabeza.

—¿Es siempre así de grosero? —le espetó—. Le he pedido perdón. ¿Qué más quiere? Soy mujer, me estoy muriendo de frío en esta agua helada y usted me amenaza con llamar a más hombres para que me vean así. Tengo mucho frío y me quiero vestir.

—Pues vístase —le había contestado Edward Masen mirándola con sus oscuros ojos.

Bella ya no podía más. Le estaban doliendo los pies a causa del frío. Mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte, salió del agua. Edward Masen no se giró, se quedó mirándola y no le pidió perdón.

El hecho de que ningún hombre la hubiera visto desnuda antes hizo que todo aquel episodio fuera todavía más duro para Bella. Avergonzada hasta las náuseas, se había puesto los vaqueros y la camiseta a toda velocidad. Por supuesto, no iba a perder tiempo en secarse para ponerse las braguitas y el sujetador, así que se vistió mojada. Después, se había ido a la carrera a su casa.

Al llegar, se había dejado caer en el porche y había llorado de humillación y de rabia.

Dos días después, había recibido un impresionante ramo de flores con una nota de disculpa de Edward Masen y su número de teléfono para que lo llamara y quedaran para salir a cenar.

¡Menudo caradura!

Bella se llevaba muy bien con Angela Weber, la mujer que iba a limpiar la casa. La asistenta también limpiaba en la casa principal y le había contado que el nuevo propietario era un donjuán, que todos los fines de semana se llevaba a una joven nueva y que ellas se acostaban con él la primera noche. Por lo visto, todas eran rubias y flacas.

Bella había leído entre líneas y había comprendido que Edward Masen estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo adularan y se entregaran a él con facilidad. A él le gustaba disfrutar de ellas sólo durante un fin de semana.

Bella no era y jamás sería así. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward Masen a pensar por un momento que iba a querer volver a verlo después de cómo la había tratado? Desde luego, le había quedado muy claro cómo era aquel hombre. Por fuera, cumplía con la descripción agradable que hacían de él en los medios de comunicación, guardaba las apariencias de hombre de negocios brillante que había convertido una anticuada empresa familiar en una de las navieras más importantes del mundo. Y, sí, también era cierto que era impresionantemente guapo y rico. Sin embargo, bajo aquella fachada bien estudiada, no era más que un canalla sin modales, frío y asqueroso.

Si por ella fuera, no volverían a verse jamás.

Sin embargo, se iban a ver mucho antes de que lo que Bella creía y en una circunstancia que no le iba a permitir expresarle la animadversión que sentía por él.

El dormitorio de Bella era la única estancia de su pequeña casa de guardeses desde la que se venía Chantry House y lo único que se veía era el ala oeste de la mansión, que llevaba semanas cubierta de andamios porque se estaba reformando para alojar más personal de servicio.

Una noche muy clara, Bella estaba cerrando las cortinas para acostarse cuando vio humo saliendo del tejado de la casa principal. No había chimenea y se suponía que esa zona de la casa estaba deshabitada todavía. Nerviosa, llamó a Angela, que vivía en el pueblo. La asistenta salió al jardín de su casa y le dijo que veía el humo desde allí.

-¿Hay alguien dentro? —le preguntó Bella.

Sí, el señor Masen ha llegado esta tarde. Y también está Dolly, la gata que he recogido hoy en el refugio para que se hiciera cargo de los ratones —añadió, refiriéndose al refugio que dirigía su hermana Jessica—. Estoy llamando al señor Masen al teléfono fijo mientras hablo contigo, pero no contesta. ¿Y si está inconsciente por el humo? Tú estás mucho más cerca que yo. ¡Ve corriendo y despiértalo antes de que muera carbonizado!

Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, Bella corrió hacia su bicicleta y se puso a pedalear a toda velocidad. Bella se dijo que no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo atroz que le daba el fuego, que tenía que cumplir con su deber, así que siguió pedaleando por el camino. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras.

Al llegar frente a la puerta principal, dejó caer la bici al suelo, subió los escalones de dos en dos y llamó a la aldaba con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. Continuó llamando con la otra mano, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se hizo daño. Ya se oían coches llegando.

—¿Pero qué pasa? Son más de las doce de la noche —se quejó Edward Masen abriendo la puerta y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Llevaba un traje muy elegante a pesar de que era tarde y estaba muy guapo. Bella se dijo que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas y se apresuró a darle el mensaje.

-¡Su casa se está quemando! —exclamó avergonzada al volver a verlo.

—¿Pero qué dice? —contestó Edward Masen mirándola con incredulidad.

-Su casa se está quemando... ¡no sea estúpido! —insistió Bella.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —objetó Edward bajando un par de escalones.

—El ala oeste. ¡La última planta!

Edward Masen salió corriendo en aquella dirección. Bella lo siguió a duras penas, pues tenía las piernas más largas que ella y corría a mucha más velocidad. Al doblar la esquina del edificio, aparecieron ante ella las llamas anaranjadas y Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar de pavor.

En aquel momento, varios hombres bajaron de los coches que habían llegado y se acercaron a la carrera. Edward Masen les dio instrucciones en griego y los hombres, a los que Bella había identificado como sus guardaespaldas, salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa.

—¿Van a entrar? ¿Es seguro? —se asombró Bella.

—Si no lo fuera, no les habría dicho que entraran —contestó Edward Masen—. El fuego está lejos de la biblioteca. Necesito mi ordenador portátil y los documentos que tengo allí.

Bella no se podía creer que aquel hombre prefiriera recuperar papeles de trabajo en lugar de los maravillosos cuadros que, según le había contado Angela, cubrían las paredes de la mansión. ¿Se daba cuenta aquel hombre de la velocidad con la que las llamas se comen un edificio? Los recuerdos de su infancia se apoderaron de Bella, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Apretando los puños, se acercó a Angela, que estaba de pie junto a unas cuantas personas más, mirando como quien ve una película.

—Vamos, hay que sacar las obras de arte —les dijo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había organizado una fila de voluntarios y se pusieron a sacar los cuadros. Bella siempre había tenido grandes dotes de organización y no le costó nada coordinar al personal. En cuanto los guardaespaldas de Edward Masen se unieron a ellos, la cadena comenzó a funcionar con velocidad. No tardaron mucho en sacarlo todo. Gracias a Dios, muchas de las estancias todavía estaban vacías a causa de las obras.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Bella se quedó mirando las mangueras que apuntaban ya hacia el tejado. El olor del humo la ponía histérica.

-Las llamas van hacia el tejado —anunció Edward Masen.

-¿La gata ha salido? —le preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué gata? —contestó Edward, extrañado—. No tengo animales.

Bella corrió entonces hacia Angela.

—¿Has visto a la gata? —le preguntó.

—¡Me había olvidado de ella! —exclamó la asistenta—. La encerré en la cocina para que no molestara.

El equipo de bomberos que estaba en el vestíbulo de la mansión le dijo que no podía entrar, así que Bella corrió a la parte trasera de la casa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo.

No estaba segura. La puerta estaba abierta. Bella sentía las piernas se le doblaban de miedo. Pensó en la gata, se sobrepuso al pánico, tomó aire y entró. Una vez dentro, avanzó corriendo por el pasillo, pasando por delante de innumerables puertas cerradas.

De repente, se paró en seco. El olor del humo la había paralizado. El miedo estaba pudiendo con ella. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Pero el sentido común hizo acto de presencia y pudo seguir adelante.

Agarró una toalla y se la puso sobre la cara porque le lloraban los ojos copiosamente y la nariz y la garganta le ardían. Mucho antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, le costaba respirar.

Oyó un estrépito horroroso al otro lado de la puerta y estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero, al imaginarse a la pobre gatita muerta de miedo, se recordó a sí misma siendo pequeña, estando atrapada y horrorizada dentro de una casa incendiada, así que volvió a reunir valor y abrió la puerta en el mismo instante en el que un hombre gritaba a sus espaldas.

—No abras la puerta... ¡No! —le dijo.

Pero Bella no hizo caso.

Al entrar, vio que el techo estaba en llamas. Había unos cuantos cascotes en el suelo, pero, por lo demás, todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, hacía un calor insoportable. Dolly se había refugiado debajo de la mesa. Se trataba de una gata vieja, gordita y de buen carácter, pero, en aquellos momentos de pavor, no estaba muy tranquila que dijéramos.

Bella se abalanzó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que oía un crujido ensordecedor sobre ella. Cuando se disponía a alzar la cabeza para mirar, alguien la agarró en brazos y la sacó de allí. En aquel momento, una viga del techo cayó sobre la mesa y todo comenzó a arder.

Edward sacó a Bella y a la gata de la casa. Bella tosía sin parar, así que la dejó sobre el césped para que tomara aire.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida? —le espetó a gritos—. ¿Por qué ha abierto la puerta cuando le he dicho que no lo hiciera?

—¡No le he oído!

-¡Ha puesto en peligro su vida y la mía por un animal!

Aquel ataque la sorprendió. Era lo último que se esperaba en aquellos momentos y le hizo recordar de nuevo el incendio que años atrás había acabado con la vida de su padre. Aquello hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡No iba a permitir que Dolly muriera!

La gata en cuestión estaba en su regazo, hecha un ovillo, recuperándose del susto.

—¡Podría haber resultado gravemente herida o incluso haber muerto! —protestó Edward.

—Gracias a usted, no ha sido así —contestó Bella con sarcasmo—. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Edward estaba muy enfadado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído de nuevo por aquella mujer que, sin ser guapa, tenía algo. ¿Serían sus ojos claros? ¿Su melena larga y voluminosa? ¿O aquel voluptuoso cuerpo que llevaba noches sin dejarlo dormir? Era una mujer emocional, muy diferente de las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Edward se dio cuenta de que el enfado había dado paso a otras sensaciones mucho más sensuales. El deseo que sentía por ella lo golpeó con fuerza.

—A lo mejor mi tono de voz no ha sido el correcto, pero le estoy agradecida de verdad por salvarme la vida —insistió Bella—. Lo siento, no podía dejar a Dolly. Estaba muy asustada. ¿No la ha visto?

—Nasi parí o Diavelos —contestó Edward—. Sólo la he visto a usted.

El énfasis que había puesto en sus palabras hizo que Bella se quedara sin aliento. Sus miradas se encontraron. Bella sospechaba que era un conquistador y así se lo demostró cuando, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su boca.

Al sentir su lengua en la boca, suspiró y sintió que el cuerpo entero le quemaba. Bella intentó apartarse, pero no lo consiguió. Notó que el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan intenso, que los pezones se le estaban endureciendo y amenazaban con atravesar la tela del sujetador. Como para apagar aquel incendio, entre sus piernas sintió una humedad que la hizo avergonzar-Edward se apretó contra ella y Bella sintió su erección.

—Un diez por sorprenderme —comentó con voz grave—. Tienes más peligro que el incendio, mali mu.

Bella tomó aire profundamente en busca de oxígeno y, entonces, se percató de que alguien se había acercado y estaba esperando.

Era Angela Weber.

—Perdón por interrumpir —se disculpó la asistenta—. Sólo venía a buscar a la gata.

Bella se apartó de Edward como pudo y le entregó la gata a Angela, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste esta adaptación. Subiré capítulos todos los días. Ojala quieran dejar sus comentarios porque a mi me encanta recibirlos.

Hola chicas, discúlpenme por no haber subido antes esta historia. Es que falleció mi perrita y la verdad no lo tome tan bien como esperaba, es que la amaba demasiado y la tuve desde chiquitita, pero ya me siento mejor, y solo recordando los momentos lindos y felices con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

PODEMOS preparar té, café y bocadillos en mi casa —le dijo Bella a Angela unos minutos después, tras recuperarse de lo sucedido—. La gente va a necesitar un descanso. Voy a por mi bici. Si te parece bien, sígueme en el coche.

Al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Aunque mentalmente se había dicho que había vuelto a ser ella misma, su cuerpo seguía conmocionado.

Bella se apoyó en la pila de la cocina y se dijo que había entrado en la casa en llamas y había sacado a Dolly. Eso era lo único que importaba. No había permitido que el terror la paralizara.

No era una histérica. Sabía mantener el pasado a raya y mantener la calma. No iba a llorar. Había cumplido con su deber, todo el mundo estaba a salvo y punto.

Poco a poco, fue recuperando el control. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, durante unos instantes, había sentido que no controlaba absolutamente nada y eso había sido cuando Edward la había tomado en brazos y la había besado.

¡Qué tonta se sentía ahora por haberle devuelto el beso! Claro que un beso tampoco era para tanto, no significaba nada. Se habían dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento, gozosos de seguir con vida y lo habían celebrado.

Tenía muy claro que no era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Edward Masen, no era rubia ni delgada ni guapa, ni siquiera era de buena cuna. Bella se miró cómo iba vestida, con una falda de pana y un jersey de pico, y se rió.

Evidentemente, aquel beso no había significado nada.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lo que le había hecho sentir. De hecho, no paraba de recordar el placer, fuerte y dulce, que había acabado con su autodisciplina. Ningún hombre había conseguido nada parecido.

Bella no había sentido nunca antes el poder devastador del sexo. Todavía no había encontrado a su príncipe azul, el hombre con el que acostarse, pero había besado a unos cuantos sapos. No quería decir con aquello que Edward fuera un sapo, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero tampoco podía hacerse ilusiones de ir a tener algo con él porque estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Angela llegó con una cesta llena de pan y de fiambre. El dueño de la tienda del pueblo había abierto expresamente para entregárselos.

—Bella, no te sientas ofendida por lo que te voy a decir, pero siento que tengo que decírtelo —comentó mientras preparaban los bocadillos—. Respeto mucho al señor Masen, pero ten cuidado. He visto cómo trata a las mujeres. No se toma a ninguna en serio.

—¿Lo dices porque nos hemos besado? No ha sido nada, esas cosas que suceden así de repente y que no tienen ninguna importancia —contestó Bella, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. No sé qué mosca nos ha picado, pero no se va a volver a repetir.

-No me gustaría verte sufrir —comentó la asistenta más relajada.

—No te preocupes, no suelo dejarme llevar —le aseguró Bella.

Y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma aquella frase cuando Edward apareció una hora después. Había mucha gente en el saloncito, pero lo vio enseguida. Estaba hablando por el teléfono móvil. Tenía unos rasgos impresionantes: pómulos altos, nariz recta y labios voluminosos y sensuales.

Bella se fijó en que llevaba la manga de la chaqueta rota y la camisa cubierta de hollín, y se preguntó preocupada si se habría hecho daño. Antes de que la viera, volvió a la cocina. Sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado.

Aquel hombre era realmente guapo.

-¿Preparo más té? —le preguntó Angela.

—No, están todos servidos —contestó Bella, girándose hacia la puerta, que se acababa de abrir.

Al ver quién era, se sintió como una adolescente delante del amigo de su hermano mayor que sabe que le gusta.

—Ah, así que estás aquí —comentó Edward—. Ven al salón.

-No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Necesitas descansar —insistió, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a él.

—Hago lo que hace todo el mundo —contestó Bella, que nunca había sabido encajar bien un cumplido.

-Tienes dotes de organización. Lo has organizado tú todo, tanto la logística como a la gente. Te he visto en acción.

Bella estaba temblando. Sentía los dedos de la mano entrelazados con los de Edward. No podía respirar con normalidad ni hablar. Estaban casi en la puerta del salón. Los demás los estaban mirando.

-No quiero que la gente empiece a murmurar —comentó.

—¿Te importa lo que digan? —contestó Edward en tono divertido—. Jamás lo hubiera dicho. Te tengo por una mujer valerosa que se baña desnuda en el río en pleno día.

Bella dio un respingo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por cómo te comportaste aquel día.

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón ni a esperarlo de nadie. Las mujeres se lo solían poner fácil porque ignoraban sus errores y sus carencias y no decían nada. Cuando cancelaba una cena en el último momento o aparecía con otra mujer, nadie le decía nada porque querían que las volviera a llamar.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le daba la gana con las mujeres.

–Aquel día, en el río, te comportaste como un auténtico...

Edward la miró divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se avergonzaba de decir una pala-brota en su presencia.

–¡Fuiste grosero, desagradable y me humillaste! –insistió Bella al ver que no decía nada.

–Te pedí perdón –contestó Edward con impaciencia—. No suelo hacerlo –le advirtió.

Bella se dijo que era cierto que le había pedido perdón. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Además, Edward la había sacado de la cocina en llamas, demostrando que era valiente y protector, cualidades que Bella apreciaba mucho.

–No entiendo por qué estás interesado en mí.

–¿Ah, no?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella de nuevo. Se moría por que la volviera a besar. El deseo era tan intenso, que se retiró a la cocina de nuevo.

Un segundo después, se fue la luz en toda la casa.

–Tu generador debe de estar conectado al de Chantry House y lo han apagado por seguridad –comentó Edward desde algún punto de la oscuridad–. No creo que vayas a tener luz hasta, por lo menos, mañana.

–Vaya –murmuró Bella, apoyándose en la encimera y apartándose el pelo de la cara. Adiós a la ducha con la que estaba soñando.

Los presentes dieron las gracias y comenzaron a marcharse.

–Vete tú también, Angela –le indicó Bella–. No hace falta que te quedes conmigo. Descansa.

–¿Por qué no te vienes a casa? Allí tenemos luz.

–Gracias, pero no falta mucho para que amanezca. Me las apañaré.

Dicho aquello, acompañó a Angela hasta la puerta de atrás, se despidió de ella y cerró.

–¿Bella?

Bella se quedó helada.

–Creía que te habías ido –contestó al oír la voz de Edward.

–¿Cómo me iba a ir dejándote aquí sola sin luz ni calefacción? –se indignó Edward–. He reservado una suite en el Headby Hall y quiero que vengas conmigo –añadió, refiriéndose al hotel rural más bonito de la zona.

–No puedo –contestó Bella.

–Sé práctica. Debes de estar deseando ducharte y descansar. Yo, también. En poco más de cuatro horas, tengo que estar de vuelta aquí porque he quedado con los peritos de la aseguradora y con el equipo de albañiles que se va a hacer cargo de la reforma.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-¿De verdad prefieres quedarte aquí sin poder ducharte y muerta de frío que acompañarme a un lugar más civilizado y cómodo?

Bella apretó los dientes. Evidentemente, la estaba llamando puritana.

-Dame un par de minutos para preparar mi bolsa de viaje —contestó repentinamente, en un arranque de valentía.

A la luz de una linterna, metió un pijama y una muda en una bolsa. Los perros tenían comida y agua, así que todo estaba en orden. ¡ La que no debía de estar en orden era su cabeza! ¿Por qué había accedido a irse a un hotel con Edward Masen? Aquello no era propio de ella.

Aun así, se montó en el asiento trasero de la limusina intentando simular naturalidad. Mientras él hablaba por teléfono, ella se dijo que tampoco era para tanto, que lo único que estaba haciendo era ofrecerle la posibilidad de descansar y poderse duchar.

Headby Hall era un hotel realmente lujoso y a Bella le dio vergüenza entrar tal y como estaba, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó a Edward cuando éste se disponía a hacer otra llamada telefónica en el ascensor.

—Sigo funcionando por la descarga de adrenalina.

—Siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a tu casa.

—Tengo otras.

—He visto que se te había roto la chaqueta. ¿Estás herido? —le preguntó Bella, poniéndole la mano en el brazo con suavidad.

Edward la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Bella lo estaba mirando como si quisiera abrazarlo y consolarlo. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado nunca así. Ni siquiera de niño. Con él, las mujeres buscaban más recibir que dar.

—No, no es más que un rasguño.

Bella se miró en sus ojos oscuros y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se apresuró a salir de él. A continuación, avanzaron por un pasillo privado y Bella vio con asombro que un miembro, del personal de Edward abría una puerta. Incómoda, entró en el espléndido vestíbulo de una suite llena de flores frescas.

Bella vio que estaban llevando unas preciosas maletas de una marca cara y conocida a una habitación y se fijó en que su bamboleada bolsa de viaje la esperaba en el umbral de otra.

—He pedido algo de comer —comentó Edward—.No te he visto comer nada.

—Me voy a cambiar —anunció Bella encaminándose a la que suponía su habitación.

Una vez en el baño, se desnudó, se metió en la ducha y se lavó el pelo. Le sentó de maravilla quitarse el olor a humo que la había impregnado por completo. Sintiéndose limpia, se secó el pelo con el secador, se puso una falda larga verde y una camiseta beige y se quedó descalza. Al mirarse al espejo, no le gustó lo que vio, pues se le había ondulado el pelo, que no le gustaba nada, y estaba colorada como una gamba.

Cuando salió, vio que habían llevado un carrito con comida y que Edward la estaba esperando. Al igual que ella, había elegido vestirse de manera informal.

Llevaba el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás y se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camisa abierta al cuello. Cuando la vio aparecer, se quedó mirándola y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa abierta y sensual incendió a Bella con el mismo fuego que había devorado la tercera parte de Chantry House.

La reacción fue inmediata. Le hervía la cara y tuvo que sentarse porque se mareó. Desde la silla, observó que no eran solamente sus rasgos, bellísimos, los que la atrapaban, sino también su magnetismo.

La atracción sexual que sentía por él era algo nuevo para ella.

Bella aceptó un par de aperitivos y los mordisqueó sin ganas mientras Edward hablaba de las reuniones que tenía por la mañana. La vibración de voz la hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bella tuvo la sensación de que se había abierto un agujero bajo sus pies y estaba cayendo desde una gran altura. Fue algo aterrador e increíble al mismo tiempo.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a sentir con tanta intensidad, Bella decidió que estar con él y sentir aquellas cosas era peligroso y arriesgado.

Por eso, en cuanto pudo, se levantó y anunció que se iba a dormir.

—Estoy muy cansada. Me voy a la cama. Gracias por la cena y por la ducha —se despidió sonriente.

Edward se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Bella, y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer le daba, literalmente, con la puerta en las narices.

Nunca.

Aquello lo llenó de frustración y de diversión a partes iguales.

Bella se apoyó contra la puerta y se dijo que lo había logrado, que se había resistido a él, al hombre más guapo y sensual que había tenido ante sí en su vida.

No se podía creer que la encontrara atractiva porque tenía muy claro que, si por Edward Masen hubiera sido, habrían terminado pasando el resto de la noche en la misma cama. ¿Tal vez porque era la única mujer por allí cerca para dichos menesteres?

Bella no era partidaria de mantener aventuras de una noche con hombres a los que apenas conocía. Por muy guapos que fueran. ¿Y no habría sido una experiencia increíble? ¡Qué vergüenza pensar así!

Nunca hubiera creído que iba a seguir siendo virgen a su edad, pero así se habían dado las cosas. Edward era el primer hombre que la atraía después de James. Bella sentía curiosidad por el sexo, pero eso no era excusa para llevar a cabo experimentos. Bastante vergüenza había pasado ya después de que la hubiera visto desnuda en el río. ¿Cómo volvería a mirarlo a la cara si se acostara con él?

Bella se metió en la cama desnuda. Estaba agotada, pero le costó dormirse. Al final, se sumió en un sueño nada reparador. El incendio de Chantry House había destapado demasiados re-cuerdos dolorosos...

—¡Bella... despierta!

Bella se dio cuenta de que la estaban zarandeando.

Al incorporarse y abrir los ojos, se encontró en un lugar que no conocía. Sorprendida y asustada, no supo qué decir.

—Estabas soñando —le dijo Edward.

Bella se fijó en su torso desnudo.

—¿Te he despertado? —le preguntó.

—Estabas chillando a todo pulmón. Debes de haber tenido una pesadilla —contestó Edward, fijándose en los pechos que apenas cubría la sábana.

-No era irreal —murmuró Bella—. Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi casa se incendió.

Edward se quedó de piedra al ver que Bella comenzaba a llorar y que no lo hacía con delicadeza ni nada por el estilo. Las lágrimas le resbalaban una detrás de otra por las mejillas, se le había hinchado la nariz y sollozaba sin parar.

Al instante y, aunque era raro en él, sintió ganas de consolarla, así que le pasó el brazo por el hombro torpemente. No le resultaba normal hacer algo así, pues se había criado en una familia en la que las muestras de cariño y de debilidad no abundaban. Le habían enseñado a no demostrar sus sentimientos, nunca había tenido una relación seria con una mujer y, de hecho, siempre las había dejado cuando las cosas se complicaban.

Bella se sentía bien entre los brazos de Edward.

—Mi madre me contó que suponía que mi padre se había quedado dormido en el sofá con un cigarrillo en la mano. Había bebido algo... estaba triste porque mi madre estaba ingresada... me desperté de repente y había humo entrando por debajo de la puerta... olía muy raro —recordó emocionada.

Edward maldijo en griego.

—¿Y, después de eso, has entrado en una casa en llamas para salvar a una gata? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

Bella seguía pensando en el pasado.

—Intenté bajar, pero veía que había fuego abajo. Tenía mucho miedo y empecé a llorar y a llamar a mi padre —recordó con voz trémula—. Lo vi un momento. La verdad es que he recordado esta noche que lo había visto. ¡Intentaba llegar a mí, pero el fuego lo alcanzó! —sollozó, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Edward.

Edward no sabía qué hacer. Con el ceño fruncido, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra sí. Mientras lo hacía, recordó la soltura y la naturalidad con la que aparentemente había acudido a la carrera a Chantry House para ayudar en todo lo que había podido. Le debía de haber costado un gran esfuerzo, pero había disimulado, se había tragado el miedo y había actuado con valentía.

—Eres una mujer muy valiente, mali mu.

—Soy una mujer normal y corriente —contestó Bella, intentando parar de llorar y controlar sus emociones—. No sé por qué me he puesto a llorar por algo que pasó hace muchos años.

—Es porque el incendio de mi casa te ha hecho recordar todo y lo ha sacado a la luz. ¿Y cómo sobreviviste al incendio de tu casa?

—Creo que me rescató un bombero, pero no me acuerdo. Tuve mucha suerte. Tengo suerte de estar viva —contestó Bella, dándose cuenta de que se le había resbalado la sábana—. Siento mucho haberte despertado.

—Tranquila, no estaba dormido —contestó Edward acariciándole el pelo.

Cuando Bella elevó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios con tanto erotismo, que Bella sintió que todas sus defensas caían. Poco a poco, fue respondiendo a los besos de Edward. A medida que lo fue haciendo, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a acelerarse y las sensaciones se fueron haciendo más y más intensas.

Por un lado, sus sensaciones físicas eran cada vez más fuertes, pero el disgusto que estaba experimentando por dentro también era muy fuerte.

Edward le tomó los pechos en las palmas de las manos y gimió satisfecho. A continuación, comenzó a acariciar los pezones de Bella con las yemas de los dedos pulgares y la instó a tumbarse sobre las almohadas para seguir acariciándola con la lengua.

Bella dio un respingo de placer. Sentía la punta de la lengua de Edward y sus dientes sobre sus pezones sobreexcitados y le costaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Apenas nos conocemos! —protestó.

—Te aseguro que ésta es la mejor manera de conocerme, glikia mu —contestó Edward con convicción.

—¡Pero yo no quiero conocerte! —objetó Bella.

—¿Cómo que no? Tú me deseas y yo te deseo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Todo... Yo no hago este tipo de cosas.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, tranquila.

-Ni siquiera eres mi tipo —insistió Bella a la desesperada.

-Haberlo dicho antes —contestó Edward incorporándose y mirándola Bella se apresuró a taparse los pechos desnudos con los brazos.

-Me encanta mirarte —le confesó Edward deslizando un dedo por su cintura y su cadera—. Tienes unas curvas espectaculares.

Bella se dejó convencer por la intensidad de su mirada. Aquello la hizo sentirse muy bien y la invitó a retirar los brazos lentamente. Aunque tímidamente, estaba descubriendo el placer que era que un hombre la mirara con aprecio y pasión.

Hasta aquel momento, ningún hombre había alabado nunca sus curvas. Hasta aquel momento, siempre había procurado disimularlas y esconderlas. Ahora, sin embargo, Edward la estaba mirando y admirando y Bella se sentía como una auténtica diosa.

—No apartaste la mirada en el río —lo acusó.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a perderme este espectáculo? Eres una preciosidad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bella se estiró hacia él y buscó sus labios, saboreó su aliento como un vino preciado y dejó que su lengua danzara de manera erótica por el interior de su boca mientras sentía una punzada insistente en el centro de la pelvis. Edward había destapado en ella un apetito que no podía parar.

—¿Esto quiere decir que sí?

—Sí... —murmuró Bella sintiéndose sexy y temeraria por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando Edward comenzó a besarla por el cuello, Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró encantada cuando la acarició donde ningún hombre la había acariciado antes. Mientras Edward deslizaba los dedos entre los pliegues de su intimidad, sintió que el cuerpo se movía solo. El placer era exquisito, pero, a medida que fue creciendo, se convirtió casi en una tortura. Cuanto más la acariciaba, más deseaba ella y menos podía esperar. Edward le succionó los pezones y a Bella se le arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando Edward inspeccionó con los dedos su estrecho conducto de entrada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward se estaba quitando los vaqueros, la invadió el pánico.

—No me dejes embarazada, que no estoy tomando nada —le advirtió.

—No te preocupes, jamás me arriesgaría a una cosa así —le aseguró él, poniéndose un preservativo y volviendo a tomarla con impaciencia—. Te deseo tanto, que me duele.

—¿Y a mí también me va a doler? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward la miró divertido.

—¿Por qué te iba doler?

—Porque... es la primera vez...

—¿Voy a ser el primero? —se extrañó Edward. Bella se sonrojó y asintió.

—No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado —le prometió Edward.

Él, que jamás había tenido que tener cuidado con nada.

Pero lo consiguió.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer y acariciar el cuerpo de Bella, para hacerla gozar y para asegurarse de que estuviera a punto cuando llegara el momento. Y, cuando ese momento llegó, Bella vio encantada cómo Edward gritaba de placer. Y ella también sintió un intenso gozo y una sensación maravillosa de estar verdaderamente unidos.

Después, sobrevino un agudo dolor que la hizo chillar.

Edward se paró, le habló con suavidad en griego hasta que se relajó y, luego, recomenzó con exquisito cuidado, penetrándola muy lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que Bella se encontró jadeando y gritando, pero esta vez de placer.

De repente, se encontró galopando sobre un corcel intenso y erótico, fuera de control, abandonándose a la salvaje necesidad que Edward le había provocado. Cuando le llegó el orgasmo, la tomó por sorpresa, dejándola desmadejada y satisfecha.

—Ha sido increíble... has estado increíble —comentó Edward con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Tú también —contestó Bella manteniendo a raya a duras penas la vergüenza y la timidez.

A continuación, lo abrazó y lo besó mientras se decía que Edward era un hombre muy atractivo y que se había dejado llevar por ese hecho. No tenía sentido fustigarse por algo que ya había ocurrido.

El beso y el abrazo tomaron a Edward completamente por sorpresa, pero, cuando ella hizo amago de retirarse, se lo impidió.

—Quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir —le dijo.

Bella lo miró estupefacta.

—No soy de aventuras de una noche —le explico

—¿Ah, no?

—No... y tú, tampoco —contestó Edward sonriendo con malicia.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, Muchas gracias por los comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón. **

**No pensé que esta adaptación iba a gustar tanto.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Capítulo 3 **_

Samson y Sausage recibieron a Bella con todo tipo de alharacas cuando volvió a casa. Tras hacerles unos mimos, como de costumbre, se dispuso a hacer lo que había ido a hacer porque Edward la estaba esperando.

Samson, un Jack Russell terrier de orejas rectas y propenso a saludar a todo el mundo, se acercó a él. Sausage, por su parte, se mantuvo a distancia y Pit fue corriendo hasta sus pies y se puso a ladrar a todo volumen mientras le tiraba de la pernera. En consecuencia, Samson se puso a ladrar también y Bella tuvo que volver y poner paz y librar a Edward de Pit.

—Lo siento. Este perro tiene muy mal genio. Es un milagro que no le hayas dado una patada. Gracias por no hacerlo —le dijo tomando a Pit en brazos—. ¡ Ay, madre, se le ha caído un diente!

—¿Se lo habrá dejado enganchado en mi pantalón?

—No, está aquí, en la alfombra —contestó Bella acariciando al perrillo—. No me había dado cuenta de que tuviera unos dientes tan malos. Le debe de doler. Pobrecillo.

Mientras Bella consolaba a aquella fiera, Edward esperó en silencio y bastante molesto. Nunca le habían hecho demasiada gracia los perros y ahora uno le había mordido y resultaba que tenía los dientes podridos.

-¿Te quieres venir a la casa conmigo? —le preguntó a Bella.

Bella se quedó de piedra y lo miró estupefacta. —Bueno... preferiría que los demás no... supieran nada de...

-¿No quieres que sepan que nos hemos acostado?

Bella tragó saliva.

-Exacto. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

A Edward nunca le habían pedido algo así. Normalmente, era al revés. Las mujeres estaban encantadas de que todo el mundo supiera que había algo entre ellos. Él, sin embargo, siempre había querido ser discreto y prudente. La familia Masen era famosa por huir de la publicidad como de la peste.

No podían evitar que hablaran de ellos con ocasión de los bautizos, las bodas y las muertes, pero, más allá de aquello, Edward y sus parientes evitaban la notoriedad pública que otros muchos ansiaban porque les parecía de mal gusto.

-Seré muy discreto —le prometió—. Nos podemos ver los fines de semana cuando venga.

Bella se quedó mirándolo perpleja, pues le costaba pensar que entre ellos hubiera algo, una relación...

—No tenemos nada en común —comentó.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen —contestó Edward, apartando la mirada de la rata con dientes que Bella todavía tenía en brazos.

El Jack Russell le había puesto un hueso de goma a los pies y tenía aspecto de estar esperando que se lo tirara. El otro, el del pelo largó, también lo miraba expectante. Así que Edward decidió dejar clara su postura.

—Nunca me han gustado demasiado los perros, ¿sabes? Y desde luego no me gusta tenerlos dentro de casa.

—Supongo que no tuviste perro de pequeño —contestó Bella, mirándolo con compasión—. No sabes lo que te perdiste. Menos mal que vas a tener oportunidad de estar ahora con los míos.

Dicho aquello, intentó imaginarse su vida con Edward en ella y no lo consiguió ni de lejos.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué quieres volver a verme —comentó.

Edward se quedó anonadado. Era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo así. Al instante, sintió que aquella mujer era diferente, que era natural y sincera, que no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que él solía salir.

Bella no conocía las normas del juego al que él jugaba y podía resultar lastimada. Era evidente que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Lo había dejado claro cuando lo había abrazado sin pudor. Edward se dijo que pronto aprendería.

Sí, iba a tener que aprender porque quería volver a verla.

Lo importante era que quería que aquella mujer formara parte de su vida. Quería cambios, quería cosas nuevas y ella era como un soplo de aire fresco.

Era una mujer fuerte, discreta y sincera, cualidades que Edward valoraba enormemente y que no solía encontrar con facilidad. Sí, sería fácil relajarse con ella durante el fin de semana y olvidarse de las interminables jornadas de trabajo y los aburridos compromisos sociales.

Edward se miró en los ojos violetas de Bella y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba con más urgencia que unas horas antes. La fuerza de aquel deseo lo incomodaba, pero también le dio pie para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Siempre se había sentido más cómodo y fluido en lo físico que en lo emocional, así que, sin dudarlo, se apoderó de la boca de Bella y le contagió su pasión. Bella sintió una descarga eléctrica en la columna vertebral que pronto se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

La presión de sus labios y el roce de su lengua la excitaron por completo. Los pezones se le endurecieron de nuevo, se le humedeció la entrepierna y se mareó cuando lo miró a los ojos.

—Me encantaría volver a acostarme contigo ahora mismo —comentó Edward tomándola de las caderas y apretándola contra sí para que sintiera su erección—. Con una vez no he tenido suficiente.

Bella se sonrojó. Le costaba pensar en sí misma como en una especie de mujer tentadora, pero así la debía de ver Edward... a juzgar por lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—Por desgracia, he quedado con los del seguro —le recordó—. Vente conmigo o vuelve al hotel, pero no te quedes aquí. No puedes hacer nada sin luz.

—No podré fabricar velas, pero puedo ir cortando lavanda y haciendo popurrí —contestó Bella.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Bella miró por la ventana y vio el coche de su amigo.

—Es James —anunció.

—¿James? —repitió Edward fijándose en el BMW.

—Un amigo mío. Viene a buscar a Pip, el que te ha mordido. Es de su madre.

Cuando Bella fue a la puerta, James ya había entrado en el vestíbulo.

—Como tenía el día libre, me he acercado —la saludó.

Bella le contó lo de los dientes de Pip y le pidió que lo llevara al veterinario sin falta.

—Eso podía explicar su mal genio —le indicó—.

Le duelen las encías. Es urgente que lo lleves. Voy a buscarlo.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? —se extrañó James. Pero Bella ya había desaparecido pasillo delante en busca de Pip.

-¿Y esa limusina de dónde ha salido? —le preguntó James, alzando la voz.

Bella apareció con Pip en brazos y, acto seguido, apareció Edward.

-Es mía —contestó refiriéndose a la limusina.

Bella los presentó con naturalidad.

Edward frunció el ceño y James reconoció el nombre del otro inmediatamente y se puso serio.

-Anoche hubo un incendio en Chantry House todos fuimos a ayudar —le explicó Bella. —-Bella fue la que más ayudó —apostilló Edward.

Bella dio un respingo cuando Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura. James se dio cuenta y la miró sorprendido. Bella se sonrojó.

—Me gustaría invitarte a comer por haber cuidado de Pip —comentó James.

—Otro día. Bella ya tiene planes para hoy contestó Edward.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella.

¿Por qué salía de repente James con aquella invitación para comer? Obviamente, porque sentía curiosidad. De repente, Bella se sintió como un queso que se disputan dos perros y se enfadó por un lado, le molestaba que James se hubiera presentado sin avisar y, por otro, que Edward fuera tan arrogante como para dar por hecho que iba a aceptar su sugerencia.

Y lo cierto era que sí iba a hacerlo.

—Bueno, luego te llamo por teléfono y hablamos —se despidió James.

—No, no te vayas todavía —contestó Bella—. Te invito a un café.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Vendré a buscarte a las doce —se despidió con frialdad.

-¿Se puede saber a qué demonios estás jugando con ese tipo? —le preguntó James en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

Bella estuvo a punto de mandar a paseo a su amigo, pero se dijo que los buenos amigos tenían derecho a hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

—Está tonteando conmigo... nada más —mintió.

—Claro, qué iba a ser si no —contestó James—. Dudo mucho, la verdad, que Edward Masen se fijara en ti para algo más que un simple tonteo. Te recuerdo que es multimillonario y que sólo sale con mujeres impresionantes.

-¿Café? —le preguntó Bella, apretando los dientes y reprimiendo a duras penas la necesidad de espetarle que, aunque él no la encontrara atractiva, Edward sí.

James no se quedó mucho tiempo porque Bella quería tener tiempo para arreglarse para salir a comer. James no se mostró tan informal y cómodo como de costumbre y Bella se preguntó, aunque parecía una locura, si no sería porque a su amigo le había sorprendido y molestado que otro hombre se interesara en ella.

Bella eligió lo más bonito que tenía, un traje pantalón negro.

Cuando Edward llegó a buscarla, fue uno de los guardaespaldas el que se bajó del coche a llamar al timbre y quien la escoltó hasta el asiento trasero de la limusina.

—Me gustáis más las mujeres con falda —contó Edward al verla.

-¿De verdad? —contestó Bella—. ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que me lo apunte y que no me vuelva a poner unos pantalones?

-¿Y James qué lugar ocupa en tu vida? —le preguntó Edward ignorando su comentario.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y se rió.

-Estuve muy enamorada de él a los dieciocho años. Por desgracia, él nunca me correspondió. Al final, dejé de verlo como al amor de mi vida y nos hicimos amigos. Y llevamos siendo amigos desde entonces.

Edward bajó la mirada. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que James apareciera en casa de Bella y ahora ella le decía que había estado enamorada de él... Edward se dijo que nunca había sido posesivo con sus conquistas y que no iba a empezar ahora. Así que volvió a mirar a Bella a los ojos y sonrió al ver que estaba encantada de salir a comer con él, pero también nerviosa porque no querían que la vieran con él.

—Vamos a comer en la suite —anunció, tomándola de la mano para acercarse.

—Edward... —murmuró Bella tras un largo beso que la dejó mareada—. Somos las dos personas que menos pegamos del mundo.

—Tienes ideas muy obsoletas, pero me gustan —comentó Edward, besándola por el cuello y haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza—. Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...

—Di la verdad.

—La verdad es que esto es indecente y que yo normalmente no me comporto así. ¡Ésta no soy yo! —protestó Bella, encontrándose tumbada y con Edward encima.

—Pero te gusta, ¿eh? —insistió él—. Además, ¿cómo vas a saber cómo eres en este aspecto de tu vida si antes no te habías acostado con nadie? Ser tu educador sexual me excita.

Mientras lo decía, Edward le acarició la cara interna del muslo y Bella creyó que iba a explotar de calor. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué había sido de su sentido común y de su prudencia? Que se habían ido a tomar viento, junto con sus veintiséis años de vida organizada y solitaria.

No había sido una mala vida, pero sí aburrida a más no poder.

—¿Quieres comer primero? —le preguntó Edward. Bella tragó saliva. La excitación era tan in-tensa, que no podía hablar. Aquel hombre tenía una enorme influencia sobre ella y la estaba cambiando. Si eso estaba sucediendo en menos veinticuatro horas...

Claro que lo suyo no iba a durar. Era imposible. Eran completamente opuestos. Sí, se atraían, pero nada más. Lo suyo iba a ser explosivo y breve porque se iba a consumir rápidamente y, cuando eso sucediera y todo acabaría, ella se iba a sentir fatal.

Bella miró a Edward a los ojos y decidió que sobreviviría con tal de estar con él un poquito más.

Cuatro meses después, Bella y Edward seguían pasando casi todos los fines de semana juntos.

La diferencia era que ahora Bella estaba lo locamente enamorada y tan feliz, que se despertaba todos los días con una sonrisa de felicidad. Un día, sin embargo, se produjo una fisura en su felicidad cuando vio una fotografía en un artículo de cotilleo.

Se trataba de Edward con otra mujer.

La habían hecho en un baile de beneficencia y la preciosa mujer aparecía abrazando a Edward. Bella se sintió fatal, pero decidió no mencionar nada. No quería actuar de manera posesiva. Sabia que a Edward no le gustaría.

Pero al cabo de un par de noches sin dormir, se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer callada. Edward era su pareja y ella necesitaba saber que era la única mujer que había en aquellos momentos en su vida, así que, como había quedado con él para cenar en Chantry House aquel fin de semana, decidió sacar a colación con delicadeza un tema un tanto espinoso: ¿qué hacía Edward entre semana?

Un estupendo equipo de reformas había reconstruido la preciosa casa de estilo georgiano en tiempo récord. Bella había sido testigo de todo el proceso, había visto cómo Edward exigía lo mejor y cómo la obra estaba terminada en un plazo que parecía imposible.

Durante la cena, Bella no encontró ninguna excusa para sacar a relucir el tema de conversación que tanto le interesaba y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Edward cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —contestó Bella, sintiéndose como una cobarde.

—Has estado muy callada, mali mu. Es muy raro en ti.

—Esta semana he visto una fotografía en la que estabais otra mujer y tú —contestó Bella no pudiendo evitar cierto tono acusador.

Aunque Edward sabía perfectamente de qué periódico se trataba, con quién lo habían retratado y dónde, se hizo el distraído.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por lo visto, fuiste a un baile con ella —contestó Bella con ansiedad—. ¿Quién es? —añadió mientras entraban en el salón, donde les estaban sirviendo una copa.

—Una amiga... de las muchas que tengo —contestó Edward.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Crees que no tengo derecho a preguntar, ¿verdad? Pero sí lo tengo porque no quiero ser una más —le espetó.

Edward se sintió culpable, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto. Aunque siempre le había parecido más fácil no definir los límites de las relaciones que mantenía, ahora se sentía mal porque Bella era inocente y candorosa.

—Bella...

—Dime la verdad. Necesito saberlo. No he pegado ojo desde que vi la foto —confesó.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Sé razonable —le dijo—. No me acuesto con nadie. Soy hombre de una sola mujer, pero sí es cierto que, aunque me acuesto contigo, tengo muchas amigas que me acompañan a actos y eventos sociales.

Bella sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad a pesar de que el corazón todavía le latía desbocado por el miedo. Edward le había dicho lo que quería oír, que sólo, estaba con una mujer a la vez.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca le había puesto límites a su relación. Se había embarcado en ella sin pensarlo, se había acabado enamorando de Edward y nunca habían hablado de normas. Claro que, por otra parte, seguro que Edward se saltaría cualquier norma que intentara imponerle.

A primera hora de la madruga, Bella se despertó y se quedó mirando a Edward, que dormía plácidamente. Se sentía feliz y saciada. Su corazón volvía a latir satisfecho, lleno de amor, pero su mente no podía parar de recordar la conversación que habían mantenido después de cenar.

Aunque Edward la había tranquilizado, Bella estaba convencida de que había perdido puntos a sus ojos por necesitar, precisamente, que la tranquilizara.

Tenía la sensación de que había quedado como una mujer débil y víctima e insegura, una imagen que no quería dar porque sabía que a Edward le gustaban las mujeres fuertes y seguras de sí mismas.

Así que debía mostrarse fuerte y segura de sí misma.

No volvería a comportarse como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Un año después de haber tomado aquella decisión, James Whiterdale se presentó, como venía haciendo últimamente, sin avisar. Bella acababa de terminar de trabajar, así que le convidó a un café y James se comió dos buenos trozos de tarta de queso antes de ir al grano.

—Quiero que veas esto para que te quede claro lo que hay entre Edward Masen y tú —le dijo, dejando sobre la mesa un periódico.

Bella se quedó mirando la fotografía en la que se veía a Edward con una rubia despampanante cargada de joyas y con un vestido de fiesta divino. Al instante, sintió que se ponía a sudar, pero consiguió devolverle el periódico a James con una mirada de reproche.

No era ni la primera vez que veía algo así y era consciente de que, probablemente, no sería la última, pero le molestaba sobremanera que James estuviera siempre criticando a Edward.

—Edward tuvo una fiesta de beneficencia a favor de un hospital infantil el lunes por la noche —le explicó a su amigo—. Ella sería una de las organizadoras.

—¡Deja de excusarlo! —exclamó James enfadado—. Lauren Mallory es una rica heredera y es obvio que a Edward no le da vergüenza que lo vean en público con ella.

—¡Tampoco le da vergüenza que lo vean conmigo! —se defendió Bella—. No seas injusto. Sabes perfectamente que fui yo quien le pidió discreción y no él a mí. No quería que nos vieran juntos... no quiero que comenten nada sobre nosotros... ¡me moriría si mi foto apareciera en la prensa!

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua, Bella? —protestó James—. No está siendo discreto, lo que pasa es que te ha convertido en un secreto sucio en su vida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? —se enfureció Bella poniéndose en pie.

Al hacerlo, se mareó. Como supuso que había sido por la velocidad con la que se había levantado, no le dio importancia.

-Te guste o no, es la verdad —insistió James sin darse cuenta de que su amiga había palidecido—. Eres su amante, no su novia. Sólo lo ves cuando viene, nunca te lleva a ninguna parte.

-¡No soy su amante! —se defendió Bella.

-Pero tampoco eres una rubia despampanante de las que le gustan, así que, ¿qué lugar ocupas exactamente en su vida?

Dolida por semejante comentario, Bella se volvió a dejar caer en su butaca.

—¿Por qué siempre atacas a Edward?

—Porque tú y yo llevamos muchos años siendo amigos y desde hace año y medio ese hombre está jugando contigo. Lo vuestro no tiene futuro. Por cómo te trata, podría estar casado. Eres su amante.

-¡Edward me trata muy bien! —exclamó Bella. —Es multimillonario y se lo puede permitir. —No me refería al dinero. Tú no entiendes lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Me parece que la que no lo entiende eres tú te enamoraste de él y empezaste a vivir en un mundo de fantasía. ¿Dónde está tu objetividad? lo único que quiero es que abras los ojos. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con él. Masen nunca te va dar lo que tú quieres.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo quiero.

—¿Ah, no? Esta vida no es para ti. Tú quieres casarte y tener seguridad, pero has accedido a embarcarte en una relación que te empeñas en ver como el súmmum del romanticismo. Quiero que me contestes a una cosa: si tan feliz eres con él ¿por qué no se lo has presentado aún a Alice a Rosalie?

—Porque no suelen estar en Inglaterra —contestó Bella a la defensiva—. Te recuerdo que una vive en Oriente Medio y la otra viaja mucha.

—¿Les has hablado siquiera de él? ¿Saben que existe?

Bella enrojeció.

Lo cierto era que hacía tan sólo unas semanas que había telefoneado a sus amigas para hablarles de Edward.

-Claro que sí —contestó—. No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No me gusta nada que hables mal de Edward. No quiero seguir con esta conversación.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho —insistió James—.Pregúntale a Edward hacia dónde va vuestra relación. No creo que te guste la respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de tu ascenso? —le preguntó Bella a su amigo para cambiar de tema.

-Dentro de dos semanas tengo que ir a la boda de mi jefe —le dijo James al irse—. He pensado que, a lo mejor, te apetece venir conmigo. Es en Headby Hall, que está muy cerca de aquí. Ya sé que te lo digo con poca antelación, pero, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-No sé...

—Por favor —insistió James—. No me haría ninguna gracia tener que ir solo... me pondría muy triste...

Bella se rió y se preguntó por qué su amigo ya no salía cada mes con una mujer diferente. Lo cierto era que ahora se veían mucho más.

—Está bien. Dime la fecha exacta.

—Espero que no te cueste una discusión con Edward —se burló James.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Bella elevando el mentón—. Edward no cuestiona lo que yo hago.

Una vez a solas, Bella se dijo que lo cierto era que casi nunca hacía nada los fines de semana para poder estar con Edward.

Bella se encontraba de un humor maravilloso antes de la visita de su amigo porque era viernes e iba a ver a su amor en unas horas, pero ahora se sentía triste por las preguntas de James.

Bella vivía para el fin de semana, lo que hacía entre semana le daba igual, lo único importante era el tiempo que pasaba con Edward. Hasta que James le había arrojado aquella fotografía, había conseguido ignorar la realidad: Edward vivía otra vida cuando no estaba con ella.

¿Por eso había dejado de comprar la prensa? ¿Para no ver a Edward con otras? Bella no quería contestar a aquella pregunta. Hacía tiempo que Edward le había explicado por qué de vez en cuando lo fotografiaban con otras mujeres y Bella confiaba en él.

Lo que había empezado como una relación superficial se había ido afianzando y profundizando y Bella había vivido muy feliz durante un año y medio. Edward la llamaba casi todos los días y estaba pendiente de ella. De verdad. No se lo hacía saber porque no se le daba bien verbalizar las cosas, pero se lo demostraba de otras maneras.

¿Acaso no había adelantado su vuelta desde Grecia cuando se había enterado de que Bella estaba en el hospital porque un coche la había tirado de la bicicleta? ¿Acaso no se había despertado en un par de ocasiones y se lo había encontrado sentado a su lado mirándola en mitad de la noche? ¿Acaso no le había regalado un coche impresionante?

De hecho, su primera discusión de verdad la habían tenido por eso. Bella le había dicho que no pensaba aceptarlo y Edward había insistido diciendo que le parecía muy peligroso que se moviera en bici. La discusión había ido subiendo de tono hasta que Bella había cedido por miedo a perderlo.

El otro tema por el que habían discutido había sido que Edward se había negado a que Bella pagara su alquiler como los demás inquilinos.

—¿Cómo voy a aceptar tu dinero? —le había preguntado Edward furioso—. Trabajas mucho para sobrevivir. ¿Para qué me vas a pagar cuando a mí me sobra el dinero?

Aquel tema todavía coleaba porque, aunque Bella pagaba su alquiler todos los meses religiosamente, Edward le devolvía el dinero a su cuenta bancaria todos los meses también. Cuando se paraba a preguntarse lo que el administrador pensaría de todo aquello, se encogía de vergüenza. Demasiada gente sabía lo que había entre el dueño de la finca Chantry y ella.

¿Cómo no lo iban a saber? Una tarde se había encontrado con el párroco de su iglesia en casa de Edward.

Mucha gente lo sabía, pero nadie decía nada.

El único que se había metido donde no lo llamaban había sido James. ¿Y qué derecho tenía cuando nunca había mantenido una relación seria con una mujer?

A las seis de la tarde, Bella estaba preparada. Había hecho la bolsa de fin de semana y los perros estaban listos. Llevaba una bonita falda tubo gris y un jersey morado con zapatos negros de tacón.

Desde que había conocido a Edward, había ido cambiando su vestuario. Cada vez se sentía más segura de su cuerpo y se iba atreviendo a llevar ropa más ceñida y femenina. Había entregado sus faldas anchas y sus blusas sin formas a la iglesia, se había cortado el pelo con mucho más estilo y había vuelto a descubrir el maquillaje. Edward no había comentado nunca nada sobre aquellos cambios. Por lo visto, no sentía la necesidad. Tampoco debía de sentir la necesidad de invitarla a salir por ahí. Aquello, no debería importarle, pues había sido ella quien le había dicho que no quería que los vieran juntos, pero ahora quería que la invitara.

Bella no iba a hacerle preguntas estúpidas sobre el futuro a Edward. Estaba feliz y contenta como estaba.

Veinte minutos después llegó la limusina y Bella se subió con su bolsa, con sus perros y sus tacones. El coche los llevó a todos a la casa principal. El chófer le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los perros y saludar a Bella.

Angela Weber sólo trabajaba entre semana los fines de semana solían llegar un chef francés y un equipo de camareros griegos. Se presentaban antes que Edward para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo antes de su llegada.

Bella entró en la casa con paso ligero. Estaba contenta. Dejó que Dimitri la guiara a la biblioteca que Edward utilizaba como despacho...

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, following y favoritos.**

**Please dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 **_

EDWARD llevaba un precioso traje gris marengo que realzaba su masculinidad y su cuerpo bien formado. Estaba hablando por teléfono junto a uno de los ventanales de la estancia. Bella se tomó unos segundos para observarlo y disfrutar de lo que veía.

¡ Qué gran placer volver a verlo!.

Cuando se giró y la vio, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo nuevo y le sonrió. Samson y Sausage salieron corriendo hacia él. Bella se adelantó para que no lo molestaran mientras hablaba y se puso en medio, de espaldas a ellos. Cuando recibió el impacto de sus patitas, se fue hacia delante. Edward la sujetó para que no perdiera el equilibrio y le sonrió con afecto.

A Edward le encantaba lo natural que era Bella. Nunca intentando esconder ni disimular nada. A diferencia de otras muchas mujeres, no tenía nada de artificial.

En cuanto percibió el aroma de su pelo y de su piel, sintió que le pulsaba la entrepierna de manera erótica, así que la tomó de la cintura y le puso los labios sobre un punto justo debajo de la oreja que sabía que la volvía loca.

Bella se estremeció de gusto.

Edward se despidió repentinamente de su interlocutor, colgó el teléfono y se apoderó de la boca de Bella para besarla con pasión.

—Un fin de semana no es suficiente —comentó—. Luego vienen cinco días de celibato. Se me hace insoportable.

Bella ronroneó encantada ante aquellas palabras.

—Podría ir a Londres de vez en cuando —comentó contenta ante la posibilidad de entrar en aquel otro mundo que Edward habitaba.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Prefiero dejar las cosas tal y como están contestó—. Así, durante la semana me puedo concentrar en los negocios y ambos tenemos nuestro espacio vital.

Bella se entristeció. En realidad, ella nunca había querido aquel espacio, pero había accedido en silencio porque era lo que él había estipulado. Al darse cuenta de algo tan horrible, se estremeció. ¿Cuándo se había olvidado de ella para anteponer los deseos de él a los suyos?

Por otra parte, era consciente de que a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres pesadas. Una mujer que insiste en pasar mucho tiempo en su pareja puede resultar claustrofóbica.

Lo que James le había dicho la había llenado de inseguridades e intentó olvidarse de ellas disfrutando del abrazo de Edward.

Lo amaba profundamente y tenía todo el fin de semana para disfrutar de él. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que su falta de confianza lo estropeara todo? No había sido su intención inicial enamorarse de él, había confiado en que su inteligencia la supiera mantener alejada de albergar aquellos sentimientos tan profundos por un hombre tan diferente a ella que era imposible que hubiera nada serio y duradero entre ellos.

Aun así, no había podido evitar caer rendida ante su carisma y su sensualidad. Cada vez que lo veía, se enamoraba más de él. Tres meses después de empezar su aventura, ya estaba completamente entregada.

Edward se preguntó de dónde se habría sacado Bella la horrible idea de ir a verlo a Londres entre semana. ¿Tal vez el que había sido el amor de su vida en el pasado había vuelto a hacer de las suyas?

Edward sabía que el amiguito de Bella había ido a verla aquella tarde. Edward tenía muy claro que James Whinterdale no le tenía por trigo limpio. El joven estaba esperando el momento oportuno para crear problemas.

«Y Bella se deja influenciar con facilidad», pensó mientras la mantenía estrechada entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda.

Tal vez tendría que hablar con Whinterdale para pedirle que no se volviera a acercar a Bella. Tenía muy claro que ella, que siempre pensaba lo mejor de los demás y lo peor de sí misma, jamás lo haría.

Evidentemente, a Bella no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su viejo amigo quería lo que durante años había desdeñado y, desde luego, no iba a ser Edward quien se lo dijera.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó Bella mordiéndose la lengua en cuanto lo hubo dicho.

—La semana se me ha hecho interminable —contestó Edward apretándola contra su cuerpo y besándola de nuevo.

Bella sintió que la sangre le corría a más velocidad por las venas. Al instante, las rodillas le flaquearon. El deseo que sentía en la pelvis era tan intenso, que estuvo a punto de empezar a gemir. Aunque su mente estaba plagada de miedos y de inseguridades, su cuerpo reaccionaba por cuenta propia.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y frustración, intentando sobreponerse al deseo, odiando la certeza de saber que sólo se sentiría a salvo en la cama con él. En la cama era donde se sentía más necesitada y valorada.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?

—¿Qué te pasa? —murmuró Edward.

—Nada —contestó Bella.

Edward tenía una especia de sexto sentido y siempre sabía lo que Bella sabía y pensaba. Aunque tenía muy claro que a Bella le ocurría algo, estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse a hablar, así que la volvió a besar y la tomó en brazos.

—Creo que hoy vamos a cenar un poquito tarde —bromeó con voz grave.

Tras indicar a los perros que no subieran las escaleras con ellos, Edward la condujo al dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama.

Bella sentía el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

Edward le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la prenda resbaló por sus caderas y cayó al suelo. A continuación, la despojó del jersey y con un sonido gutural muy masculino y satisfecho se apoderó de sus cremosos pechos.

-A partir de la hora de comer, todos los viernes, sólo pienso en ti —le dijo, desabrochándole el sujetador y volviéndola a besar.

-Creía que íbamos a hablar —contestó Bella intentando sofocar el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

—Tal y como me pones, mali mu, no puedo hablar —dijo Edward, despojándose de la chaqueta y de la corbata y desabrochándose la camisa.

Bella se encontró acariciándole el pelo, incapaz de recordar qué era aquello de lo qué quería que hablaran. En aquellos momentos, tenía otras prioridades. Así se lo indicaba el calor y la humedad que sentía entre las piernas.

Edward se apoderó de uno de sus pezones mientras le quitaba las braguitas. En cuanto sintió su boca en su cuerpo, la columna vertebral de Bella se arqueó hacia delante y se separó del colchón.

Le temblaron las piernas y se le aceleró el corazón cuando Edward deslizó una mano sobre su pubis y palpó el lugar más erótico de su cuerpo. Bella no tardó en alcanzar unas cotas de placer insuperables que, paradójicamente, la llevaron a desear todavía más, así que entreabrió los labios y lo pidió a gritos.

-Yo también te deseo, glikia mu —contestó Edward tomándola con fuerza de las caderas para colocarse encima de ella.

Cuando ya se disponía a penetrarla, se apartó repentinamente y buscó un preservativo.

-Hay que tener cuidado con los preservativos. No vaya a ser que metamos la pata con estas cosas —sonrió—. Eso lo estropearía todo.

Mientras Edward se adentraba en su cuerpo, sus palabras reverberaban en la cabeza de Bella, que intentó no darles importancia y se dijo que sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando sintió las manos de Edward en sus nalgas y su miembro en lo más profundo de su interior, Bella se olvidó del disgusto que le habían producido. La excitación corría en cascada por su cuerpo. Edward la excitaba cada día más. El orgasmo en aquella ocasión fue más potente que nunca.

Mientras las llamas del éxtasis la devoraban, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se quedó estupefacta.

-He debido de ser muy bueno en otra vida porque jamás ninguna mujer me ha dado tanto placer en la cama como me das tú -comentó Edward satisfecho, dejándose caer a su lado y mirándola a los ojos-. La química que hay entre nosotros es increíble.

Bella se sintió ante aquel cumplido más importante que todas sus predecesoras, pero su mente le recordó las palabras que Edward había pronunciado minutos antes.

-¿Por qué has dicho que un error con los preservativos lo estropearía todo?

-Porque es la verdad -contestó Edward-. No quiero tener hijos contigo.

Bella, a la que le encantaban los niños, sintió que el corazón se le rompía ante la brutal sinceridad de Edward. Sobre todo, porque en sus momentos de mayor locura, había soñado con tener un hijo con él.

-¿No te gustan los niños? -le preguntó.

Con las alarmas disparándose a todo volumen en su cabeza, Edward frunció el ceño. Aunque Bella nunca había comentado nada al respecto, sabía que le encantaban los niños porque, cuando sus amigas le mandaban fotografías de sus retoños, no paraba de hablar de ellos. Hacía meses que Edward tenía la sensación de que los perros y los gatos que recogía sustituían a los hijos que tendría algún día.

-Después de las dos batallas legales que he tenido que sufrir por supuestos casos de paternidad, se me han quitado las ganas de ser padre -contestó, optando por contarle la verdad.

-¿Batallas legales? ¿O sea que tienes hijos?

-No que yo sepa, pero algunas mujeres se han empeñado en hacerme creer que sí.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio que Edward estaba enfadado.

-¿Por qué?

-Evidentemente, un hombre rico es un buen blanco y endosarle un niño es un seguro de vida -contestó con sarcasmo-. Menos mal que las pruebas de ADN demostraron que yo no era el padre de ninguno de esos niños. De no haber existido esas pruebas, quizás me hubiera tenido que hacer cargo de mantener a esos niños y a sus madres para toda la vida.

-Entiendo que no quieras ser padre en esas circunstancias.

-Sólo tendré hijos cuando me case. Bella sintió aquella frase como una segunda bofetada. Primero le decía que no quería tener hijos con ella y ahora que sólo los tendría con la mujer con la que se casara. Así que, evidentemente, tampoco se le pasaba por la cabeza casarse con ella.

¿Y qué esperaba?

Bella se apartó lentamente.

De repente, los brazos de Edward no se le antojaban el lugar más seguro y maravilloso del mundo.

-¿Y con qué tipo de mujer te quieres casar? —le preguntó.

Ya que había salido aquel tema de conversación, quería tener las cosas claras.

-No me apetece seguir con este tema —contestó Edward.

-Es obvio que tienes muy bien delineado y pensado tu futuro —insistió Bella en un tono de voz serio y frío que Edward nunca le había oído emplear—. Me parece que tengo derecho a saberlo después del tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Molesto con ella por sacar aquel tema, Edward contestó con crueldad.

-Cuando llegue el momento, me casaré con una mujer rica de mi entorno social.

Hasta aquel momento, Bella no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto había dejado que sus locos sueños le ocuparan la cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás había tenido ni tendría la más mínima oportunidad de convertirse en la esposa de Edward Masen.

No tenía dinero ni procedía de una clase social parecida a la suya. Para él, sólo era un pasatiempo, una aventura, una amante.

Bella se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

James le había dicho que no le iba a gustar la respuesta de Edward si se atrevía a preguntarle por ciertas cosas y tenía razón.

Edward no la quería.

No debía ni de parecerle especial. ¿Cómo se lo iba a parecer cuando era pobre, trabajadora e hija de unos padres que no tenían estudios?

Debía de avergonzarse de ella, más bien.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó exasperado.

—Nada, no ocurre nada —contestó ella—. Deberías haberme dicho esto hace meses. Así, habría tenido muy claro que estaba embarcada en una relación sin futuro.

—¿Por qué sin futuro? —se indignó Edward con impaciencia—. ¡No tengo intención de casarme pronto!

—¡Mira que eres esnob! —exclamó Bella—. Como no provengo de una familia adinerada, seguro que nunca me has tomado en serio...

-¿Por qué te iba a tomar en serio? —le preguntó en tono burlón mientras se incorporaba y se apoyaba en las almohadas—. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos. No soy esnob. De hecho, las diferencias que hay entre nosotros han sido la sal y a pimienta...

-¡La verdad es que en estos momentos no quiero ni sal ni pimienta! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! —le espetó Bella.

Acto seguido, apretó los dientes para no seguir hablando. Estaba furiosa y no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que saldría por su boca. No quería perder la dignidad, así que eligió el silencio.

Estaba destrozada.

El hombre del que estaba enamorada le estaba diciendo que, para él, lo que había habido entre ellos había sido una aventura muy divertida sazonada por las diferencias que había entre ellos.

Edward no se podía creer que Bella estuviera reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo. Desde el principio, le había encantado de ella que nunca se enfadaba ni le montaba numeritos. La tenía por una mujer serena y razonable que nunca pedía cosas imposibles ni discutía.

El único lugar y momento donde se revelaba su pasión era en la cama, lo que a él le encantaba.

Edward se puso en pie y, sin previo aviso, la tomó en brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le espetó Bella furiosa.

—Te llevo de vuelta a la cama, a ver si recuperas la cordura, glikia mu —contestó Edward algo molesto por su tono.

-¡No pienso volver a la cama contigo! —gritó Bella—. ¡Lo nuestro ha terminado!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ni la historia ni lo personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Capítulo 5 **_

EDWARD se dejó caer sobre las almohadas de nuevo, resopló y se quedó mirando a Bella.

—No me esperaba estos melodramas absurdos de ti —comentó—. ¿Así que te enteras de que no vamos a casarnos y decides poner fin a nuestra relación? ¿Tiras todo por la borda? ¿No te parece un comportamiento poco razonable por tu parte?

—No. ¡Por cómo lo has dicho, me ha quedado claro que no me respetas ni me tomas en serio! —protestó Bella con vehemencia—. Soy la chica con la que te acuestas los fines de semana y a la que nunca muestras en público y ya estoy harta. No es suficiente para mí.

Edward la miró furioso.

—Pues sí te ha parecido suficiente todo este tiempo. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que insistió en que no nos vieran junto en público.

—¡ Soy tu amante! —replicó Bella con disgusto—. ¿No es así?

-Qué palabra tan anticuada —comentó Edward.

—¿Por qué no admites que, por muy anticuada que sea, eso es exactamente lo que soy? —le gritó Bella, apretando los puños para intentar controlarse.

Edward la miró con censura.

-Muy bien. Eres mi amante.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Las lágrimas de rabia y de humillación se le desbordaban de los ojos. Sentía un irrefrenable impulso de ponerse a gritar y a tirar cosas a diestro y siniestro. Hubiera preferido que Edward negara que era su amante porque aquella palabra se le antojaba la mayor de las humillaciones.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas importante en mi vida —continuó Edward—. Eres importante para mí.

-Sí, para las sesiones de sexo, para pasártelo bien... no soy más que la chica de los fines de semana, la que te hace pasártelo bien y no te da problemas —comentó dolida.

El corazón le latía tan aceleradamente, que creyó que le iba a explotar en el pecho o que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico. Nunca le había dado uno... claro que nunca había sufrido tanto. Aunque se despreciaba a sí misma por haber permitido que la tratara así, no podía imaginarse su vida sin Edward.

Su amante.

Eso era lo que siempre había sido para él.

Lo único.

Durante todos aquellos meses, se había estado engañando a sí misma, imaginando cosas que no existían en realidad.

Ahora resultaba que no era más que una amante, una mujer que se tiene para obtener placer sexual, se mantiene siempre en un discreto segundo plano y no quiere más que la aprobación y el apoyo económico del hombre con el que se acuesta.

¡Ahora entendía por qué Edward había insistido tanto para que aceptara el coche que le había regalado y por qué se negaba a cobrarle el alquiler!

Se supone que una amante acepta que su hombre la mantenga y, sobre todo, se supone que no hace preguntas como las que ella acababa de hacer.

—Yo te valoro mucho —continuó Edward—. Eres la primera mujer con la que estoy tanto tiempo.

Bella veía las cosas de otra manera. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho con palabras, lo había amado sobremanera, lo había adorado y admirado y había vivido para él.

Y todo eso sin pedir nada a cambio.

No era de extrañar que Edward siguiera con ella. Le era muy fácil. Y ahora le decía que la valoraba, pero no era cierto porque le hablaba con palabras vacías que no le obligaban a ningún compromiso, no le ofrecía nada duradero ni profundo.

Por la cautela con la que le estaba hablando, Bella comprendió también que Edward había te-nido siempre muy claro el lugar exacto que ocupaba ella en su vida.

Para él, no había sido siempre más que su amante.

Qué patética creyendo que podía ser algo más.

Edward maldijo en voz baja cuando Bella salió dando un portazo. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado? Creía conocerla muy bien, pero se estaba comportando como una completa desconocida. ¿De dónde había salido aquel genio? ¿Y aquellas horribles preguntas? ¿Así, de repente? ¿Tal James Whinterdale había tenido algo que ver en todo aquello?

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Estaba furioso. La situación le había estallado en la cara, lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y él no estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran esas cosas.

¿Y por qué Bella se comportaba de manera tan necia? Cientos de mujeres habrían matado para estar en su lugar. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser su amante? Con lo bien que estaban juntos. Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de discutir por cosas absurdas como las que habían salido a colación hacía unos minutos.

Bella nunca había preguntado nada parecido. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer cuando él la hacía sumamente feliz?

Lo cierto era que él también era muy feliz a su lado. Cuando tenía que trabajar, Bella nunca decía nada, se iba al refugio de animales y trabajaba durante unas horas. A menudo, Edward iba a buscarla porque su compañía le resultaba muy grata. Era agradable estar con ella, era una mujer independiente que no lo necesitaba y se había amoldado en su vida con naturalidad.

Pero eso no le daba derecho a realizar, ridículas demandas y a tirarle a la cara su generosidad. No estaba dispuesto a perdonárselo. ¿De verdad se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que él se quisiera casar con ella y tener hijos? ¿Lo había tomado por un don nadie cuando era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?

¿Sería un esnob? Edward era consciente de que su familia esperaba que se casara con una mujer de la alta sociedad. Su padre se había divorciado, se había vuelto a casar y, a partir de entonces, había llevado una vida caótica, lo que había sumido a la familia Masen en un mundo de dolor y de vergüenza. Al final, la familia se había tenido que hacer cargo de él. Su tía y su tío se habían encargado de su educación.

Edward había aprendido que uno no se casa con nadie que no sea de su clase social.

Estaba enfadado con Bella, pero también dolido por su partida. Edward se dio cuenta entonces de que ella no conocía las reglas del juego con las que él había estado jugando.

Sabía que lo mejor era dejarla partir.

Bella nunca lo había pasado tan mal como lo pasó aquella noche.

Sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, volvió a pie a su casa, acompañada por sus perros, furiosa.

Sí, furiosa con Edward y furiosa consigo misma. ¿Por qué demonios se había embarcado en una relación con él?

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, se la pasó dando vueltas, dormitó en un par de ocasiones y las dos veces se despertó buscándolo, echándolo de menos y maldiciendo su pérdida.

Samson y Sausage se subieron a la cama y se tumbaron a su lado, consolándola intuitivamente, buscando su mano y rozándola con sus hocicos.

Edward jamás habría permitido que los perros entraran en el dormitorio y, mucho menos, que se subieran a la cama. Al pensar en él, los ojos, que ya le dolían, se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente que no le había dado tiempo de prepararse para el golpe. Ahora, su mundo se le antojaba vacío y sin propósito. Estaba acostumbrada a salir a montar a primera hora los sábados por la mañana.

Edward le había enseñado y la levantaba todos los sábados sin falta en cuanto amanecía.

Cuando no trabajaba, le sobraba energía y necesitaba gastarla en algo. Bella se sonrojó al recordar cómo había gastado esa energía en la cama con ella.

En ese momento, tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama porque le sobrevino una náusea que la obligó a correr al baño.

No solía vomitar nunca y supuso que el disgusto que se estaba llevando le había descompuesto el aparato digestivo. Mientras se lavaba la cara, se rozó un pecho y se extrañó de que le doliera. Sabía que había mujeres a las que les dolían los pechos durante la menstruación, pero ella había tenido el periodo hacía unos días.

Era evidente que sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y que su cuerpo estaba haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Menos mal que estaba segura de no haberse quedado embarazada, pues nada más empezar su relación con Edward había empezado a tomar la píldora. La había tenido que dejar porque los efectos secundarios eran demasiado fuertes para ella y le sentaba muy mal, así que Edward había quedado encargado de nuevo de los preservativos. Y él se había asegurado siempre de no cometer el más mínimo error.

¡Visto lo visto, menos mal que había sido así! Seguro que si la mujer con la que se había estado acostando le dijera que se había quedado embarazada, no le haría ni caso. Seguro que, de darse esa situación, preferiría que la mujer abortara a que el niño naciera.

Así, el precioso árbol genealógico de su familia podría seguir puro, sin mezcla con la plebe.

Bella dio gracias al cielo por no tener que pasar por una situación así.

Aquel fin de semana, Edward se incorporó a su vida londinense antes de lo habitual. La semana siguiente no apareció por Chantry House. Cuando pensaba en aquel lugar, irremediablemente, pensaba en Bella, lo que lo enfurecía porque nunca se había tenido por un hombre sensible.

Aun así, en cuanto pensaba en Chantry House, aparecía ella en sus recuerdos y el más mínimo olor a lavanda le hacía apretar los dientes.

Recordaba su esponjoso bizcocho de jengibre, el miedo que había intentando disimular la primera vez que había montado a caballo, Bella nunca hablaba mal de nadie y, cuando él llegaba tarde, jamás le había reprochado nada.

Edward se despertaba por las noches buscándola, echándola de menos, pero Bella no estaba.

Edward nunca se había enfadado por poner fin a una relación sentimental porque siempre había tenido una docena de mujeres haciendo cola para iniciar otra.

Siempre se había dicho que toda mujer era reemplazable.

Así lo había creído desde la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, al comenzar a salir ahora de nuevo, se encontró con que sus gustos habían cambiado. Ahora, le gustaban las mujeres que supieran apreciar el valor del silencio, que comieran sin preocuparse por las calorías, las mujeres que no tardaban una eternidad en arreglarse para salir, las mujeres que supieran escuchar y participar de la conversación con comentarios inteligentes.

Cuanto más buscaba y menos encontraba, más se enfadaba.

El viernes siguiente estuvo a punto de no ir a su casa de campo, pero, de repente, se le ocurrió la solución a sus problemas.

Dicho y hecho.

Llamó al director de la finca y le dijo que quería que echara a la inquilina de The Lodge y le indicó que le ofreciera una buena suma de dinero como aliciente para que se fuera. Creyéndolo todo arreglado, aquella misma tarde se fue para allá.

Si no hubiera mirado hacia la casa de Bella al pasar, no se habría dado cuenta de que el BMW de Whinterdale estaba aparcado en la puerta. Al verlo, frunció el ceño. Le molestaba la idea de que aquel individuo no fuera a sufrir ninguna consecuencia por sus actos.

Edward abrió la puerta de Chantry House y se le antojó que la casa estaba demasiado oscura y callada. Por supuesto, era porque ningún perro había corrido a saludarlo con sus ladridos, sus jadeos y sus juegos.

Edward apretó los dientes y se recordó a sí mismo que nunca le había gustado tener perros dentro de casa. A continuación, se dispuso a cenar la exquisita cena que le había preparado su chef francés.

Pero la selección de manjares no incluía tarta de frutas recubierta de sirope de jengibre.

Aquella misma tarde, Bella se encontraba bastante contenta ante la idea de acudir con James a la celebración de la boda de su amigo. Así se distraería un poco... aunque no cenara.

Desde que hacía dos semanas se le había revuelto el estómago, no había vuelto a comer con normalidad. Cada vez que lo hacía, vomitaba. Debía de tener un virus gastrointestinal y su organismo estaba intentando librarse de él. Como las gastroenteritis no había más remedio que pasarlas y aguantar, no consultó con su médico.

Había cambiado las sábanas de su cama para dejársela a James porque le parecía una crueldad por su parte pedirle que durmiera en el sofá con lo alto que era.

Había ido a la peluquería y se había comprado un precioso vestido azul cielo para la ocasión. James era divertido y pensaba disfrutar de su compañía.

Estaba decidida a dejar atrás la horrible sensación de abandono que la acompañaba desde hacía unas semanas. Tal y como se habían dado las cosas, debería haberle resultado fácil olvidarse de Edward, pues no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella en ningún momento para hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre su ruptura.

Eso sólo podía querer decir una cosa: nunca había sido importante para él.

Con el tiempo, dejaría de echarlo de menos, dejaría de pensar en él, dejaría de llorar por él. Algún día sería capaz de decir «¿Edward qué?» y de verdad no acordarse de él.

James se mostró encantado cuando Bella le contó que lo suyo con Edward había terminado. Tras asegurarle que el tiempo lo cura todo y que pronto se olvidaría de él, se habían ido a la boda.

El que se olvidó pronto del asunto fue él, que estaba más interesado en trabar relaciones con los presentes en la celebración.

Bella, por su parte, se moría por estar con sus amigas Alice y con Rosalie, pues estaba convencida de que sólo una mujer entendería por lo que estaba pasando.

Las tenía que llamar para contárselo.

Decidido a pasar el fin de semana tan bien como siempre, Edward salió a montar a caballo a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando volvía, vio que el coche de Whinterdale seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar que la tarde anterior.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

James había pasado la noche allí.

Con Bella.

Al instante, Edward sintió que una rabia primigenia lo azotaba como una tormenta. Fue una sensación tan potente, que azuzó a su montura para acercarse sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo.

El enfado y la frustración que llevaba días sintiendo habían encontrado, por fin, un objetivo.

Bella había dormido mal en el sofá, pero, cuando llamaron al timbre, los perros se pusieron como locos, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Al hacerlo, sintió náuseas, pero se aguantó.

-¿Se puede saber quién es a estas horas? —aulló James desde arriba.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Bella.

-Ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor es para mí —recapacitó James—. Harry Clearwater me dijo que vendría a buscarme para invitarme a cazar —recordó—. ¡Nunca he cazado, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si me invita el suegro de mi jefe!

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la gente se tomara la caza como un deporte cuando, en realidad, no era más que un asesinato de seres inocentes. Incómoda, se ató el cinturón de la bata y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó anonadada al ver a Dino, el caballo de Edward, pastando en la hierba. El propietario del animal se erguía ante ella perfectamente ataviado para salir a montar.

Estaba impresionante.

Hasta su peor enemigo tendría que haberlo admitido así.

-No has tardado mucho en sustituirme en la cama, ¿eh? —le espetó mientras Samson y Sausage corrían hacia él para darle la bienvenida.

—Déjame a mí, yo me hago cargo —intervino James, haciendo a Bella a un lado y saliendo al umbral.

-¿Ah, sí? —se mofó Edward—. No suelo pelearme por rameras.

—No va a haber ninguna pelea —le aseguró Bella indignada.

Pero James tenía otras intenciones y así lo demostró cuando atacó a Edward y le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula.

-Que sea la última vez que le hablas así a Bella, ¿me oyes? —le dijo mientras Edward se recuperaba y le dirigía un golpe tan certero que el rubio se cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Treinta segundos después, mientras James se incorporaba quejándose de dolor y Edward se disponía a seguir la pelea, Bella se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Parad ahora mismo! —les ordenó.

-Tú no te metas —contestó Edward, tomándola de la cintura y retirándola a un lado.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! —protestó ella furiosa en el mismo instante en el que un teléfono móvil se ponía a sonar.

Edward se echó atrás dispuesto a lanzar otro golpe, pero James levantó la mano mientras contestaba el teléfono para indicarle que le diera un momento.

—¿Harry? Sí, ¿qué tal? Buenos días... no, ya estaba despierto, no te preocupes. Sí, sí... muy bien... claro, encantado. ¿A qué hora? Ahora mismo voy —dijo al auricular—. ¿Dónde hay una tienda de cosas de campo? —le preguntó a Bella en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

Sorprendida, Bella le dio la información. James corrió escaleras arriba a recoger sus cosas. Evidentemente, se había olvidado de defenderla ante Edward. Era mucho más importante que uno de los terratenientes del lugar lo hubiera invitado a una cacería.

-Ya se sabe. Los analistas financieros tienen que ser personas de sangre fría —comentó Edward al ver la cara de perplejidad de Bella—. A los griegos jamás se nos ocurriría parar una pelea por una llamada.

—¿Sabes que estás más guapo calladito? —le espetó Bella—. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a decir con quién me acuesto o me dejo de acostar?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy de sangre fría. Estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado de mí tan pronto —contestó muy seguro de sí mismo. Sorprendida por su crueldad y su puntería, Bella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones.

-¿Qué demonios haces? —le preguntó al ver que Edward ataba a su caballo a la anilla de hierro dispuesta para tal fin en una esquina de la casa.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Edward. Bella se quedó de piedra, pues eso era lo que solían hacer cuando salían a montar los fines de caballo. Tras una buena cabalgada, se dirigían a casa de ella, ataban a sus monturas fuera y se iban a la cama a dar rienda suelta al deseo que nunca los abandonaba. Bella no quería recordar aquellos momentos, que, evidentemente, habían significado mucho más para ella que para él. James pasó corriendo a su lado, se despidió y le dijo que la llamaría durante la semana. Por lo visto, se había olvidado por completo de su altercado con Edward. ¿De verdad creía éste que se había acostado con James? ¿Quería eso decir que nunca se había fiado de la amistad que mantenía Bella con el otro hombre? ¿O, tal vez, la insultaba porque lo había dejado?

Una vez Dino estuvo bien atado, Edward volvió frente a Bella, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Ataviado con la ropa de montar a caballo, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Con aquellos pantalones apretados, aquellas botas de caña alta y su belleza natural...

Bella sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella con fuerza.

-¿Por qué atas a Dino? —le preguntó.

Cuando Edward la miró, Bella sintió un intenso calor entre las piernas. Edward le pasó una mano por el cuello, la agarró del pelo y se apoderó de su boca con impaciencia. Mientras la obligaba a volver a entrar en casa andando hacia atrás, Bella sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

Se sentía sorprendida y satisfecha a un tiempo.

-No podemos...

Edward cerró la puerta con el pie una vez dentro y apretó a Bella contra la pared.

-¿No quieres? Dime que no.

Había vuelto a probar los labios de Edward y, por mucha vergüenza que le diera, ya no era capaz de echarse atrás.

Era como una adicta.

Se dijo que sólo un beso.

Sí, sólo un beso más, se dijo unos segundos después, mientras Edward se apretaba contra ella. Sí, uno más solamente, pensó mientras él le comía la boca con fruición.

Su temperatura corporal se había disparado y Bella estaba disfrutando al sentir el maravilloso cuerpo de Edward en contacto con el suyo.

La lógica la abandonó en el mismo instante en el que sintió su erección.

Edward le levantó la bata y el camisón mientras Bella se tensaba y se estremecía. Se le había formado un nudo de deseo en las entrañas e intentó luchar contra él... incluso cuando se le ocurrió que Edward tenía celos de James. ¿La habría echado tanto de menos, que estaba intentando que volviera con él? En el estado en el que se encontraba, dar crédito a ese tipo de ideas podía resultar fatal.

Edward le abrió las piernas para comprobar si estaba húmeda. Mientras la masturbaba, Bella se dejó caer con abandono contra la pared y jadeó de placer. Cuando Edward se centró en el maravilloso centro de su feminidad, el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a sacudirse de placer.

En aquel momento, ninguna advertencia de su conciencia, ninguna idea preconcebida podría haber entrado ya en su mente.

Estaba rendida.

Bella se puso de puntillas para beber de la boca de Edward, que la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo. El deseo sexual se había apoderado de él como nunca y lo hacía comportarse con brutalidad. Se sentía como una locomotora desbocada montaña abajo, lo que se le antojó una experiencia de lo más divertida.

Tras agarrar a Bella en brazos, la llevó arriba, al dormitorio, la dejó sobre la cama y le volvió a levantar la bata y el camisón para saborear su cuerpo por completo. Gimió de placer cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a chupárselos y a gemir de satisfacción.

Estaba disfrutando tanto, que le costó acordarse de los preservativos, pero consiguió alargar la mano y sacarse uno del bolsillo. A continuación, se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó la cremallera con impaciencia.

Bella no podía más y temblaba de expectación. Dos de las cosas que más le gustaban de Edward eran lo impredecible que era y la pasión que sentía por su cuerpo. Para ella, su impaciencia era el mejor de los cumplidos.

Antes de que le diera tiempo de colocarse el preservativo, Bella se incorporó y le tomó el miembro en la boca.

—No —le dijo Edward desconsolado—. Vas a hacer que llegue antes de tiempo, mali mu.

Encantada al ver que lo había dicho temblando de excitación, Bella se retiró y permitió que Edward la agarrara de las caderas y la penetrara con fuerza. Cuando sintió su miembro abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y elevó la pelvis para recibir gustosa sus embestidas.

La estaba tomando de manera primitiva y a Bella le estaba encantando, así que se abandonó al momento y disfrutó de él.

Nunca había experimentado nada tan salvaje y satisfactorio.

El orgasmo sorprendió a ambos a la vez con intensidad.

Cuando las últimas oleadas se hubieron disipado, Bella se encontró preguntándose qué demonios había hecho. No sabía qué decir. No tendría que haber permitido que aquello sucediera.

Sí, lo deseaba y había satisfecho su apetito sexual, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Edward salió de la experiencia muy asombrado. Era la primera vez en su vida que perdía el control por completo. No lo ayudó en absoluto ver la corbata de James tirada en el suelo junto a la cama.

Al instante, sintió asco y no dudó en levantarse de la cama a toda velocidad para ir al baño.

Una vez a solas, en silencio, Bella se colocó la ropa y se estremeció ante lo que había pasado. Lo que había permitido que pasara. Después de hacer el amor, Edward no la había besado ni abrazado.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Todo era diferente.

Bella se levantó de la cama. Le temblaban las piernas. Todavía sentía el cuerpo de Edward en el suyo.

Como si hubiera hecho algo malo, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Edward se lavó la cara y se secó. Estaba furioso. No había vuelto a sentir deseos de acostarse con nadie, pero era la primera vez en su vida que volvía a por una mujer. Para él, cuando una relación había terminado, había terminado.

Siempre había cortado las relaciones que había tenido antes de que llegaran a un punto demasiado confuso, pero lo que acababa de suceder entre Bella y él era, como mínimo, confuso.

Sí, había sido un encuentro sexual buenísimo, pero poco apropiado. No debía olvidar que Bella se había acostado con otro esa misma noche.

Edward decidió que se había querido volver a acostar con ella porque ya la conocía. Sólo por eso. Ya, ¿y desde cuándo lo conocido se le antojaba tan irresistible? ¿Acaso había rebasado ya la edad de querer una mujer tras otra en la cama? ¿Habría llegado el momento de llevar una vida más tranquila con una sola mujer?

Quizás, había llegado el momento de empezar a buscar esposa en lugar de buscar otra novia. Aquella idea, la posibilidad que le daba de alejarse de Bella y de zambullirse en un mundo que le era más conocido, lo llenó de aplomo.

—Lo siento —le dijo con frialdad cuando la encontró esperándolo en el salón.

—No sé si entiendo. ¿Por qué me pides perdón? —contestó Bella.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos porque sentía la distancia que había entre ellos y aquello la llenaba de dolor.

—Lo que hubo entre nosotros ha terminado —declaró Edward con seguridad—. No debería haber venido. No debería estar aquí cuando no quiero nada contigo.

Bella se maravilló de poder seguir respirando después de aquella agresión verbal. Así que se la había llevado a la cama y le había hecho el amor de manera apasionada, pero no había significado absolutamente nada para él.

De hecho, estaba claro que se arrepentía de lo sucedido.

—Quiero que sepas que... no me he acostado con James —se defendió—. He dormido en el sofá.

Edward miró en la dirección del sofá y vio que, efectivamente, estaba preparado para hacer de cama, pero eligió desviar la mirada. No quería que nada de lo que Bella pudiera decir pudiera tener ningún poder sobre él.

—Da igual. Ya no me interesas —contestó—. Lo de hoy no se volverá a repetir.

Mientras veía cómo se alejaba Edward, Bella sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir. Respirar le hacía daño. Desde la ventana en la que estaba, se giró y se cubrió el rostro, por el que le resbalaban lágrimas desconsoladas.

Sentía náuseas y ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por permitir que ocurriera lo que había ocurrido.

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido volver a acostarse con él?

Sobre todo, cuando la había llamado «ramera». ¿Acaso no tenía dignidad?

Era evidente que su relación con Edward no había significado lo mismo para ella que para él. Para él no había sido más que una relación más mientras que a ella se le había roto el corazón...

CUARENTA y ocho horas después, Bella estaba completamente concentrada en preparar encargos para sus clientes y se disponía a salir hacia la oficina de correos cuando llamaron al timbre de su casa.

El cartero le entregó un sobre y tuvo que firmar como que lo había recibido. A continuación, lo abrió extrañada.

Era un aviso para que dejara The Lodge por no haber pagado el alquiler.

Bella se quedó perpleja.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Hacía un par de meses, le había llegado una carta diciéndole que no estaba pagando el alquiler estipulado. Cuando había ido a hablar con el administrador de Chantry House y le había explicado que ella sí pagaba el alquiler, pero le era devuelto todos los meses, el hombre le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que era una carta que se generaba automáticamente y que se olvidara del asunto e incluso, cuando Bella se había ofrecido a hacerle un cheque por el valor de todos los meses debidos, le había dicho que no, que eso no era lo que el señor Masen quería.

Cuando le había comentado a Edward lo sucedido, le quedó muy claro que él ya lo sabía. Por supuesto, le indicó que había sido un error de un empleado nuevo y que no le diera importancia al asunto.

Bella se estremeció.

Seguro que, ahora que lo suyo había terminado, Edward prefería que se fuera. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo como para utilizar aquel supuesto impago para echarla? Estupefacta ante lo que estaba sucediendo, Bella se sentó y releyó la carta.

En ella se le decía claramente la fecha máxima que tenía para abandonar la casa. También se le indicaba que, si elegía irse antes de aquella fecha, no tendría que pagar el alquiler correspondiente al tiempo no disfrutado de la propiedad.

Bella comprendió que, efectivamente, Edward se estaba valiendo del asunto de los alquileres no pagados para echarla.

Aquello fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Bella se dijo que debería consultar con un abogado, pero sabía que los servicios jurídicos eran muy caros. Si, finalmente, se tenía que ir, iba a necesitar todo el dinero que tuviera para encontrar una nueva casa y para instalarse en ella.

Por otro lado, Edward le dejaba clara con su actitud que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para echarla. ¿Le merecía la pena luchar por quedarse? ¿Quería arriesgarse a que su relación con Edward fuera aireada y manipulada por los tribunales?

La idea de seguir viviendo en The Lodge sabiendo que el propietario no la quería allí se le hacía muy incómoda. Le encantaba su casita y tenía terreno suficiente para tener siempre lavanda y rosas para su negocio. Además, el sótano era el lugar ideal para tener el equipo que necesitaba para preparar el popurrí y las velas y también lo utilizaba como almacén.

¿Dónde iba a encontrar una casa que le hiciera las veces de hogar y de lugar de trabajo y en que, además, le permitieran tener perros?

Le acarició la cabecita a Sausage mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. La carta la había asustado tanto, que estaba sintiendo náuseas de nuevo.

¡Edward se había destapado y se había mostrado en todo su esplendor! ¡Menudo canalla sin escrúpulos estaba hecho! ¡Menuda rata de cloaca! Ahora comprendía por qué le había dicho meses atrás que aquello de comportarse como un caballero hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado moda.

¡Cómo había decidido que no quería seguir con él, la quería echar como si fuera escoria!

Furiosa y confusa, Bella llamó a su amiga Alice. Estaba tan enfadada, que se lo contó todo, con pelos y señales, en los peores términos. Todo ello acompañado por lágrimas y sollozos y lamentos. No se podía creer que un hombre al que quería tanto la estuviera tratando tan mal.

Alice, convertida en princesa de Quaram, el país natal de su marido, soltó unos cuantos improperios de su cargo y se despachó a gusto con el tal Edward. También le indicó a su amiga que no se preocupara porque se le había ocurrido la solución perfecta.

Bella colgó el teléfono sintiéndose mucho mejor aunque, en realidad, no sabía la razón porque era bastante improbable que Alice pudiera ayudarla desde tan lejos.

Pero aquella misma noche la llamó Rosalie, su otra amiga, quien le explicó que Alice la había llamado para contarle lo ocurrido. Rosalie le ofreció que utilizara una casa de campo que estaba dentro de la finca que su marido, Emmet McCarthy, había adquirido recientemente en Inglaterra para su familia.

—No puedo aceptar —contestó Bella.

—¿Cómo que no? Así nos veremos más a menudo. Está mucho más cerca de Londres y más cerca de la casa de Alice. Emmet dice que no es fácil encontrar buenos inquilinos hoy en día y que está encantado con la idea de que vivas en su casa. Con perros incluidos, por supuesto. Di que sí, Bella, por favor. Estoy embarazada de nuevo y me encantaría que pasáramos tiempo juntas cuando Emmet sale de viaje.

Bella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción. Debía de tener el sistema hormonal sobrecargado porque estaba llorando más que nunca. Por eso, decidió hacerse unos análisis. Por si acaso lo que ella había tomado por un simple virus estomacal pudiera ser algo más grave.

Aquella noche, se encontró tumbada en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño de lo enfadada que estaba con Edward.

Sí, se iba a salir con la suya. Se iba a ir de su casa, pero antes le iba a dejar muy claro lo que opinaba de sus asquerosos métodos.

Bella encendió la lamparita que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche y puso el despertador decidida a ir a Londres a la mañana siguiente para hablar con Edward una última vez.

Después, lo borraría de su memoria y de su corazón.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando le dijeron que Bella quería verlo.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Por qué habría ido a Londres? No quería que le montara ninguna escenita en el trabajo. Masen Shipping era una empresa reputada y él siempre había mantenido sus relaciones amorosas apartadas de la oficina.

Edward apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando a su secretaria, que lo miraba anonadada. Llevaba unas semanas muy enfadado y perdía los nervios con facilidad, algo nada habitual en él.

¿Cuándo volvería a sentirse bien?

Fuera como fuese, no tenía más remedio que recibir a Bella y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Mantener una relación con una persona que no pertenecía a su clase social podía resultar devastador. Su padre, que había sido un loco, no había aprendido la lección y él no quería cometer el mismo error.

Bella se estremeció al entrar en el despacho de Edward, enorme e imponente. Se había despertado al amanecer para arreglarse, pues no quería que Edward pensara cuando la viera cómo había podido mantener una relación con ella, así que se había peinado con esmero y se había maquillado de manera natural. Ataviada con una blusa color burdeos y una falda tubo gris a juego con una chaqueta de punto se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él.

Al verla entrar, Edward se puso en pie. Llevaba un traje gris marengo hecho a medida. Se quedó mirándola, consciente de su boca de fresa y de sus curvas de mujer, realzadas por la blusa y la falda que llevaba.

La atracción por ella fue instantánea y Edward se enfureció consigo mismo por no poder controlarse.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Bella sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

Se erguía de pie ante ella, tan guapo como siempre, y le hablaba en aquel tono. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una desconocida inoportuna? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con desprecio cuando pocos días antes habían hecho el amor?

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas porque era evidente que no habían hecho el amor, ya que se necesitan dos personas para hacer el amor y Edward sólo había tenido sexo con ella, sexo informal, sin compromiso y primitivo.

Bella se acercó a la mesa de Edward y dejó encima con un golpe el aviso de desalojo que había recibido el día anterior.

—He venido a devolverte esto en persona —le dijo con calma—. No me merezco que me trates así. Si hace año y medio hubiera sabido lo que hora sé de ti, te aseguro que jamás habríamos mantenido una relación. ¡No tienes conciencia!

Atónito por semejante ataque, Edward estudió el documento que Bella le mostraba.

-¡Yo no he autorizado esto! —exclamó.

-¿Ah, no? Pero quieres que me vaya de tu finca, ¿verdad? —le espetó Bella viéndolo palidecer-. ¿Te crees con derecho a ponerme la vida patas arriba? ¿Dónde creías que me iba a poder ir con mis ingresos y dos perros? -añadió riéndose con amargura-. Por supuesto, no te importa.

-No tengo ninguna intención de echarte por impago del alquiler -le aseguró Edward consiguiendo conciliar la rabia a duras penas-. Dadas las circunstancias, es una justificación ridícula. Alguien va a pagar por este error imperdonable. Te aseguro que van a rodar cabezas...

-¿La de tu administrador por ejemplo, que tiene cuatro hijos y está esperando el quinto? Edward la miró enfadado.

-Le dije que te ofreciera una buena compensación económica por irte.

-Pues él ha debido de creer que quedaría muy bien a tus ojos si consiguiera que me fuera sin cobrar un céntimo -contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso no te exime del disgusto y los inconvenientes que he sufrido.

Iracundo ante semejante acusación, Edward elevó las manos para defenderse.

-No me estás escuchando. Siento mucho cualquier inconveniente que se te haya ocasionado, pero no ha sido culpa mía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que no? Edward, eres un canalla sin escrúpulos. Te crees que tienes derecho a anteponer tus deseos y necesidades a las de todos los demás aunque tus deseos y necesidades sean egoístas. No tienes principios...

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Has venido porque estás enfadada por haberte dejado plantada el fin de semana pasado? Bella se enfureció.

-¡ No, claro que no! -protestó-. ¡ Sólo he venido para que te quede muy claro lo que opino de ti porque, a partir de ahora, no pienso volver a hablar contigo aunque te pongas de rodillas y me supliques!

-No temas. Eso no va a suceder nunca -contestó Edward con desdén-. Quiero que te olvides de este documento y decidas por ti misma dónde quieres vivir. Si decides quedarte en mi propiedad, te aseguro que ni yo ni ninguno de mis empleados te molestaremos.

-Demasiado tarde. Al final, te vas a salir con la tuya porque me voy. Me mudo en cuanto pueda -contestó Bella-. Por suerte, tengo buenos amigos... amigos que, aunque tienen tanto dinero y poder como tú, no lo utilizan para acosar a los demás.

-¡Yo no te he acosado en ningún momento! -se defendió Edward, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a Bella.

-Ahora entiendo que nunca has estado cómodo manteniendo una relación conmigo -comentó Bella-. Comprendo que no encajo en tu mundo, que no cumplo los requisitos requeridos, que nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ti como para ser algo más que tu amante. Jamás te perdonaré cómo me has tratado.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Si has terminado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, Bella recordó aquellas palabras desprovistas de todo sentimiento. ¿Cómo podía seguir enamorada de un hombre tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía Edward mostrarse tan indiferente hacia ella?

No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber ido a verlo. Así le había quedado claro lo que pensaba de él.

Al día siguiente, Bella fue al médico. Tras hacerle unos análisis, se dirigió a una salita a esperar los resultados. Estaba muy cansada y tenía náuseas continuamente.

Cuando volvió a pasar a la consulta del médico, la esperaba una sorprenda mayúscula.

—Está usted embarazada.

Le dijo al médico que era completamente imposible. El doctor ni se inmutó. No debía de ser la primera vez que oía algo así, claro. Tras decirle que la iba a examinar, le hizo varias preguntas sobre su ciclo menstrual.

Bella contestó que era cierto que se sentía rara, pero insistió en que siempre había tomado precauciones cuando había mantenido relaciones sexuales.

Al médico le dieron igual sus afirmaciones, le dijo que su cuerpo ya estaba cambiando y le explicó que durante los primeros días después de haber concebido se podía tener un período muy leve que se podía tomar por la menstruación normal y que eso ocurría porque las hormonas del embarazo todavía no estaba actuando a pleno rendimiento.

Para cuando le contó que los preservativos podían llegar a tener una tasa de fallos de hasta un doce por ciento, Bella empezó a comprender lo que podía haber sucedido.

Condujo hasta casa con cuidado, tomando conciencia de que Edward y ella habían dejado su relación en los peores términos mientras una nueva vida ya estaba creciendo en su interior.

Bella se sentía maravillada y encantada por aquel pequeño ser al que llevaba en sus entrañas, pero comprendía que Edward no quería saber nada de ella y seguro que no querría saber nada de su hijo.

Aquello la hizo estremecerse, pero no había duda. Edward se había mostrado muy franco en el tema de los niños y le había dejado muy claro que sólo los tendría cuando estuviera casado. Por supuesto, con una mujer griega de su clase social.

Rosalie la llamó para ver cómo iba con los planes de la mudanza y, a mitad de la conversación, Bella no pudo más y le contó que estaba embarazada.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Se lo has contado a Edward? Bella le explicó por qué por nada del mundo quería volver a verlo.

—No, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir cuando sé que no quiere saber nada ni de mí ni del niño?

—Cuanto antes te vayas de ahí, mejor —le aconsejó su amiga—. No te preocupes. No necesitas a Edward Masen en absoluto.

Aquella noche, en la cama, Bella intentó convencerse de ello y se dijo que sería mucho más feliz sin aquel hombre despiadado. Por desgracia, los recuerdos la llevaron a darse cuenta de lo feliz que había sido durante el tiempo que había estado con él.

Bella se dijo que era una superviviente y que todo iría bien. Edward había sido una mala elección porque eran muy diferentes.

Una vez asumido aquello, deslizó las palmas de las manos sobre su vientre y sonrió encantada. Qué alegría sentía al pensar que iba a ver a Alice y a Rosalie mucho más a menudo. Quería tener a su hijo. Lo quería con toda su alma aunque estaba muerta de miedo ante la idea de tener que criarlo ella sola.

Continuara…

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer todos los comentarios de las chicas que tienen cuenta en fanfiction y las que son Guest, para que sepan que le todo lo que me mandan. Gracias por ideas, agradecimientos, seguimientos y favoritos.

Se pondra mejor la historia!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Capítulo 6 **_

Con tus productos vendes, además del producto, una fantasía campestre —comentó Rosalie, colocándole bien la falda a su amiga Bella, que estaba reclinada en el balancín del porche con una cesta de lavanda recién cortada a su lado—. Tus clientes quieren creer que tú misma vives esa fantasía.

Antes de que al fotógrafo profesional le diera tiempo de disparar otra fotografía, Bella se incorporó. aunque le costó bastante, pues hacía tiempo que había perdido la agilidad debido al embarazo.

Aunque llevaba un vestido de flores veraniego precioso y la habían maquillado, no se sentía guapa con aquella tripa tan voluminosa.

Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su embarazo iba a coincidir con uno de los momentos de más trabajo de su vida, pero eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido durante los cuatro meses que hacía que se había ido de Chantry House.

Tras abandonar la finca de Edward, se había instalado en una coqueta casa de campo que disponía de dos acres de terreno a su disposición. Lo primero que había hecho había sido repasar su estrategia de ventas para ver en qué se estaba equivocando y cómo podía mejorar sus ingresos para asegurarle una buena vida a su hijo.

A raíz de unas cuantas conversaciones que había mantenido con Edward sobre aquel asunto, sabía en qué se estaba equivocando. El le había dicho que tenía que tener un catálogo de vanguardia y unos envoltorios mejores y Bella había seguido aquellos consejos.

Emmet, el marido de Rosalie, le había insistido en la idea de que hasta las empresas más pequeñas necesitan publicidad para vender sus productos. De ahí, la entrevista que le habían hecho aquella misma mañana y las fotografías que le estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos con los perros y el precioso jardín.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos de su vida, su mundo carecía de fantasía por completo. Le habían tenido que aplicar una ingente cantidad de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras que tenía después de tantas noches sin dormir.

Desde que su relación con Edward había terminado, éste se había dedicado a salir con una mujer tras otra. Sin embargo, hacía unas semanas que aquello había cambiado. Le habían visto cenando varias veces con una rica heredera griega. Por supuesto, delgada y muy guapa.

Los columnistas del corazón no habían tardado en dar la voz de alarma y ya se oían campanas de boda.

Bella creía que se había olvidado completamente de él hasta que Rosalie le había pasado una revista en la que quedaba bastante claro que, efectivamente, Edward estaba considerando casarse con Tanya Denali.

Delante de los demás, se había mostrado valiente, pero a solas había llorado su amargura y su tristeza. ¡Cuánto le había dolido verlos juntos en aquella revista! Tanya, heredera de otro imperio naviero, era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos.

El príncipe Jasper, el marido de Alice, le había dicho que no podía dejar pasar ni un día más para ponerse en contacto con Edward y decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Emmet incluso se había ofrecido a decírselo él a Edward personalmente, pero Bella se había negado.

Dejando a todos bien claro que lo suyo con la heredera iba en serio, Edward la había llevado a que conociera a su familia. Aquello había sido lo que más le había dolido a Bella. A ella jamás la había considerado merecedora de tal honor.

Evidentemente, lo último que iba a hacer Bella en aquellos momentos era presentarse en casa de Edward para escandalizar con su embarazo a la familia Masen, a la familia Denali, indignar a Edward y destrozar a su prometida.

Bella era orgullosa e independiente y no iba a hacer nada parecido. Le iba bien sin Edward y le iba a ir mucho mejor. Además, ser feliz era pedir demasiado, así que había decidido concentrarse en su empresa y en su hijo.

Edward Masen había sido el error más grande de su vida.

Rosalie despertó a Bella muy pronto aquel domingo y le tendió el periódico en el que se podía leer en grandes titulares «la amante secreta del millonario Edward Masen espera un hijo suyo».

–No puede ser. Qué pesadilla –se lamentó mirando la fotografía de sí misma que le habían hecho para su catálogo–. ¿Quién demonios ha hecho estas declaraciones?

–Supongo que alguien que te conocía cuando vivías en Chantry House y que se ha dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Le habrán dado dinero y habrá cantado –contestó Rosalie.

Bella se puso a leer el texto que acompañaba a la fotografía y al titular. Al instante, sintió que comenzaba a sudar. Se la describía como una mujer con la que el millonario había tenido una aventura de fin de semana y se hablaba de su repentina ruptura con Edward. Además, se decía que antes ya de que se fuera de Chantry House había rumores de que estaba embarazada.

Bella pasó del sudor frío al enfado al verse comparada en la fotografía de al lado con la fabulosa y guapísima heredera Tanya Denali.

Su teléfono móvil se puso a sonar de repente. Tras dudar un momento, decidió contestar y se quedó de piedra al oír la voz de Edward.

–¿Has visto el Sunday Voice?

–Eh... sí.

-Ahora mismo voy para allá –le dijo él–. Llegaré en una hora más o menos.

-No quiero verte, no quiero que vengas –contestó Bella con vehemencia.

–Me da igual. Voy a ir de todas maneras –insistió Edward con frialdad.

Y, sin mediar más palabra, colgó.

—Aunque no te apetezca, tienes que arreglar las cosas con él, Bella –le dijo su amiga Rosalie.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Bella a su amiga mientras se levantaba de la cama–. Después de cómo se portó conmigo, no le debo nada. ¡Alice y tú estabais de acuerdo conmigo en eso!

-Al principio, sí, pero Jasper me obligó a pensar con la cabeza fría y ahora comprendo que, aunque tú no le debas nada a Edward Masen, vas a tener un hijo suyo y ese hijo tiene una serie de derechos. No es justo para él permanecer en el anonimato, ser un hijo secreto. Cuanto antes saliera a la luz, mejor. En el fondo, la prensa te ha hecho un favor.

Alarmada y temblorosa, Bella se dio cuenta para su vergüenza de que estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward.

La verdad era que no había pensado en su hijo como en una persona individual con derechos. Por ejemplo, el derecho de conocer a su padre. La advertencia de su amiga la hizo plantearse seriamente el asunto y comprender que, cuanto antes arreglara las cosas con el padre de su hijo, mejor para el niño.

-Hay periodistas en la calle —anunció Rosalie—. Si quieres salir, mejor utiliza el camino de tierra.

-Gracias —contestó Bella—. Me voy a duchar —suspiró, dirigiéndose al baño.

—Muy bien.

—¿Y los niños? —le preguntó Bella a su amiga dándose cuenta de que Evelina, la pequeña de dos años, y Alec, el bebé de mes y medio no andaban por allí con su madre.

—Los he dejado con Emmet —contestó Rosalie.

Bella la miró perpleja, pues sabía que la última vez que se le había ocurrido hacerlo, el padre de sus hijos le había puesto en las manos el biberón al recién nacido y a Evelina le había dado para comer un paquete de galletas.

—Tiene que aprender —le explicó Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bella ignoró el precioso conjunto que su amiga le había dejado sobre la cama y prefirió ponerse una falda negra de encaje con una camisola negra también porque estaba convencida de que aquella ropa disimulaba su gordura.

Cuando oyó que se acercaba un helicóptero, se puso muy nerviosa y dejó salir a los perros para que no montaran un gran revuelo dentro de la casa al ver a Edward. El helicóptero llevaba pintado el logo de Masen en rojo en una puerta y aterrizó junto a su casa.

Bella observó desde la ventana cómo se bajaban los guardaespaldas y echaban un vistazo. Cuando les pareció que todo estaba correcto, se bajó el jefe. Los perros esquivaron a los guardaespaldas y fueron a saludar a Edward con alegría.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto odiaba a aquel hombre al que tanto había amado antes.

Lo odiaba por el poder que todavía ejercía sobre ella.

Edward se estaba quitando los pelos de los perros del traje cuando vio a Bella en la puerta mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules. Los rayos del sol arrancaban reflejos caobas a su melena, que ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Estaba muy enfadado con ella, pues jamás la había creído capaz de algo como lo que había hecho.

—Habría preferido que nos viéramos en otro lugar y no en mi casa —comentó Bella—. Además, es domingo y, por tu culpa, voy a llegar tarde a misa.

Aquel último comentario le hizo recordar las mañanas de domingo cuando siempre intentaba convencerla para que se quedara con él en la cama en lugar de ir a la iglesia.

—¿Quién le ha vendido el reportaje al Sunday Voice? —le preguntó.

Aunque lo había dicho en tono neutro, era evidente que estaba furioso.

A Bella le seguía pareciendo el hombre más guapo del mundo y aquello también la hizo enfurecerse. Si fuera realmente inteligente, no se dejaría influenciar por su belleza, tendría que saber mantenerse indiferente.

—¿Y yo qué sé? —le dijo—. Mucha gente del pueblo sabía lo nuestro. Y todos los empleados de la finca. Lo nuestro nunca fue ningún secreto.

—¿No has sido tú? —le preguntó Edward, fijándose en su tripa abultada.

Era evidente que estaba embarazada.

Bella se revolvió incómoda ante aquella mirada.

-No, por supuesto que no. ¡No me hace falta el dinero y, aunque no lo tuviera, jamás vendería mi vida privada!

-Esta casa tiene pinta de ser muy cómoda —comentó Edward, fijándose en su nuevo hogar.

—Lo es. Rosalie se encargó de que la reforma fuera perfecta —contestó Bella—. Si has venido hasta aquí para acusarme de vender esa historia a la prensa, te has equivocado, te lo aseguro. No gano nada con ese artículo. Al contrario. Pierdo mucho, pues valoro mucho mi intimidad. Edward la miró muy serio. No he venido a discutir. —¿Ah, no? —se extraño Bella enarcando una ceja

-No —contestó Edward—, pero estoy muy enfadado. No me gusta que nuestra relación haya salido a la luz así y lo voy a denunciar. Pues muy bien —opinó Bella—. Seguro que ganas el juicio y que, dentro de seis meses, cuando todo el mundo se haya olvidado del artículo original, el Sunday Voice publicará una fe de erratas en un lugar donde nadie lo leerá. ¿Tú crees que merece la pena molestarse para eso? Edward enarcó las cejas ante el tono burlón de Bella.

-Esta situación afecta a otras personas, ¿sabes? Mi familia de Grecia se va a quedar de piedra y... no sé si lo sabrás, pero me voy a casar...

- No hace falta que me des detalles de tu vida —le interrumpió Bella con sequedad.

-No me interrumpas —le pidió Edward continuando—. Esta historia le va a hacer mucho daño a Tanya, la mujer con la que salgo en estos momentos. Para ella y para su familia es una humillación. Lo que ha publicado hoy el Sunday Voice no sólo nos va a afectar a nosotros.

Bella sintió náuseas a causa de la tensión. Oír a Edward hablar de su prometida no hizo sino empeorar las cosas. ¿La habría querido a ella así? ¿No se había parado a pensar cómo le iba a afectar su actitud caballerosa hacia su prometida? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Y por qué se iba a tener que preocupar por ella y por sus sentimientos?

Aquella indiferencia la hirió profundamente.

—La verdad es que no sé para qué has venido —se lamentó.

—He venido para pedirte que firmes un comunicado en el que le dejes claro a todo el mundo que el niño que esperas no es mío —contestó Edward—. Así, todos quedaremos tranquilos. Me he traído a uno de mis abogados conmigo. Te ayudará en la redacción del texto.

Bella se quedó mirándolo estupefacta y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

A lo mejor tendría que haber hecho caso a sus amigos y haberle anunciado a Edward el embarazo cuanto antes. Había esperado, había dejado pasar el tiempo y las cosas se habían complicado, pues Edward había rehecho su vida.

—Qué bien organizado te veo —comentó Bella con brusquedad.

A continuación, se apartó y se dirigió al ventanal. Los perros se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraba bien y la siguieron. Ambos se apretaron contra sus piernas y Sausage aulló con tristeza.

—Tranquilos, no pasa nada —les dijo Bella echándose torpemente para acariciar a Sausage.

—Bella... si no atajamos esto cuanto antes los rumores seguirán adelante.

Bella se giró acalorada. Su equilibrio no era bueno como antaño y se mareó, lo que la obligó a agarrarse al respaldo del sofá para no caerse.

Edward se acercó rápidamente y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, lo que sorprendió a Bella. —¿Estás bien?

—No, la verdad es que no —contestó Bella sinceramente.

Al percibir su olor, aquel olor que conocía tan bien, Bella sintió que los recuerdos de su intimidad se apoderaban de ella con fuerza. Recordaba demasiado bien la cercanía de su cuerpo y no quería que el suyo la traicionara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Bella sintió que los pechos se le hinchaban y que la entrepierna se le humedecía.

Para contrarrestar el devastador efecto de tenerlo tan cerca, Bella pensó en Tanya Denali, la mujer con la que Edward iba a casarse. Aquello estuvo a punto de partirla por la mitad de dolor, pero consiguió apartarse de Edward y sentarse en el sofá con cuidado.

-Has perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí tu abogado —comentó apretando los labios—.No te puedo ayudar.

—Querrás decir que no quieres ayudarme —contestó Edward desesperado.

Bella levantó la mirada.

—¿De quién te crees que es el hijo que espero? —le preguntó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Eso a mí no me atañe. Yo lo único que quiero es que publiques un comunicado dejando bien claro que no es mío. No quiero que ni mi familia ni yo tengamos que cargar en el futuro con la cantinela de que tengo un hijo ilegítimo —añadió con impaciencia.

Bella se retiró un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente. Ahora que estaba sentada se encontraba un poco mejor, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber mantenido su embarazo en secreto durante tantos meses, pues Edward no estaba preparado en absoluto para lo que le iba a decir.

—No puedo publicar ese comunicado porque sería mentira —le explicó con cautela—. Supongo que no te va a hacer ninguna gracia, pero... Edward, este niño que espero es tuyo.

Edward la miró con intensidad y apretó los dientes.

—No es posible.

—Ya sabes que ningún método anticonceptivo es cien por cien eficaz —le recordó Bella—. El nuestro falló en algún momento.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Has filtrado la noticia a la prensa para hacerme creer que es hijo mío?

Bella se apoyó en los brazos de la butaca y se puso en pie.

-No tenemos nada más que hablar, Edward —le anunció—. Quiero que te vayas —añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y abriéndola con agresividad.

—Esto es ridículo. No puedes soltar una bomba como ésta y luego pedirme que me vaya sin darme ninguna explicación —le recriminó Edward.

-Para empezar, no tengo nada que explicarte y, para seguir, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza cargarte con nada. ¡Esto no es ninguna trampa, pero me has dejado embarazada y te vas a tener que hacer cargo! —le espetó furiosa.

Edward la miró estupefacto y la agarró de las manos.

—Bella, tranquila, no quiero que mis abogados tomen cartas en el asunto. Sólo quiero saber por qué me haces esto...

Bella se zafó de sus manos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Me echaste de mi casa, me pusiste la vida patas arriba y me dejaste embarazada! ¿Y ahora me amenazas con tus abogados?

—Nadie te va a amenazar —intervino una tercera persona.

Edward y Bella se giraron y se encontraron con Emmet a poca distancia de ellos.

—Rosalie estaba preocupada por ti y parece que ha acertado.

Al ver al otro hombre, Edward se quedó lívido.

—Hola, Emmet —lo saludó—. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero este asunto lo vamos a tratar Bella y yo en privado.

El millonario ruso miró a Bella preguntándole con los ojos si todo iba bien.

-Si necesitas asesoramiento jurídico en algún momento, tendrás a los mejores abogados, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias —contestó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos ante la generosidad y la bondad del marido de su amiga, que se había portado con ella como un ángel desde que había comenzado todo aquello—. Te lo agradezco, Emmet, pero prefiero que te vayas.

Dicho aquello, Bella volvió a entrar en su casa. Ojalá no hubiera abierto la puerta. Era mejor arreglar las cosas con Edward en privado. Los demás no tenían por qué meterse, ni siquiera enterarse.

Una vez de vuelta en el salón, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no preguntarle si Tanya Denali sabía dónde estaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿Quieres un café? —lo invitó.

—Sí. Oye, ¿desde cuándo eres tan amiga de McCarthy?

—Es el dueño de esta casa y el marido de mi amiga Rosalie. Te hablé varias veces de ella. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que habíamos sido compañeras de piso hace unos años?

—Ah, sí, no había caído. No sabía que estuviera casada con Emmet McCarthy —contestó Edward, observando a Bella moverse por la cocina.

Por supuesto, no pudo evitar fijarse en su abultado abdomen. ¿Su hijo? Aquello lo sacudió. Sabía que había embarazos que se producían por accidente. ¿Y cómo sabía un hombre que el hijo que estaba dentro del cuerpo de una mujer era suyo?

Al haberse visto en otras ocasiones en aquella circunstancia, era más desconfiado que otros hombres.

-¿Es hijo mío? —preguntó de repente.

-Sí, es hijo tuyo —le confirmó Bella—. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo. Que yo sepa, nunca te di el más mínimo motivo para que desconfiaras de mí.

—La última vez que nos acostamos, vi en el suelo de tu dormitorio la corbata de Whinterdale —contestó Edward. Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-Eso es porque James y yo habíamos estado en una boda en Headby Hall la noche anterior. Al llegar a casa, le cedí mi cama y yo dormí en el sofá —le explicó—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en el momento?

-Porque no me pareció oportuno —contestó Edward, poniéndose tenso.

-Estoy embarazada de ti. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer cuando te cuento algo es creerme.

—Eso es demasiado pedirme —contestó Edward.

—Te recuerdo que yo tenía que confiar en ti cuando me decías que las mujeres con las que salías en Londres no eran más que amigas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca te mentí.

—Mira, hacerme las pruebas de ADN durante el embarazo es peligroso para el feto, así que no pienso hacérmelas, no pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo porque tú no me creas —le aseguró Bella.

Edward apretó los dientes y no contestó.

Aquel silencio se le antojó a Bella bastante incómodo y la impulsó a lanzarse a hablar atropelladamente.

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, estaba de diez semanas. Para entonces, ya habíamos dejado la relación. Desde el principio supe que quería tenerlo, pero también supe que tú, no.

-No tenías derecho a hacer semejantes suposiciones.

—Suposiciones basadas en hechos. Me habías dicho que no querías tener hijos conmigo, que sólo serías padre cuando te hubieras casado —le recordó Bella—. A raíz de aquellos comentarios, supuse que querrías que abortara o que diera al niño en adopción.

—¡Jamás! —se escandalizó Edward—. ¡Nunca te hubiera dicho algo así!

—A mí tampoco me gustaba ninguna de las dos ideas y tampoco me apetecía rebajarme a decirte que me había quedado embarazada —admitió.

—¿Por qué dices que habría sido rebajarte? -se extrañó Edward.

Bella recordó cómo se había sentido tras la ruptura y lo mal que lo había pasado la última vez que se habían acostado y tragó saliva.

-Me hiciste mucho daño —confesó—. Aquel aviso de desahucio fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No quería volver a verte.

Edward juró en griego.

-Pero si sabías que yo no era responsable de aquello... —protestó.

-Ya, pero querías que me fuera. Me di cuenta perfectamente de que querías perderme de vista -lo condenó Bella—. No me sentía con fuerzas para confiar en ti.

Edward se estremeció de rabia. Bella sólo veía su parte mala. Sabía que no era perfecto, que no era ningún santo, pero, si hubiera sabido que lo necesitaba, jamás la habría dejado. Se sentía insultado al saber que Bella lo hubiera creído capaz de abandonarla.

De repente, sintió claustrofobia y la imperiosa necesidad de sentir el sol y el agua del Egeo en su piel, de estar en su isla privada, aquel lugar al que se retiraba cuando quería ser él de verdad.

-No es justo -protestó-. No me diste la más mínima oportunidad.

-Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia -contestó Bella-. Cada uno hemos seguido adelante con nuestras vidas -añadió obligándose a sonreír-. Mira, te has llevado una buena sorpresa. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y dejas pasar un poco de tiempo para ver cómo te sientes con todo esto? Podemos hablar más adelante.

-Bella, si el hijo es mío, no me puedo casar con otra mujer -le aseguró Edward-. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? -añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella-. No puedo darte la espalda. Ni a ti ni al niño. Dadas las circunstancias, podéis contar ambos con mi lealtad y mi apoyo.

Así que era cierto que se había planteado casarse con Tanya Denali. Bella se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva.

-No pretendo pedirte nada. No pretendo complicarte la vida... ni a ti ni a tu novia.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya nos la has complicado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, pero lo que sí podemos hacer es lo que sea mejor para el niño.

-Estoy contenta con la vida que llevo en estos momentos -protestó Bella-. Tengo mi empresa, unos buenos ingresos y un lugar seguro para vivir. No necesito nada más. No necesito ni tu lealtad ni tu apoyo... es demasiado tarde.

-Para ti puede que sí, pero no para el pequeño.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo quieres! -le espetó Bella-. ¡ Pero si me acabas de decir que te vas a casar con otra mujer!

Edward la miró con un deje de tristeza.

-Pero quiero que mi hijo tenga todo lo que yo no tuve. Quiero que tenga una casa normal, unos padres que lo quieran, una sólida autoestima y seguridad. Si me caso con otra mujer, mi hijo no podrá disfrutar de todo eso y se lo debo porque es carne de mi carne.

Bella comenzó a respirar con normalidad al comprender que Edward ya no ponía en duda que era hijo suyo.

-¿Aceptas que te estoy diciendo la verdad y que es hijo tuyo?

Edward le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas carismáticas.

-Cuándo me has mentido? Jamás.

Bella estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Era un gran alivio que Edward no dudara de su palabra. Bella suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante.

No sabía que Edward no hubiera tenido un hogar seguro ni unos padres que lo quisieran. Nunca le había hablado de su infancia, pero Bella sabía que tanto su padre como su madre habían muerto hacía años.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad quieres formar parte de la vida de tu hijo? -le preguntó.

-Por supuesto -le aseguró Edward-. Hablaremos de ello más adelante. Ahora pareces muy cansada.

Era cierto que la tensión emocional la había dejado exhausta.

—No quiero que seamos enemigos.

—No te preocupes por eso. Aunque el embarazo me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa, sabré llevar bien los golpes —le aseguró Edward.

-Menuda manera de decirlo. ¿Me querías tranquilizar? —bromeó Bella mirándose en sus preciosos ojos.

Durante una décima de segundo, lo que tardó en recuperar el control, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Estoy sorprendido —admitió Edward—, pero ya se me pasará. Este niño lo va a cambiar todo.

Bella le agradecía que fuera sincero, pero aquel comentario le dolió. Ya no sabía lo que esperaba de aquel hombre. La había sorprendido sobremanera que hubiera aceptado su paternidad, pero admitía que aquella situación le iba a cambiar la vida por completo. Edward insistía en que quería formar parte de la vida de su hijo y había dicho que no se iba a casar con Tanya, que ya no podía hacerlo...

¿Lo habría dicho porque sabía que su novia no aceptaría que su marido tuviera un hijo con otra? ¿Cómo se sentiría en aquellos momentos? ¿Estaría verdaderamente enamorado de Tanya? ¿Seguiría con ella aunque no se casaran?

Bella se dijo que todo aquello ya no era asunto suyo, pero lo cierto era que Edward todavía le interesaba.

Tenía que mantener la guardia y no dejarse llevar por la debilidad. Tenía que mantener las distancias. Tanto física como mentalmente.

CUARENTA y ocho horas después, la doncella de Tanya acompañó a Edward a la puerta para que se fuera.

Edward controló las emociones a duras penas. Estaba enfadado con todo y con todos, él incluido. Viendo que estaba enfadado con el mundo entero, decidió que no quería infligir aquel castigo a Bella, así que la llamó para cambiar su cita.

-¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que a Edward le pasaba algo.

-¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? —contestó él sin embargo—. Siento mucho estos cambios de última hora.

Bella se mordió la lengua y se dijo que no tendría que haberle hecho una pregunta tan personal.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró muerta de vergüenza.

Acto seguido, se miró al espejo que tenía en el vestíbulo de entrada e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Se había recogido el pelo a la perfección, se había maquillado y se había puesto un conjunto nuevo.

¿Es que no iba a aprender nunca? ¿Por qué se hacía aquellas cosas?

A continuación, se dirigió al comedor, donde su invitada estaba terminando su comida.

-Edward acaba de cancelar la cita. Nos veremos mañana —le dijo.

—Vaya... —contestó la princesa Alice de Quaram peinando la cabecita de su hijo menor con los dedos—. Cuánto lo siento —añadió mientras Tarif, un precioso niño que había sacado el pelo oscuro de su padre y los ojos claros de su madre volvía a jugar con sus juguetes.

-Él nunca hace estas cosas. Debe de haber ocurrido algo —contestó Bella mientras observaba a Sami y a Mariyah volando una cometa en el jardín con ayuda de su padre—. No pienso enfadarme ni disgustarme. No me afecta lo que haga.

Su amiga la miró dubitativa.

—De verdad... ya me he olvidado de él —insistió Bella.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó Alice—. No lo has pasado bien durante los últimos meses, así que no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras esperaba a Edward, Bella se dijo que debía mantener la calma.

No era más que el padre de su hijo, sólo eso. No había problema.

Sí, bueno, era cierto que era un hombre guapísimo, pero estaba con otra mujer y lo único que había ya entre ellos era un embarazo no deseado.

Bella lo observó llegar en un espectacular Bugatti Veyron y se tuvo que obligar a contar hasta diez para abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, Edward le entregó un ramo de rosas que Bella aceptó sorprendida, pues Edward no le había regalado rosas ni cuando estaban juntos.

Confusa, se dirigió a la cocina a ponerlas en agua.

Edward esperó impaciente su regreso. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que curiosamente no le estaba molestando el olor a lavanda que impregnaba toda la casa.

Haciendo gala de sus dotes de anfitriona perfecta, Bella reapareció con una bandeja con café y galletas para él y limonada casera para ella.

—Mi empresa va muy bien —le dijo muy orgullosa.

—Sí, pero tu trabajo es muy físico —contestó Edward—. Me gustaría contratar a alguien para que se encargara de ciertas tareas.

—No necesito ayuda. No estoy enferma. Sólo embarazada.

—He hablado con un amigo médico que tengo y me ha dicho que durante el embarazo no te conviene el trabajo que realizas.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Eso lo decido yo —anunció.

Edward la miró muy serio.

—Te recuerdo que también es asunto mío puesto que también es mi hijo.

La manera en que lo dijo atribuló a Bella, que había elegido olvidar lo autoritario y directo que Edward podía llegar a ser.

Bella tomó aire para controlar su enfado y se dijo que era bueno que Edward se preocupara por su estado de salud.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez.

—Como nunca aceptas ayuda de nadie, podrías cometerla en cualquier momento —insistió Edward con una precisión irritante—. Por favor, contrata un ayudante y yo lo pagaré. Sólo hasta que des a luz.

Bella no pudo seguir aguantando por más tiempo.

Estaba furiosa.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero mi vida y mi trabajo no son asunto tuyo.

—¿Cómo que no? Tú y todo lo que te incumbe es asunto mío —ronroneó Edward.

—¿Desde cuándo? —lo increpó Bella.

—Desde el mismo momento en el que te quedaste embarazada —contestó Edward—. Si me lo hubieras dicho cuando te enteraste, seguiríamos juntos.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Eso lo dices ahora... claro... te recuerdo que hace cinco meses me dijiste muy claramente que un embarazo no deseado destrozaría nuestra relación.

—Lo dije por lo que me ha pasado con otras mujeres. No hagas caso de lo que dije entonces —le dijo con convicción—. He venido a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Bella, que estaba sirviéndose un vaso de limonada, lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Se había quedado tan estupefacta, que no se dio cuenta de que el líquido estaba rebosando ya sobre la bandeja. Edward se puso en pie y le retiró la jarra de la mano para parar el estropicio.

—No me lo puedo creer —contestó Bella.

—¿No te parece natural? Vamos a tener un hijo.

—¡De natural no tiene nada! —contestó Bella—. Lo dejamos, precisamente, porque dijiste alto y claro que jamás te casarías con alguien como yo. ¿Y Tanya?

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Agua pasada.

—¡Pero te ibas a casar con ella! —protestó Bella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—La llevaste a que conociera a tu familia. Estaba claro que ibas en serio —contestó Bella, dolida todavía por el hecho de que a ella, que había mantenido una relación con Edward durante año y medio, nunca la había llevado a casa de los Masen.

Edward no quería enturbiar la situación removiendo el asunto de Tanya, así que se encogió de hombros.

-Es absurdo ponernos a hablar ahora de lo que podría haber sido.

Bella no estaba convencida.

-Quiero que hablemos de nosotros —insistió Edward.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué nosotros? No hay ningún nosotros. Sí, estoy embarazada, pero eso no hace que los últimos meses no hayan existido ni me hace olvidar la razón por la que nos separamos.

Edward tomó aire. La tensión se palpaba en el aire.

—No quiero casarme por estar embarazada, ¿sabes? —continuó Bella—. Supongo que te debo agradecer que me lo hayas propuesto, pero te recuerdo que cuando lo dejamos fue porque me dijiste que no sería una buena esposa para ti. Me lo dejaste bien claro. No creo que haya cambiado nada desde entonces a ese respecto.

Edward estaba furioso.

—Nuestro hijo nos va a necesitar a los dos y en mi familia nos casamos cuando dejamos embarazada a una mujer.

—Ya... —contestó Bella agarrando el vaso de limonada con ambas manos—. Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con el planteamiento. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Estoy siendo razonable.

—¿Razonable? ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de razonable que le estés negando a mi hijo el derecho a llevar mi apellido?

—Eso no tiene importancia. Le puedes dar tu apellido sin que estemos casados —le informó Bella.

-¡Sólo podré ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo si estamos casados! —exclamó Edward, al que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que le dijera que podían arreglar lo del apellido sin estar casados.

—Los dos somos adultos y sabemos que eso no es cierto. Me encantaría que tuvieras un papel relevante en la vida de tu hijo, pero para ello no hace falta que nosotros nos compliquemos las nuestras —declaró Bella, elevando el mentón—. Seamos sinceros, Edward. Me dejaste muy tranquilamente, te olvidaste de mí con facilidad y ninguno de los dos quiere retomar la relación.

—No me digas lo que quiero y no quiero porque no tienes ni idea —le reprochó Edward, mirándola intensamente.

Bella estaba convencida de que estar casada con Edward sería maravilloso, pero sólo durante un tiempo. En cuanto se le hubiera pasado la emoción de ser padre, lo único que le quedaría sería un matrimonio vacío y un marido que no la quería.

Bella era consciente de que no podría volver a pasar por el dolor de perderlo, así que no debía arriesgarse. ¿Para qué se iba a exponer a eso? ¿Para poder vivir durante un corto período de tiempo la felicidad de poder decir que era su mujer?

—Podemos seguir cada uno nuestra vida y compartir a nuestro hijo. Tendremos una relación de respeto mutuo. Sin embargo, si nos casáramos, terminaríamos divorciándonos porque no soy ni nunca seré la esposa que tú quieres, Edward —le dijo con firmeza.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —protestó Edward. Lo cierto era que estaba anonadado ante la batería de negativas de Bella.

—Lo sé porque la mujer que elegiste para casarte, Tanya Denali, y yo no tenemos absoluta-mente nada en común. Ella es griega, rica y delgada. No puedo competir con eso. Ni siquiera lo voy a intentar.

Lo estaba diciendo muy en serio. No quería volver a sufrir. No quería ser una mujer de segunda a la que él aguantara por ser la madre de su hijo. Era consciente de su vulnerabilidad y estaba decidida a protegerse.

—.¡No pretendo que compitas con ella! —le espetó Edward—. Lo que quiero es que pienses en lo mejor para el niño que va a nacer. Ser padre implica ciertos sacrificios. No se trata de lo que tú y yo queramos, sino de lo que nuestro hijo necesita para ser feliz.

A Bella no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Edward no le dijera que ella también tenía cualidades como las de Tanya en otros aspectos y aquello hizo que se enfureciera.

—¿Me vas a sermonear? —le increpó—. No hace falta, ¿sabes? Estoy familiarizada con los sacrificios de la maternidad. Para que lo sepas, durante los primeros cuatro meses del embarazo he estado vomitando, por lo menos, una vez al día. La ropa ya no me sirve, mi cuerpo se ha deformado, me canso con mucha facilidad y no puedo hacer esfuerzos físicos que antes hacía .

Edward la tomó de las manos.

—Me lo imagino... perdona, he sido un grosero —concedió—. Es que había dado por hecho que ibas a querer casarte conmigo. Qué arrogante soy...

Las lágrimas que solían acudir a sus ojos con facilidad desde que se había quedado embaraza-da estuvieron a punto de desbordarle los ojos. La petición de Edward le había llegado directamente al corazón.

Bella parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas y le acarició la mejilla.

—Si me lo hubieras pedido hace seis meses, cuando no estaba embarazada, habría sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ese momento pasó, ya es historia. Todo ha cambiado. Si nos casáramos y nos divorciáramos sería mucho más traumático para nuestro hijo que tener padres no casados desde el principio.

-¡Podría ser un marido muy bueno! —gritó Edward enfadado.

-No lo dudo, pero con la mujer adecuada y esa mujer no soy yo —contestó Bella con pena—. Nunca sería lo que tú quieres que sea y acabarías odiándome.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión porque ya estaba harto de hablar. Completamente tomada por sorpresa, Bella se encontró con la respiración entrecortada y siendo testigo de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba encantado ante la intrusión de la lengua de Edward en la boca.

Edward le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, le desabrochó el sujetador y se apoderó de uno de sus pechos con un gemido de satisfacción.

Bella se aferró a sus hombros mientras su cuerpo revivía gustoso bajo las caricias expertas de Edward. De repente, se le ocurrió que ese mismo cuerpo iba a quedar en pocos minutos ex-puesto a la mirada del que había sido su amante.

La idea de que Edward la viera fue más que suficiente para que se apartara rápidamente de él.

Bella se metió a la carrera en el baño, se arregló la ropa y se dijo que no debía comportarse como una buscona desesperada.

No era de extrañar que Edward no respetara una contestación negativa por su parte.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo salir del baño y volver al salón, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Edward la miró encantado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Podríamos seguir hablando en la cama... Bella se quedó de piedra.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —siguió diciendo él—. Es obvio que íbamos a terminar en la cama, ¿no?

Bella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Lo que ha ocurrido no ha estado bien.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se preguntó Edward.

—No nos vamos a casar, pero queremos criar juntos a nuestro hijo, así que tenemos que forjar una nueva relación... de amigos —contestó Bella.

—Si quiero acostarme contigo, no puedo ser tu amigo, glikia mu —contestó Edward.

—¿Cómo que no? —contestó Bella ultrajada—. Te las has apañado muy bien sin mí durante estos meses. ¡No has parado de salir con otras!

Edward suspiró.

—Así que eso es lo que me estás haciendo pagar, ¿eh?

Bella apretó los puños e intentó controlarse.

—No te estoy haciendo pagar por nada. Yo no soy así.

Edward la miró intentando controlar su orgullo.

—Te he pedido que te cases. ¿No es suficiente para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

Bella palideció.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos.

—Y también me quieres a mí —declaró Edward con insolencia—. Un matrimonio basado en el deseo está muy bien. Es una buena base para empezar algo sólido. Casarse por deseo es maravilloso, pero tener una amistad basada en el deseo no puede ser, es imposible.

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Pues vamos a tener que improvisar —contestó—. Si de verdad quieres formar parte de la vida de tu hijo, yo estoy encantada de aceptarte... pero no como marido.

—¿Cuándo te toca la próxima revisión médica? —le preguntó Edward de repente, ocultando su disgusto.

—La semana que viene —contestó Bella.

—Dime lugar y hora y allí estaré— le prometió—. Sin flores y sin propuestas matrimoniales—añadió con desdén.

Bella palideció. Edward estaba ofendido. Se sentía herido. Bella lo entendía perfectamente. Era un hombre rico acostumbrado a que las mujeres se lo disputaran, a que todas quisieran casarse con él. Le había ofrecido el sacrificio de casarse con ella por el bien de su hijo y ella lo había rechazado.

Bella estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto. Mejor ofenderlo ahora que lanzarse a un matrimonio del que Edward saldría escaldado y odiándola.

Qué fácil le habría resultado decir que sí, qué fácil le habría resultado aceptarlo, esconder la cabeza en la arena y aceptarlo.

Tras quedar para ir juntos a la revisión médica, Edward volvió a su Bugatti. Si hubiera sido su esposa, Bella le habría dicho que por favor no condujera un coche tan veloz y peligroso. Por supuesto, sabía que Edward no le habría hecho caso y se habría puesto al volante de todas maneras.

Edward era indomable.

Edward era libre.

Y ella lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

James se pasó por casa de Bella la noche siguiente y le dijo que estaba loca por haber rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de Edward.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¡Nunca te van a volver a hacer una propuesta así! ¡Y menos ahora que vas a ser madre soltera!

Desde que le había dicho a su amigo que iba a ser madre, lo veía mucho menos. La actitud posesiva que parecía haber desarrollado hacia ella durante su relación con Edward se había evaporado por completo.

James parecía creer que una mujer que tuviera un hijo de soltera no podía atraer a un hombre en absoluto, y menos tener pareja estable. Aquella actitud hacía que Bella metiera la tripa cuando iba a visitarla.

De repente, se le antojó que su actitud estaba siendo inmadura porque se estaba dejando llevar por lo que el inmaduro de James pudiera pensar de ella

Durante las siguientes semanas, la relación con Edward tomó nuevos derroteros. El se mostraba mucho más distante, pero mucho más involucrado en su vida a la vez. Tal y como le había sugerido, Bella contrató a un ayudante y descubrió que estaba mucho más tranquila ahora que trabajaba menos horas y tenía más tiempo para sí misma.

Edward la acompañó a todas las revisiones médicas. Cuando la citaron para una ecografía, fue con ella al hospital. Se mostró encantado al ver al pequeño en la pantalla y aquel mismo día les dijeron que se trataba de un chico.

Tras abandonar el hospital, la invitó a cenar en su casa de Londres e insistió en que se quedara a dormir. Bella estaba muy cansada y aceptó, así que llamó a Wendy, su ayudante, para pedirle que diera de cenar a los perros.

Nunca había estado en la casa que Edward tenía en Londres y sentía mucha curiosidad, pero el enorme ático con muebles de diseño y ninguna personalidad la dejó fría.

Durante la cena, Edward tuvo que excusarse para atender una llamada y, cuando volvió, se encontró a Bella dormida en el sofá.

Bella se despertó de madrugada porque tenía calor. Aunque sólo estaba tapada con una sábana, había una buena razón para aquel calor. En lugar de instalarla en una habitación de invita-dos, Edward la había acostado en su propia cama y sus cuerpos estaban en contacto.

—Duerme, mali mu —le susurró.

Bella sintió su erección.

—No deberíamos estar en la misma cama —protestó.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan mojigata?

Bella se protegía de él evitando cualquier tipo de intimidad, pero, en el fondo, ya estaba fantaseando sobre lo que podría suceder y su cuerpo se estremecía después de tanto tiempo privado de aquellos placeres.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo —le dijo.

—Tranquila, relájate, conmigo estás a salvo —contestó Edward.

Bella tomó aire y se relajó. Pues claro que estaba a salvo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Edward tenía una erección porque eso es lo que les pasa a todos los hombres por la noche. Nada más. Era imposible que la encontrara excitante con su cuerpo actual.

Estaba sorprendida de que Edward la tuviera abrazada, y se preguntó si no habría sido ella la que lo había buscado dormida, porque Edward ya nunca la tocaba, ya no la besaba inesperadamente ni le dedicaba palabras de flirteo.

—Si no estamos casados, no hay sexo —murmuró Edward.

-¿Cómo dices? —contestó Bella.

—Si no te quieres casar conmigo, no vas a tener sexo conmigo —repitió Edward.

Bella se quedó mirándolo indignada.

-¡No me quiero acostar contigo!

Edward se rió.

—¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No me quiero acostar contigo! —insistió Bella, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

—Mentirosa —murmuró Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—No pienso seguir en la misma cama que tú -anunció, encendiendo la lámpara que había en mesilla de noche.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Eso de poder mirar, pero de no poder tocar es muy frustrante haber si te crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras —contestó Edward.

—¡A veces te odio! —murmuró Bella.

Edward se levantó con agilidad, agarró una bata y se la ofreció. Bella se levantó bastante más lentamente. Aunque le había dicho que lo odiaba, no había tenido intención de levantarse y abandonar la cama, pero, como él lo había hecho, no le había quedado más remedio que seguirlo.

Pasó vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Tenía la sensación de que las carnes le rebosaban del sujetador y de las braguitas. Se le saltaban las lágrimas ante la humillación de verse expuesta ante él.

Para colmo, la bata no le cerraba a la altura de la tripa.

Edward le mostró dónde estaba la habitación de invitados, así que Bella se encontró en una cama fría y solitaria en la que se quedó dormida llorando.

No le gustaba nada el sentido del humor de Edward.

¡Era evidente que no quería casarse con ella!

Y, además, ella se sentía gorda y fea, sabía que no podía resultarle atractiva sexualmente. Ojalá hubiera permanecido en silencio cuando se había despertado. Así, habría podido disfrutar de su cercanía.

Cuando el niño naciera, no tendría oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Edward. En cuanto su hijo hubiera llegado al mundo, la relación entre sus padres sería mucho más distante. Edward era un hombre con gran sentido de la responsabilidad y le había demostrado que podía confiar y apoyarse en él. En cuanto se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, se había puesto a su disposición y la había ayudado mucho, pero Bella estaba preocupada.

¿Cómo harían para compartir al bebé? ¿Tendría que acostumbrarse a estar constantemente separándose de él?

Aquella misma mañana, Edward la despertó llevándole el desayuno a la cama. Bella pensó que nunca nadie la había mimado tanto.

—Ya sé que te quedan apenas dos semanas para salir de cuentas, pero creo que deberías conocer a mi familia antes de que nazca el niño —le lijo Edward desde los pies de la cama.

Estaba guapísimo ataviado con un traje azul marino, dispuesto para irse a trabajar.

Bella no se permitió mirarlo más que dos segundos. Por si acaso. Edward se daba cuenta en-seguida de cuándo lo miraba con deseo y no quería quedar expuesta.

La invitación para ir a conocer a su familia la tomó completamente por sorpresa y se estremeció de miedo al comprender que la iban a comparar con Tanya.

—No creo que me dejen volar estando de más le ocho meses... —objetó.

—Iremos en mi avión privado —contestó Edward. Bella sabía que no había nada que hacer. Cuando a Edward se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imparable.

—¿Y si me pongo de parto antes de lo previsto?

—Tranquila, en Atenas hay muchos médicos—contestó Edward con naturalidad.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Capítulo 7 **_

DURANTE el vuelo, Bella preguntó a Edward ciertas cosas sobre su familia.

—Tras la muerte de mi abuelo, mi tío Benjamin y mi tía Athenadora se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para mí del mundo. Me llevaron a vivir con ellos a los siete años —comentó Edward con una naturalidad muy bien calculada.

—No sabía que tus padres hubieran muerto cuando eras pequeño —se apiadó Bella.

-Es que no fue así. Mi madre era heroinómana y mi padre no pudo soportarla. Ni a ella ni a su hijo. Cuando intervinieron los servicios sociales porque yo rara vez iba al colegio, la familia de mi padre se hizo cargo. Benjamin e Athenadora quisieron ocuparse de mí. Sus hijos ya eran mayores, así que debió de ser un sacrificio hacerse cargo de un chiquillo de siete años, pero lo hicieron.

-¿Tu madre era heroinómana? —le preguntó Bella anonadada.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Edward no hubiera disfrutado siempre de una vida privilegiada en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, era modelo de artistas y llevaba una vida bohemia y salvaje. Antes de conocerla, mi padre era un hombre de negocios y un marido modelo que nunca había dado un paso en falso, pero, cuando la conoció, lo abandonó todo por ella e incluso desatendió sus responsabilidades dentro de la naviera familiar. Nunca volvió a trabajar. Se dedicó a vivir de los intereses del dinero que tenía. Se casó con mi madre, pero eran muy diferentes y la cosa nunca funcionó —le explicó Edward con desdén—. Apenas me acuerdo de ellos, pero recuerdo sus violentas discusiones y que mi casa siempre estaba llena de gente desconocida que entraba y salía a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

—Qué valor tuvo que tener tu padre para estar con tu madre. Supongo que apostó por ella después de todo lo que había dejado atrás e intentaría ser feliz a su lado —musitó Bella.

—No es así como lo ve mi familia —la contradijo Edward.

Bella no le dijo que eso ya lo sabía por cómo hablaba del tema.

—Mi padre defraudó a todo el mundo. A su primera mujer, a su familia e incluso a los empleados de la naviera Masen.

—¿Ha muerto?

—Sí, murió en un accidente de tráfico diez años después que mi madre, que murió de una sobredosis. Era un hombre débil y egoísta. Se fue a vivir al extranjero y nunca intentó volver a verme.

-Bella sintió compasión por él. Entendía que aquello último le tenía que haber dolido muchísimo. Bella se dio cuenta de que a Edward le habían enseñado a avergonzarse de sus dos progenitores que, a su juicio, era cruel. Ahora comprendía por qué le había dicho que sólo se casaría con una mujer de su misma clase social, lo que hacía que resultara todavía más increíble que le hubiera pedido que se casara con él.

Lo que acababa de contarle le daba una perspectiva completamente nueva sobre Edward y sobre su propuesta de matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a la preciosa mansión que los Masen tenían a las afueras de Atenas, Bella estaba un poco nerviosa. Llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta de lino en tono terracota.

—Antes de entrar, quiero que sepas que mi familia está muy sorprendida de que vayamos a tener un hijo sin estar casados ni prometidos. Les he dicho que tienen que modernizarse, pero no sé si lo conseguirán algún día —le advirtió Edward.

-Es estupendo que me lo digas justo ahora suspiró Bella—. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no habría venido.

-Soy el cabeza de familia y son muy educados. Tranquila, nadie va a ser grosero contigo le aseguró Edward en tono divertido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que fue cierto que nadie se mostró grosero, Bella lo pasó fatal durante todo el encuentro.

El interior de la casa tenía un aire sombrío y funerario y el silencio lo invadía todo, un silencio que encajaba con los serios rostros del grupo de personas que los esperaba. Eran unos quince y estaban en un salón enorme con las cortinas echadas. El ambiente era frío y poco acogedor.

Benjamin e Athenadora Masen fueron los más fríos y distantes de todo el grupo. No la miraron ni una sola vez la tripa y jamás mencionaron al niño que estaba en camino.

Por eso, cuando Bella sintió una molestia algo fuerte, no dijo nada. Se quedó sentada, sin moverse mucho y aguantó. Cuando la molestia se tornó dolor, comenzó a respirar delicadamente y a hacer cálculos.

¿Sería una falsa alarma o se estaba poniendo de parto?

Con los nervios a flor de piel, no pudo evitar emitir un quejido y Edward se giró hacia ella.

—Creo que me he puesto de parto —le dijo Bella con discreción.

La reacción de Edward no fue discreta en absoluto. Nada más oírla, interrumpió la conversación que estaba manteniendo, se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, marcó un número y comenzó a dar instrucciones en griego a toda velocidad.

Todos los presentes la miraron consternados y Bella se dijo que, si se ponía de parto en aquella casa, la familia de Edward siempre la recordaría a ella en lugar de acordarse de Tanya Denali por muy bien que les hubiera caído.

—Menos mal que había reservado habitación en la maternidad —comentó Edward satisfecho—.Un obstetra estupendo nos está esperando —añadió, acompañándola hasta la limusina que los esperaba fuera.

Bella lo miró impresionada.

—Desde luego, sabes solucionar situaciones difíciles —comentó más tranquila.

A partir de aquel momento, nada de lo que sucedió fue según lo previsto. Bella estuvo horas de parto y estaba ya muy cansada cuando el monitor indicó que el feto estaba sufriendo daños. Entonces, decidieron practicarle una cesárea de urgencia.

Su hijo, el bebé más bonito que había visto en su vida, llegó a este mundo con un potente grito, parecido al de una sirena de incendios.

Bella se quedó dormida, pues estaba agotada y bajo los efectos de la anestesia. En uno de los momentos en los que abrió los ojos, vio a Edward inclinado sobre la cuna del bebé, que le había agarrado del dedo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había sorprendido, se mostró muy feliz.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—Si le puedes perdonar por lo que te ha hecho pasar, yo también puedo. Sin problema —declaró Edward con un brillo emocionado en los ojos—. Es absolutamente perfecto. ¿Has visto qué uñas tiene? Son minúsculas.

-Estará sano, ¿verdad?

—A juzgar por el peso, sí. Es un bebé sano —contestó Bella encantada de que el padre de su hijo se mostrara así de entusiasmado.

Pero tuvo que apartar la mirada porque ver a Edward así con su hijo hacía que se le acelerara el corazón. ¿Dejaría de fascinarla algún día?

A su lado, estaba hecha un desastre, con el pelo revuelto y sin maquillaje. El, sin embargo, estaba magnífico y eso que no había dormido en toda la noche. A pesar de que necesitaba un afeitado, de que se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y que llevaba todo el traje arrugado, estaba guapísimo.

Edward se apartó de la cuna y abrió los brazos en un gesto revelador.

—Quiero verlo todos los días de mi vida. Quiero estar con él cuando sonría, cuando dé sus primeros pasos, cuando diga sus primeras palabras —declaró—. Quiero abrazarlo cuando se caiga, ayudarlo, estar a su lado para todo lo que necesite. Todo eso es muy importante para mí, pero, si no accedes a casarte conmigo, no podré hacerlas, no podré estar con mi hijo.

Al ver que Edward le acariciaba la naricilla al pequeño, Bella comprendió que ya no era la que más le interesaba.

Era evidente que Edward se había enamorado perdidamente de su primer hijo.

Bella sabía a ciencia cierta que sería un padre estupendo, que estaba dispuesto a darle a su hijo todo el tiempo, el amor y el cuidado que su padre no le había dado a él.

Obviamente, nadie lo iba a querer más que él. ¿Cómo le iba a negar la posibilidad de estar cerca del pequeño? Y, además, ella seguía enamorada de él. Sí, no le servía de nada seguir intentando negárselo a sí misma.

Cuando estaba con él, era feliz.

Incluso cuando entre ellos la relación era completamente platónica, como durante las semanas previas al alumbramiento. En ese tiempo, su ánimo había mejorado mucho y la ayuda que Edward le había prestado desde el momento en el que se había puesto de parto había sido inestimable.

Entonces, ¿lo más normal no sería que se casara con él? Aunque lo suyo no funcionara y terminaran divorciándose, siempre podría tener la conciencia muy tranquila porque lo habría intentado.

—Está bien —murmuró somnolienta.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—¿Está bien qué? —le preguntó.

—Me casaré contigo, pero asegúrate de que tu familia entienda que ha sido idea tuya —contestó Bella horrorizada ante la idea de tener que volver a ver a los Masen tras la poco digna salida de su casa que había protagonizado la tarde anterior.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó Edward enarcando las cejas.

-Creo que nuestro hijo debe tenernos cerca a los dos —murmuró Bella medio dormida—. Tanto tú como yo crecimos sin padre.

—Duerme, glikia mu —le dijo Edward soltándole la mano.

Bella sintió que los párpados se le caían, pero, de repente, abrió los ojos.

-Te advierto que no nos vamos a casar hasta que no haya adelgazado y me pueda poner el vestido que yo quiera! —exclamó.

Bella y Edward decidieron llamar Anthony a su hijo porque era uno de los pocos nombres que les gustaban a los dos y en pocos días Anthony se convirtió en Thony.

La familia de Edward fue a verlos al hospital. Se mostraron mucho más animados y simpáticos tras conocer al último recién llegado al clan Masen.

En cuanto Bella pudo viajar, Edward, el niño y ella volvieron a Londres. Una vez allí, instalada cómodamente en el ático de Edward y con una niñera de servicio, en una semana recuperó la movilidad y entonces quiso volver a su casa para cuidar de sus perros.

Rosalie y Alice habían insistido en organizar la boda y Bella les agradeció la ayuda y la compañía, pues Edward trabajaba muchas horas al día y a los quince días de haber vuelto tuvo que viajar a Asia por negocios.

Cuando iba a verlos, toda su atención se centraba en Thony. De no dirigirse al pequeño, se mostraba frío y distante. Bella esperó en vano a que su actitud cambiara. Qué ingenua había sido al creer que, en cuanto le dijera que se iba a casar con él, las cosas entre ellos iban a volver a ser como habían sido antes.

Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Cuanto más se acercaba el día de la boda, más nerviosa y aprensiva se iba poniendo. Había encontrado un vestido muy bonito que le quedaba muy bien porque había recuperado su peso. Durante el embarazo había estado bastante activa y no había engordado mucho.

Varias revistas del corazón le habían ofrecido entrevistarla, pero ella había declinado todas las invitaciones. Sabía que Edward odiaba aquellas cosas y ella no tenía ninguna intención de prostituir su intimidad por el hecho de ir a convertirse en la esposa de un hombre rico y famoso.

El día antes de casarse, se quedó a dormir en casa de Rosalie y Emmet en el centro de Londres. Estaba tumbada en la cama recriminándose a sí misma el no haber tenido nunca el valor para exigirle a Edward que hablara de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Qué le estaría sucediendo? ¿Se habría arrepentido de querer casarse con ella? ¿Volvería a tocarla algún día? ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio iban a tener? ¿Se iba a casar con ella sólo para darle su apellido a Thony y poder estar cerca de él o había algo más?

Esos mismos temores la atormentaron el día de su boda, pues comprendió que, quizás, no fuera suficiente con el amor que ella sentía por Edward. A lo mejor aquel amor no era suficiente para mantener bien engrasados los engranajes de su matrimonio.

Alice, que era su madrina, le prestó una fabulosa tiara de diamantes para el velo y Rosalie, su dama de honor, le regaló unos preciosos zapatos de diseño. A media mañana, llegó el regalo de Edward: un espectacular collar de zafiros y diamantes.

Bella se quedó un rato admirando las joyas en el espejo.

-Eres la novia más callada que conozco —comentó Alice—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, claro que no —contestó Bella.

-Es normal tener dudas y miedo —comentó Rosalie—. A todas nos pasa. Casarse es un gran paso y has visto muy poco a Edward desde que volvisteis de Grecia.

—No sabía que trabajara tanto —confesó Bella. —A nosotras nos pasaba lo mismo con Emmet y con Jasper. Tranquila. Cuando vivas con él, encontrarás más tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía. Será más fácil.

—Has tenido un noviazgo un poco accidentado. Tendríais que hablar sobre lo que queréis y esperáis de vuestro matrimonio —le aconsejó Alice.

Bella pensó que era muy fácil para Alice, que no sabía lo que había pasado en realidad, darle aquel consejo cuando Jasper estaba completamente enamorado de ella y nada le hacía más feliz en el mundo que hacerla feliz a ella.

Si ella tuviera la certeza de que Edward estaba enamorado de ella, no tendría ni la más mínima preocupación. Tenía la sensación de que, si le pedía a Edward que se sentaran a hablar sobre sus necesidades y expectativas, saldría corriendo y no volvería nunca.

Bella avanzó por el pasillo hacia el altar. El corazón le latía desbocado. Edward se giró y la miró de manera inequívoca, lo que la llenó de satisfacción, pues conocía muy bien aquella mirada, era una mirada cargada de deseo sexual.

Bella se sintió profundamente aliviada.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Edward cuando llegó a su lado.

Era lo más personal que le decía en semanas y Bella lo miró encantada. Edward la tomó de las manos y le acarició la muñeca con la yema del pulgar. Bella sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella y su mente dejó de dar vueltas a aquellos pensamientos negativos que tanto la habían atormentado.

Una vez casados y con la alianza en el dedo anular, Bella abandonó la iglesia del brazo de su flamante esposo.

Estaba feliz.

Estaba segura de que serían felices juntos. Estaba dispuesta a poner todo lo mejor de su parte para que su matrimonio funcionara. Aquella felicidad le duró muy poco.

En cuanto salió de la iglesia, la primera persona a la que vio fue a Tanya Denali. Llevaba un exuberante vestido rojo muy ajustado y el pelo recogido y tocado con un adorno a juego. Todos los hombres de su alrededor metían la tripa y echaban los hombros hacia atrás intentando ganarse su atención.

En cuanto subieron a la limusina, Bella expresó en voz alta su malestar.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace Tanya Denali aquí?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar? Mi familia es amiga de la suya.

—No lo sabía —admitió Bella arrepintiéndose de su estallido de cólera.

—Habría sido imperdonable por nuestra parte no invitarla, pero la verdad es que me sorprende que haya venido —admitió Edward girándose para mirar a la rubia por última vez—. Está muy guapa.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Bella sintiera náuseas.

Era su boda, su día y seguro que Tanya Denali había sido el centro de atención todos los días de su vida. Se sentía mal por que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Tanya estuviera allí, pero no podía evitarlo.

Su presencia la hacía sentirse insegura y amenazada.

El culpable de todo aquello era Edward por no haber sido franco con ella. Claro que se habría sentido mucho peor de haber sabido que su marido estaba enamorado de Tanya. Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que sólo quería un marido sincero si esa sinceridad significaba cumplidos que quisiera oír, pero nada más.

En el banquete, que tuvo lugar en un hotel exclusivo, Bella agarró a Evelina, la hija de Rosalie y Emmet justo un instante antes de que chocara contra un camarero que iba cargado de bandejas. Ambas se giraron entonces hacia un enorme espejo que había en la pared.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo la niña un segundo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

—Gracias —contestó Bella sonriente.

De repente, otra cara apareció en el espejo y a Bella se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Era Tanya, con su espectacular vestido rojo y su melena rubia.

—No deberías ser tú la novia —le espetó en voz baja—. Todos los sabemos. Incluso Edward. Lo vuestro no va a durar mucho.

Y, dicho aquello, desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Bella dudó por un instante. ¿De verdad le había dicho lo que ella creía que le había dicho? A juzgar por el vello de la nuca que se le había erizado y la piel de gallina, sí.

«No deberías ser tú la novia».

Qué comentario tan cruel y, sin embargo, tan certero.

La verdad era que Bella había pensado lo mismo cuando la había visto a la salida de la iglesia y se había dado cuenta de que era igual de sofisticada y elegante que Edward.

Mientras varias personas se ponían en pie y ofrecían unas palabras a los novios, Bella tuvo tiempo para dejar divagar la mente y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a la fuerza, Tanya la tenía que odiar.

Al instante, se sintió culpable.

Lo cierto era que Edward y Tanya habían salido juntos y, le gustara a ella o no, su relación debía de haber sido lo suficientemente seria como para que él hubiera considerado la posibilidad de casarse con ella. Entonces, de repente, había saltado a los medios de comunicación que una ex novia de Edward estaba embarazada de él y Tanya había visto cómo su relación con su pareja se iba al garete.

No era de extrañar que Tanya estuviera furiosa.

Bella se dijo que el no haberle hablado a Edward antes de su embarazo había sido un error imperdonable por su parte. Edward había dejado a Tanya a causa del niño que iba a nacer. ¿Cómo se sentiría la griega viendo al que dos meses atrás se iba a convertir en su marido casarse con otra mujer?

Bella se había obligado a no pensar en todo aquello desde que había nacido Thony. Edward no quería hablar de Tanya ni por asomo y Bella se había dicho que tenía que respetar su decisión. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, en su propia boda, no le estaba resultando mantener el silencio porque estaba viendo que las familias Masen y Denali eran muy amigas y que una boda entre Edward y Tanya habría sido muy bien acogida.

«Debo dar gracias por lo que tengo», se recriminó a sí misma mientras bailaba con Edward.

Sin embargo, no se le iba de la cabeza que, cuando Edward había podido elegir, la había relegado al secretismo más absoluto. Era evidente que nunca la había visualizado siendo su mujer ni la madre de sus hijos.

Al final, el destino lo había obligado a elegir una cosa que él, de manera natural, no había querido elegir.

Un rato después, Edward invitó a bailar a Tanya. Bella se dio cuenta de que muchos de los presentes observaban la escena y comentaban lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la boca e intentó controlar la mezcla de curiosidad, celos e inseguridad que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella.

Edward y Tanya charlaban con naturalidad, Tanya sonreía constantemente y se reía ante los comentarios de su pareja de baile, con el que flirteaba con la mirada descaradamente.

—Basta ya —le dijo Alice al oído—. No te tortures. No hagas tonterías. Si hubiera estado enamorado de ella de verdad, no se habría casado contigo.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Edward ha hecho lo que ha hecho por el bien de su hijo. Ya antes de nacer, Thony había inclinado la balanza de mi lado —contestó Bella, apesadumbrada—. ¿No has visto cómo la han saludado los familiares de Edward? Como si fuera la hija pródiga.

—Sí, pero también he visto cómo se deshacían en halagos hacia tu hijo —contestó Alice—. Es la próxima generación de Masen.

Un rato después, la niñera le llevó a Thony, que dormía plácidamente con sus larguísimas pestañas negras. Bella le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada para seguir el baile de Edward y de Tanya, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de sonreír y de que la conversación se había puesto seria, así que se apresuró a apartar la mirada diciéndose que no debía dejar que los nervios y la inseguridad le jugaran una mala pasada y le aguaran la fiesta.

Bella decidió que no iba a volver a hablar de Tanya nunca más. Cuando lo había hecho al salir de la iglesia, lo único que había conseguido había sido crear mal ambiente. Debía recordar que la esposa era ella, que Tanya era la ex novia y lo más coherente y generoso por su parte sería olvidarse del horrible comentario que le había lanzado.

Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones dieron al traste cuando Tanya miró muy satisfecha en su dirección tras haber convencido a Edward para que siguiera bailando con ella.

Aquella misma noche, Edward y Bella embarcaron en su avión privado rumbo a Thrazos, la isla privada que Edward poseía y que, según él mismo había confesado, era el lugar del mundo que más le gustaba.

Le hubiera gustado llevarla antes, pero habían tenido que esperar a que el cuerpo de Bella se recuperase después del parto, así que habían decidido pasar en ella la luna de miel.

Al llegar, estaba muy oscuro y apenas se veía, pero Bella vislumbró el mar a la luz de la luna. Tras bajar del avión, se dirigieron a la casa, que estaba perfectamente iluminada, y Edward le entregó a Thony a una niñera y una doncella les enseñó la habitación infantil.

—Qué preciosidad —exclamó Bella sinceramente al entrar en una amplia estancia de paredes de piedra natural decorada con muebles de madera macizos y en tonos neutros y relajantes.

—Si no surge ninguna emergencia, nos podemos quedar un mes y medio, mali mu —comentó Edward sonriendo encantado cuando Bella se giró hacia él sorprendida—. ¿Por qué te crees que he estado trabajando tanto últimamente?

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho. Te veía tan atareado...

—Pues ya he dejado de estarlo —contestó Edward con voz grave, apartándole el pelo del rostro con suavidad.

—¿Has traído a muchas mujeres aquí? —le preguntó Bella sin pensar lo que decía.

—No —contestó Edward.

—¿Y a Tanya?

No había podido controlarse. Necesitaba saber hasta qué punto la otra mujer había estado involucrada en la vida de Edward.

—Sí, Tanya ha estado aquí —admitió él.

Bella sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, pero consiguió encogerse de hombros. Ojalá no hubiera preguntado.

—No sé por qué te he hecho esa pregunta.

—La única mujer que quiero que esté aquí, ahora, en este momento es mi mujer —declaró Edward, apoderándose de sus labios.

Bella sintió que su sabor la embriagaba y que el deseo y la sensualidad que emanaba de su cuerpo la hacían tener ganas de ponerse a bailar de éxtasis.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la condujo por un pasillo hasta un dormitorio más grande con terraza propia. Una vez allí, la dejó con mucha delicadeza en el borde de la cama y se arrodilló ante ella para quitarle los zapatos.

Y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si también se habría acostado allí con Tanya.

Edward volvió a besarla con urgencia. Aquellos besos siempre le habían encantado y excitado. ¡Y hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba! No la había vuelto a besar ni a acariciar, no había vuelto a dar muestras de desearla hasta que la sabía mirado con deseo aquella mañana en la iglesia.

Por supuesto, después de dar a luz hay que evitar mantener relaciones sexuales, pero podrían haber compartido otro tipo de intimidad. Por lo menos, haber dormido juntos, pero Edward había mantenido las distancias a pesar de ser un hombre con profundas necesidades sexuales.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia y control? ¿No sería que todavía deseaba a Tanya? Bella sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies y que el deseo la abandonaba por completo.

¿Le estaría haciendo el amor sólo porque era lo que se esperaba de él? ¿La compararía con Tanya? ¿Le gustaría que...?

¡ Qué vergüenza!

Bella no pudo soportarlo, apartó a Edward y se puso en pie.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo... ¡No puedo! —exclamó, volviendo a abrocharse el vestido.

Edward apretó los dientes y se quedó mirándola. A continuación, dio un paso atrás muy enfadado.

—Como quieras —murmuró impávido.

Bella se quedó mirándolo mientras salía de la habitación. Una vez a solas, sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura de sí misma? Se sentía fatal por ello. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Era su noche de boda y no quería pasarla sola. ¿Qué manera de empezar su matrimonio era aquélla?

Continuara…


	8. Final

_**Capitulo Final**_

BUENA la he hecho —le dijo Bella a Thony.

Desde la terraza en la que se encontraba había una vista magnífica del océano. Desde la casa, se extendía una espléndida pradera que bajaba hasta la playa de arena blanca y fina.

Pero Bella no estaba disfrutando del paisaje ni de la belleza de aquel día. Toda su atención estaba puesta en su pequeño, que estaba sentado en su sillita, dando patadas al aire con fuerza. Estaba precioso con una ranita azul cielo y Bella sonrió encantada a pesar de que no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo.

Su estupidez había dado al traste con su relación con Edward. Había puesto un palo en las ruedas de su matrimonio y ahora no sabía cómo quitarlo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su noche de bodas, aquella noche en la que se había dejado llevar por los celos, y Edward seguía durmiendo en una habitación de invitados.

Sólo se tocaban cuando se pasaban al bebé el uno al otro o cuando Edward creía que Bella podía caerse. El resto del tiempo se comportaba con ella como si tuviera la peste.

Bella había aprendido que sentirse rechazado no era motivación ni acicate para su marido, sino motivo más que suficiente para mantener las distancias.

Aparte de eso, el resto de la luna de miel estaba resultando, irónicamente, maravilloso. Aunque Edward la estaba tratando como a una tía abuela a la que hay que ayudar al pasear o al subir al barco, no estaba escatimando esfuerzos a la hora de organizar planes para que Bella se divirtiera.

La isla de Thrazos tenía muchas colinas cubiertas de verde vegetación en innumerables playas desiertas y Edward se las había enseñado todas. Había un pueblecito pesquero con un puerto pintoresco y casi todos los días dejaban en él anclado el yate y bajaban a tierra a pasear.

Todos los días hacía un sol radiante y el cielo despejado los acompañaba, en sus salidas y excursiones. A veces, Bella sentía que hacía demasiado calor y buscaba desesperadamente la sombra, pero aquel mismo calor sofocante reavivaba a Edward.

En el mar, había brisa y Bella se sentía mejor. Le encantaba cuando paraban en alta mar y se daban un chapuzón y disfrutaba de lo lindo de las comidas que hacían en playas donde no había nadie más que ellos.

Al poco tiempo, salir a navegar le gustaba tanto como a Edward.

Estaba furiosa porque Edward no comentaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Se mostraba educado, sereno y divertido en todo momento. Bella temía las noches, pues, tras haber acostado a Thony, Edward se metía en su despacho a trabajar y ella no tenía más remedio que irse a la cama.

Sola.

Le encantaba la tranquilidad con la que vivían en la isla, donde iban vestidos de manera cómoda e informal todo el día. Sólo se ponía un vestido cuando caía el sol. Había cenado estupendamente en la taberna del puerto. Allí, una noche, sentada bajo un olivo centenario, había visto bailar a Edward con otros hombres en honor del santo del lugar.

Por lo visto, Edward siempre se había sentido libre en aquel lugar. Aquél había sido el único sitio donde sus guardianes, demasiado protectores, le habían dado rienda suelta. Allí había aprendido a navegar. Conocía a todo el mundo, se sabía todos los nombres, se paraba a hablar con ellos por la calle y les preguntaba por sus familias.

A veces, también navegaban hasta puertos más sofisticados de la isla de Rodas. Un día, Edward le compró una preciosa joya allí y la llevó a las tiendas más exclusivas del lugar al descubrir que la ropa que se había llevado no era del todo apropiada.

Thony iba casi siempre con ellos.

Cuando llevaban allí apenas una semana lo habían bautizado en una ceremonia sencilla en la iglesia local.

Thony era un bebé precioso, tranquilo y cordial al que no le importaba dormir ni comer en cualquier sitio. Era una bendición cuidar de él.

Bella se miró en los grandes ojos oscuros de su hijo.

—Buena la he hecho —repitió pensando en la noche de bodas que estropeó—. Y, para colmo, tu padre es muy lento —añadió pensando en la cantidad de señales que le había mandado a Edward desde entonces y que él no había sabido o querido entender.

Para intentar compensar aquel primer desastre, había tomado la iniciativa varias veces, le había agarrado de la mano, se había puesto sus vestidos más bonitos, le había dedicado miradas y sonrisas especiales, incluso había intentado flirtear un poco con él...

En vano.

Desesperada, había llegado a tomar el sol en topless y, para su vergüenza, lo único que había conseguido había sido que Edward le advirtiera que se iba a quemar.

Una de dos o ya no se sentía atraído por ella o le iba a tener que pedir perdón para romper el hielo.

Aquella tarde, tras despedirse de Thony, decidió que tenía que utilizar un enfoque más agresivo.

Cuando Edward la vio aparecer en su despacho, la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

Bella sabía que le estaba subiendo el color a las mejillas porque sentía mucho calor allí. Además, le sudaban las palmas de las manos, pero tomó aire y se lanzó.

—Vengo a decirte que siento mucho mi comportamiento de nuestra noche de bodas.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en venir a arreglar el entuerto? —le preguntó muy serio.

A Bella el entraron ganas de ponerse a chillar. Qué difícil era dialogar con aquel hombre. Jamás reaccionaba como ella esperaba.

Resultaba que allí estaba ella, intentando construir un puente entre ellos y él en actitud hostil en el momento más inoportuno.

—Tú tampoco has hecho nada para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros —le dijo.

—No era asunto mío. La pelota estaba en tu tejado —contestó Edward—. Eras tú la que tenía que hablar. Por lo visto, te cuesta trabajo hablar conmigo —añadió con desdén—. Mira que tardaste en decirme que estabas embarazada.

Bella lo miró estupefacta.

—No me vengas ahora con eso... ¡Eso ya está olvidado!

—De eso, nada. Sigues ocultándome cosas. Me cuesta creer que te tenía por una mujer abierta y sincera.

—La noche de bodas me comporté de manera muy estúpida —confesó Bella retorciéndose los dedos de las manos—. No sé cómo explicártelo.

—Pues ya puedes ir encontrando la manera porque, hasta que no haya quedado satisfecho con tu explicación, no pienso volver a dormir contigo —le aseguró Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Estás siendo muy poco razonable.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ah, sí? No estoy de acuerdo en absoluto. De hecho, yo creo que he sido muy generoso. Otros, en mi lugar, habrían puesto fin al matrimonio aquella misma noche. Yo, sin embargo, me he quedado y te he dado tiempo para solucionarlo. Si después de tres semanas no se te ocurre más que lo que acabas de decir, me decepcionas, la verdad.

Bella estaba muy enfadada y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¡ Veo que ha sido una tontería por mi parte venir a pedirte perdón!

—Lo has hecho con tan poca gracia que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, sí —contestó Edward en actitud beligerante.

Bella temblaba de rabia.

—A veces consigues que te odie y ahora mismo lo estás consiguiendo —le dijo—. Tenía celos de Tanya. Hala, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Contento? —le espetó furiosa—. Cuando me dijiste que habías estado aquí con ella, me imaginé que habrías compartido la misma cama que ibas a compartir conmigo y no pude evitar pensar que nos ibas a comparar y que, a lo mejor, te gustaba más ella... me dio pánico, eso fue lo que pasó.

Edward se quedó mirándola anonadado.

-¿Me apartaste porque estabas celosa de Tanya Denali?

-¡Sí! ¡Estaba celosa de ella! —exclamó Bella, gesticulando con las manos arriba y abajo—. ¿Cómo no iba a tener celos si la llevaste a ver a tu familia al poco de empezar vuestra relación? Yo estuve contigo año y medio y jamás me llevaste. Y a tu familia le encantó. Ella tiene todo lo que yo no tengo. Me dijiste que sólo querías una esposa que procediera del mismo mundo que tú. ¿Quién mejor que ella? Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sólo en teoría —contestó Edward sin dejar de mirarla.

Entonces, de repente, se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que Bella se quedó sin respiración.

—Estás loca —le dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara—. No tenías motivos para estar celosa.

—Es muy guapa —se lamentó Bella, dejándose llevar por el dolor.

—Sí, pero yo quiero estar contigo, agapi mu —murmuró Edward mirándola con deseo—. Siempre te he preferido a ti.

Bella se apoyó en él. Se moría por creer sus palabras.

—Me cuesta tanto creerlo...

Edward se apoderó de su boca y la besó con pasión.

—Me has estado matando con tus sonrisas y tu conversación alegre y divertida. Creía que no te importaba que ya no nos acostáramos —le explicó—. ¿Cómo iba yo a suponer que estabas celosa de Tanya?

-En la boda Tanya me dijo que yo no debía ser la novia y que acabarías divorciándote de mí —le confesó Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño y maldijo en griego. —No me habías dicho nada —la acusó.

-No quería comportarme como una adolescente. No quería venir corriendo a contarte cosas sobre tu ex novia.

-Pues te has comportado como tal al creer sus palabras —protestó Edward—. Me lo tendrías que haber dicho.

-Lo que pasa es que me sentía culpable —admitió Bella—. ¡Si yo no me hubiera quedado embarazada, seguirías con ella!

Edward la miró muy serio.

—No, no seguiría con ella.

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Aquella salida la había dejado sin habla, momento que Edward aprovechó para tomarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio.

—A veces me vuelves loco —admitió—. No sabía por qué te habías comportado así la noche de bodas, pero no quería forzar el tema de conversación. Soy consciente de que la principal razón por la que te has casado conmigo es Thony. Eso me lo dejaste muy claro y lo entiendo perfectamente. Casarnos es lo mejor para él, pero... ¿y nosotros?

¿Y ellos? Ninguno de los dos se había hecho aquella pregunta. Habían examinado su matrimonio desde todos los ángulos por el bien de su hijo, pero no habían hablado de ellos.

Bella supuso que creer que todo iba a ir bien simplemente porque sí había sido muy ingenuo por su parte.

Edward la dejó en la cama, Bella sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-Es culpa tuya que me sintiera tan insegura. Hasta la boda, me mantuviste a distancia de ti.

-Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, me rechazaste. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —se defendió Edward—. No sabía lo que sentías por mí y el vínculo que había entre nosotros era demasiado frágil como para arriesgarme a estropearlo todo por intentar acostarme contigo.

Bella se estaba quitando los zapatos y lo miró preocupada.

—No tenía ni idea de que esos fueran tus sentimientos. Te dije que no me quería casar contigo sólo por una cosa, porque creía que me lo pedías por cumplir con tu responsabilidad como padre y no quería que fuera por eso.

—No fue por eso, agapi mu —le aseguró Edward—. La verdad es que no entendía lo que sentía, así que no me extraña que tú tampoco me entendieras.

Bella se incorporó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-No me gusta dormir sola...

—¿Y te crees que a mí sí? —contestó Edward apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Aquella noche después de la ecografía, cuando me llevaste a la cama en tu casa, me deseabas...

-Sí, y sabía que tú también me deseabas, pero quería algo más duradero, algo más que acostarnos ocasionalmente cuando a ti te apeteciera —confesó Edward, desabrochándole el vestido y acariciándole los brazos.

-¡Yo no soy así!

-¿Cómo que no? —bromeó Edward mordiéndole el labio inferior y desabrochándole el sujetador para acariciarle los pechos.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Puedo ser así, pero que sepas que es por ti, que me has enseñado malas costumbres —murmuró Bella desabrochándole la camisa a toda velocidad—. Y también quiero que sepas que ocasionalmente no sería suficiente.

Edward la miró divertido y se rió. A continuación, la empujó para tumbarla en la cama y la siguió.

—No quería que nuestra relación se convirtiera en una relación extraña.

—¿Por eso era matrimonio o nada? —aventuró Bella acariciándole el torso.

Al deslizar las manos más abajo, sintió el estremecimiento de Edward y sonrió satisfecha. Edward terminó de desnudarse y se apoderó de su cuerpo. La besó con fruición, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la necesitaba.

—Me dijiste que sólo te ibas a casar conmigo por el bien de Thony —le recordó.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho yo eso? —se defendió Bella, disfrutando de sentirlo tan cerca. —Después de que naciera el niño.

Bella lo miró extrañada.

—No lo recuerdo. Me has preguntado que por qué cambié de parecer... bueno, Thony no fue la única razón, ¿sabes? Estaba intentando guardar las apariencias.

—Vaya, no lo sabía. Ya sé que te hice mucho daño al romper por primera vez —admitió Edward. —Lo sabías porque te lo dije yo —contestó Bella—. No se te da precisamente bien captar las emociones de los demás.

Edward sonrió débilmente.

—Ni las mías, tampoco.

Hubo algo en la expresión de los ojos de Edward que hizo que Bella se estirara para besarlo. Aquel beso se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo y apasionado hasta llegar a cotas de urgencia insospechadas por ambos.

Se olvidaron de la conversación y se dejaron invadir por necesidades más primarias. Cuando Edward la penetró de manera salvaje y primitiva, Bella sintió que su deseo se volvía lava líquida que la quemaba por dentro hasta explotar en intensas oleadas de placer que se fueron apagando mientras ella pronunciaba su nombre entre sollozos.

—Ahora te siento mía de nuevo, yineka mu —dijo Edward con voz grave.

A continuación, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca con dulzura y así permanecieron hasta que a Bella se le calmó el corazón y recuperó el ritmo respiratorio.

Bella se regocijó en aquella sensación de encontrarse inmensamente feliz. Hacía muchos meses que no se sentía así y le encantaba. Tener a Edward cerca era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Edward le había dicho que siempre la había preferido a ella. Eso había sido más que suficiente para que se entregara a él sin reservas. Quería creer en aquellas palabras con toda su alma... aunque, quizás, Edward hubiera exagerado un poquito...

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward mirándola preocupado.

Bella sonrió.

Tenía la respuesta perfecta para aquella pregunta que Edward no solía formular jamás.

—En ti. ¿Contento?

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo enamorado que estoy de ti —contestó Edward—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero sé lo que es. Lo pasé fatal. La vida sin ti no tenía sentido.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —contestó Bella atónita—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Probablemente, desde el principio —confesó Edward—. A mí no me educaron para prestar atención a los sentimientos, sino para que prevaleciera siempre la razón sobre el corazón y siempre me había ido bien así. Hasta que te conocí. Nunca había querido de verdad a una mujer... hasta que apareciste tú.

Bella sonrió encantada.

«Lo pasé fatal. La vida sin ti no tenía sentido». Aquello era más que suficiente para olvidar los terribles meses que había pasado sin él.

—¿Lo pasaste muy mal? Quiero detalles —ronroneó.

—Ya no quería ir a Chantry House. No me gustaba si tú no estabas. La casa estaba vacía. No me podía concentrar en el trabajo. Estaba de tan mal humor, que dos de mis secretarias personales pidieron el traslado. Te echaba de menos día y noche. No estaba preparado para algo así. Cuando comprendí que lo nuestro había terminado, decidí que había llegado el momento de buscar esposa y no una novia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque contigo había descubierto lo a gusto que se puede estar con otra persona. Para mí, aquellos fines de semana que pasábamos juntos, hacíamos vida marital y me encantaba. Fue lo más estable que había tenido hasta el momento, así que quería seguir teniéndolo, pero, aunque salí con varias mujeres, no encontré a ninguna que pudiera sustituirte.

-¿Y Tanya? —le recordó Bella.

-Tanya siempre estuvo ahí. La conozco de toda la vida. Recurrí a ella porque parecía cumplir con todos los requisitos que mi estúpida mente creían indispensables para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de un matrimonio —admitió Edward, llevando a Bella al baño y metiéndose en la ducha con ella.

Bella lo miró y comprendió que Edward estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Por qué dijiste que estabais hechos el uno para el otro sólo en teoría?

-Porque es verdad... desde el principio quiso que lo nuestro se hiciera público y a mí no me gusta nada la publicidad. Por eso tuvimos que venir a ver a familia tan pronto, porque se aseguró de que estuvieran al tanto de lo nuestro desde el primer día.

Aquel dato permitió a Bella darse cuenta de que Edward no había estado con Tanya tanto tiempo como ella creía.

—Y, claro, tu familia encantada —comentó.

-Si hubieran sabido lo que yo sé ahora, te aseguro que no les habría hecho tanta gracia —contestó Edward—. Lo cierto es que Tanya y yo no tenemos nada en común. Sólo la clase social de la que procedemos, pero ella no ha trabajado nunca, ni un solo día de su vida y ni siquiera ve la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Pues eso debió de ser muy difícil de llevar para un adicto al trabajo como tú —bromeó Bella mientras Edward le enjabonaba la espalda—. Aun así, la trajiste aquí, a la isla.

—Eso fue hace años, cuando éramos adolescentes. Traje a ella y a mucha más gente para una fiesta.

—Ah... yo creía que había sido ahora —suspiró Bella mientras Edward le pasaba el agua templada por la piel para retirar el jabón.

—Imposible. A Tanya no le gusta la tranquilidad ni la naturaleza. No puede vivir sin tiendas ni discotecas y no le gusta nada salir a navegar porque se le estropea la piel —le explicó Edward en tono divertido.

Aquello hizo reír a Bella.

—Definitivamente, tienes razón: no era la mujer perfecta para ti.

-Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí. ¡Qué estúpido he sido al no haberme dado cuenta antes! —admitió Edward, envolviéndola en una toalla enorme y esponjosa—. Debería haber dejado a Tanya mucho antes, pero aguanté porque creía que, en algún momento, descubriría algo en ella que me cautivaría... ni siquiera me acosté con ella.

Bella se aseguró la toalla alrededor del pecho y lo miró estupefacta.

—¿Ah, no?

-No. Sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, Tanya se haría unas ilusiones imposibles de parar, así que me contuve porque no estaba seguro de querer tener algo más serio con ella. Cuando vi en la prensa que estabas embarazada... fue un golpe muy fuerte...

-¡Sí, tan fuerte que te debió de afectar a la cabeza porque te presentaste en mi casa con un abogado para que firmara un documento diciendo que no era hijo tuyo! —exclamó Bella.

—Estaba enfadado y celoso porque creía que estabas embarazada de otro hombre. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podía ser mío porque, en aquel momento, llevábamos cinco meses separados —le recordó Edward, colocándose una toalla a la cintura.

A continuación, abrió un armario, sacó una botella de champán, la descorchó y sirvió dos copas.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho desde el principio que ibas a ser padre —se lamentó Bella—. Soy consciente de las molestias que os he ocasionado. Aquello te obligó a hablar con Tanya y a dejar vuestra relación...

-Bueno, en realidad, no fue así —le explicó Edward, abriendo la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al porche, que estaba completamente bañado por el sol.

-¿Y entonces cómo fue? —quiso saber Bella probando el vino.

-Fui a ver a Tanya para explicarle lo que había sucedido y poner fin a nuestra relación. La doncella dio por hecho que me estaba esperando y me dejó pasar. Me la encontré con lo más granado de sus amistades esnifando cocaína.

Bella lo miró atónita.

—Me había dado cuenta de que tenía un estado de ánimo muy cambiante. No sé cómo no me percaté de que había algo de drogas de por medio. Las odio. No puedo soportarlas —continuó Edward—. Entonces, comprendí que había dejado escapar al amor de mi vida y había estado intentando idealizar a una mujer que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Me dio mucha vergüenza estar tan desconectado de mis sentimientos como para no haberme dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era amor, respeto y amistad y que entre tú y yo existían todos los ingredientes para que un matrimonio funcionara. ¡Lo había tenido al alcance de la mano y lo había estropeado todo!

Sorprendida tanto por lo que le había contado de Tanya como por aquella profunda declaración de amor, Bella dejó la copa de champán a un lado y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Tranquilo, no fuiste tú. Yo empecé a hacerte preguntas que no estabas preparado para contestar y la situación nos estalló en la cara.

—No me digas eso para que me sienta mejor —contestó Edward, sonriendo con dulzura—. No me lo merezco. Me tuviste que dejar para que me diera cuenta de lo que había entre nosotros, para que me diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Si te hubiera perdido para siempre, el único culpable habría sido yo.

—¿Y la familia de Tanya sabe que tiene problemas de adicción? —le preguntó Bella.

—En nuestra boda, me prometió que se lo iba a decir. Necesitaba un tratamiento de rehabilitación.

—¿Estabais hablando de eso mientras bailabais?

—Sé que, en cuanto se lo diga a su familia, la van a apoyar en todo lo que necesite. Si no lo hacen, lo haré yo, pero ahora mismo preferiría que habláramos de nosotros y que dejáramos de hablar de ella. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece muy bien —contestó Bella.

—Menos mal —murmuró Edward, mirándola con cariño—. Sé que Thony me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y, en esta ocasión, he aprendido lo que tenía que aprender. He tenido muy claro desde el principio lo que quería: tu amor.

Bella se rió con amargura.

-Eso ya lo tenías. Ha habido momentos en los que he pensado cosas terribles de ti, lo admito, pero aun entonces he seguido queriéndote.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sofás del porche y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—¿Y... ahora? le preguntó con prudencia.

Bella bebió de la copa de Edward porque la suya había quedado muy lejos y lo besó con abandono.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Estoy loca por ti!

—Lo suficientemente loca por mí como para pedirme perdón...

—¡ Querías que te suplicara! —protestó Bella.

—Te lo merecías —sonrió Edward—. Aquello de apartarme en nuestra noche de bodas me dejó completamente destrozado, agapi mu.

Bella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pues era evidente que Edward había sufrido intensamente aquel rechazo, así que lo besó y aquel beso fue dejando paso a otros y, cuando las cosas se calentaron demasiado en el sofá, se fueron a la cama y allí hicieron el amor, se intercambiaron palabras y promesas de amor y se abrazaron sintiéndose las personas más felices del mundo por haberse conocido.

Casi tres años después, Edward y Bella dieron una fiesta en Thrazos para celebrar su tercer aniversario de boda.

Emmet y Rosalie llegaron en su nuevo yate, el Platinum II, e invitaron a sus amigos a navegar en él, así que Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper subieron a bordo y disfrutaron de la jornada. Al volver a puerto, los hombres se quedaron un rato más a bordo y Emmet le tomó el pelo a Edward diciéndole que era increíble que fuera uno de los pocos armadores griegos que no tenían un yate de vanguardia.

—Espero que a Edward no le dé ahora por comprarse un yate de última generación. No te puedes ni imaginar lo competitivos que son los hombres con estas cosas —se lamentó Rosalie—. Seguro que, si se compra uno, es más grande que el Platinum.

—No creo que lo haga. A Edward le gusta navegar sin tripulación. Si comprara un yate más grande que el que tiene ahora, se vería obligado a contratar a gente. Le gusta mucho la velocidad, llevar él la embarcación. El hombre y los elementos, ya sabes —sonrió.

—Sí, a Emmet le pasa algo parecido. La verdad es que a mí me gusta más la velocidad que el fútbol, para qué os voy a engañar —comentó Rosalie.

Alice y Bella se rieron porque sabían que a Rosalie no le encantaba la gran pasión de su marido, el fútbol, ni el hecho de que fuera propietario de un club.

—Pero mucho más peligrosa —apuntó Bella.

Los niños corrían a todo correr por el jardín mientras los perros y las niñeras los perseguían. Bella lo tenía todo organizado para que sus invitados se sintieran en la gloria y, además, contaba con la inestimable ayuda del servicio, así que todo estaba perfecto.

Los tres hijos de Alice, Sami, Mariyah y el pequeño Tarif, eran inseparables de los dos hijos de Rosalie, Evelina y Alek, y Thony encajó muy bien en el grupo. Estaba alto para su edad, al igual que Alek, y ambos tenían mucha energía para quemar. El príncipe Sami, el primogénito de Alice y heredero al trono de Quaram, era el líder indiscutible del grupo. Se trataba de un chiquillo muy maduro que aprendía constantemente de su padre, actual rey de Quaram, desde que su abuelo, el rey Akil, había fallecido.

—Qué bien se llevan —comentó Alice con satisfacción—. Es una suerte porque, así, nos veremos a menudo.

—Estás pálida, Bella —dijo Rosalie preocupada—. Ya me encargo yo de los refrescos. Tú llevas todo el día atareada. Anda, siéntate. No deberías moverte tanto.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —le aseguró Bella—. Es el calor —añadió sentándose en una butaca y poniendo los pies en alto para relajarse.

Estaba embarazada de seis meses y de gemelas. Por lo que les habían dicho, eran niñas. Thony estaba encantado con la noticia de la llegada de sus hermanitas y Bella estaba pletórica ante la idea de jugar con ellas y de comprarles ropita bonita.

Aquella noche, cenaron a bordo del Platinum II. Fue una velada muy agradable, en la que se rieron de lo lindo y la sólida amistad entre las tres parejas se afianzó todavía más, pero, cuando terminó, Bella volvió muy a gusto a su dormitorio.

Edward la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

—Feliz aniversario, agapi mu —murmuró entregándole un estuche.

—Pero si es mañana —le recordó Bella.

—Sí, pero mañana tendremos compañía y ahora estamos solos —contestó Edward, abriendo el estuche y sacando una pulsera de oro con adornos.

Bella se interesó rápidamente al ver que los adornos habían sido especialmente elegidos para simbolizar cosas importantes de su vida, pues había un niño con una pelota de fútbol, un perro grande y otro pequeño, un yate, una isla diminuta y un gato... lo que demostraba que Edward se había percatado de la presencia del minino que Bella había metido en casa a escondidas.

El adorno más preciado era el diamante en forma de corazón con el nombre de su marido.

—Mi corazón está en tus manos —declaró Edward mirándola emocionado mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos—. Quiero darte las gracias por estos maravillosos años, por darme a nuestro hijo, a quien adoro, y a las dos que están en camino...

—Sí, la verdad es que lo hemos hecho muy bien en el aspecto familiar —contestó Bella observando el perfecto perfil de su esposo mientras éste le colocaba la pulsera en la muñeca—, pero lo más importante es que me haces sentirme valorada y querida y, por eso, te quiero tanto.

—Cuanto más tiempo llevamos juntos, más te quiero —declaró Edward, inclinándose sobre ella para robarle un beso—. Siempre te querré.

Completamente confiada, Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello como pudo con su tripa por medio. Edward se rió, la acomodó en la cama y le acarició la tripa con cariño.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo.

Y Bella sabía que a sus ojos era cierto. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. —Siempre juntos —le dijo con amor.

Y Edward selló la promesa con un beso.

_Fin_

Siempre cuando Edward se pone lindo se me olvida lo malo y pesado que fue.

La historia es de la autora Lynne Graham.


End file.
